Early Morning of Our Life Together
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Gohan and Videl now 18 are almost graduated, making adult choices in their relationship. Goku and Chichi are reminded of their marriage long ago, and Hercule is worried. Continuity being fixed! GoxVi and GxCC rating changed to be safe.
1. Exam Time

Early Morning Blues: a Gohan and Videl story 

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd./Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime._

_Notes: this was a side plot originally in an AU story, but it worked so well for a cannon fiction, that I'm writing this for a pairing I have recently come to like. Videl and Gohan are 18 in this story, and it is set after the Majin Buu saga. They are both seniors at Orange Star High school._

_By Trynia Merin_

_Beta read by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a big thank you to!_

It had been a study day, so all classes were canceled and the students could spend their time cramming for the exams. Videl had joined Gohan for a study session in the library, only to find her brain refused to absorb one more fact.

Surrounded by other students, she wanted to pull her hair out. Patiently, Gohan whispered the details of the circulatory system to her, and she moaned.

"I just don't get it!" Videl complained, slamming her book shut. Sitting next to her on the library's chairs Gohan glared at the raised fingers and chorus of shhs' trying to silence his friend.

"Just relax, Videl. I know it's not easy but if we could just…"

"Be quiet!" hissed another chorus of hushed whispers. Glancing around, Gohan and Videl realized they should either stop or relocate.

"I guess we'd better go somewhere else," Gohan told her and Videl nodded. Both she and Gohan gathered up their books and stuffed them into their book bags. She often joked that college prep was an alternative to weight lifting due to the amount of volumes they toted daily. On their way out, they brushed past two blonde characters that made Gohan stop short.

"Keeping a date with the nerd, Videl?" Sharpener joked.

"Oh just leave them be," Erasa urged. "So are you getting anywhere with these finals?"

"Not really. These exams going to be a bear!" Videl complained, glancing at her friend wearily. Both of them appeared to be carrying books also, but had they been waiting outside the library the whole time.

"I think it's easier if you study inside the library?" Gohan scratched his head, and then narrowed his eyes at Sharpener.

"Give me a break. All those people in that small space! It cramps my style," Sharpener waved a hand.

"He's claustrophobic," Erasa said, leaning over to whisper in Gohan's ear.

"Can you believe that, she's speaking in nerd now," Sharpener elbowed Videl. "No offense sweetheart, but maybe we should get away from the library before some more big words tumble out of her mouth and mine!"

"There's nothing WRONG with the way she talks, Sharpener," Videl glared at him. "Besides, it's better than listening to you go on and on."

"Ouch," Erasa laughed. She and Videl shared a conspiratorial wink.

"Humph, I'm so hurt," Sharpener tossed his head. Long blonde hair swirled around his shoulders. "So ladies, would you mind a study break? I'm sure even bookworm here could use a recharge. Right?"

"Maybe," Gohan muttered.

Erasa came around Gohan's other side and leaned towards him. "Don't mind him, Gohan. You need to come with us for some juice. You and Videl both."

"That sounds like a good idea. I can't cram another fact into my brain," Videl yawned, stretching. She still stood in proximity to Gohan, who felt his temperature rising just by standing near her. To his annoyance Sharpener slid between where Videl and Erasa stood on the steps.

Grabbing either girls arm he snickered, "Well what about it ladies?"

"No thanks," Videl glared. She slipped her arm around Gohan's and he glanced straight ahead in his shyness. At the same time she moved Sharpener's hand away from hers. Gohan said nothing as he forced away a blush, securing his book bag's strap across his body. He started walking, reaching down to remove Videl's hand from his arms. Her temporary look of hurt morphed into a blush when she felt his fingers close around hers firmly. Sharpener frowned but grabbed Erasa's hand and tugged her along with him in pursuit.

"It's this way, you two," Sharpener huffed, catching up with the other couple.

"C'mon Gohan, I don't see we're going to get rid of them any other way. Besides, you DO need to get out a bit more. Let's go!"

"Fine, whatever you want," Gohan mumbled. Feeling Videl squeezing his hand, he let her tug him to a stop. Then all four of them walked in the direction of Sharpener's car. Before long Gohan was crammed into the back seat of a cherry red convertible while Videl sat half on his lap. Unfortunately, his longer legs were scrunched into the foot well, so sitting half crosswise in the seat was the only option. Videl swung into the back, sitting half on his lap while curling her legs around his. That left enough room for their book bags on the remaining side of the seat by them both. Erasa sat in the front next to Sharpener, and the radio blared as they sped along. Despite the cacophony, Gohan enjoyed how closely Videl was pressed up next to him.

After the car ride they all sat around one of the small tables at Crème De Lora's, a small juice bar/coffee house many of the Orange Star High students frequented. Up front a soda jerk and coffee bar workers in their blue and green uniforms bustled about the whirring machines. The girls had gotten a table while the guys fetched various brews. Then they slid into the booth and sipped their beverages. Erasa wiped a whip cream mustache off her upper lip and continued chatting with Videl. Gohan by this time had opened up one of his textbooks and was studiously tuning out Sharpener's boasting and the high light laughter of Erasa's chatter.

A napkin landed on Gohan's book and he glared up. "Excuse me?"

"Hey space man! Come down from orbit and listen to the rest of us will you?" Sharpener said.

"Gohan, this isn't the library you know," Videl nudged his arm. "You CAN put the book away."

"Sorry," Gohan apologized, snapping the book shut. He felt embarrassed that his growing up in isolation had stunted his social development. Patiently, Erasa and Videl smiled.

"Well the smarter he gets the easier it might before us," Sharpener whispered to Erasa.

"Are you SURE that's a good idea?" asked Erasa, sipping another draught of her hot chocolate.

Videl swallowed some of her latte. "Excuse me? What's that?"

"Videl you know there's always ANOTHER way to beat the system," Sharpener started.

"He looked on line. I thought it was strange the amount of time he spends doing that when we were trying to get to the teacher's website for our notes this week," Erasa started. Sharpener tucked a spoonful of his chocolate cake into his mouth and then chewed on it. Erasa snatched a chip off Gohan's sandwich plate while he wasn't looking, to Videl's annoyance. A stack of two other plates were underneath, bearing witness to Gohan's legendary appetite.

"If you would put all the time surfing into studying," Videl started.

"Oh get off my back. I'm trying to do you a favor," Sharpener frowned.

"Your kind of help would get us arrested you mean?" Gohan said through clenched teeth. He didn't mind Sharpener, but there were times when he was sorely tempted to give the blonde a piece of his mind. Any allusions to cheating made Gohan's blood boil.

"He does have a point," said Erasa.

"Sharpener, you'd better be careful WHO you offer your so called HELP to. Because you know that stuff doesn't fly with me," Videl stared at him.

"Oh, right, we can just ask Spaceman for his help," Erasa urged.

"How about it, Son? Care to share some of your wisdom with us laymen?" Sharpener said.

"You never asked before," Gohan cleared his throat. "But okay."

"Good. All we need to do is copy your notes then and…" Sharpener started. However he stopped when Gohan fired him a stern glare.

"Copy my notes?" Gohan frowned. "Excuse me, but you sat in class just like I did, and I saw you writing."

"You mean he was drawing pictures of Miss Harrison's derrière?" Erasa asked innocently enough.

"Sharpener!" Videl glared at him.

"Hey, you know my handwriting stinks! And it was only the one time! I was doing my part to study biology!" Sharpener glared at Gohan. "Besides, it isn't a crime to share notes is it?"

"No, but if you're not taking them in the first place," Gohan retorted.

"Gohan, lighten up. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt," Videl urged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you if you're not willing to put in the work. Some of us want to do this the right way," Gohan said. Swallowing his last bite he reached into his pocket and dropped a few Zenni for his share.

"Where are you going?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan, he didn't mean it that way," Videl started. "We really COULD use your help!"

"I'm going home to study," Gohan answered pointedly. "After all we only have a week before the big final."

"Cramping your style?" Sharpener glanced up. "Are we?"

"No it's too noisy here," Gohan answered. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Gohan, wait!" Erasa called out. "I took my own notes and I only want some questions answered…"

"Gohan," Videl began, getting up and rushing after him. She caught the back of his black vest, stopping him.

"Aren't I cramping your style," he asked softly, voice filled with hurt.

"Gohan, I didn't mean it that way," Videl answered.

"You wouldn't cheat would you?" he leveled his gaze.

This earned him a frown. "Gohan you should KNOW me better then that!" Videl snapped.

"I'm leaving now," Gohan announced. He stepped past the people glancing in their direction and marched out the door. Quickly Videl chased after him. Erasa and Sharpener shook their heads.

"You really blew it, Sharpener. I told you it was cheating," Erasa scolded him. "And now we've lost our chance to pass!"

"Stupid goody goody," Sharpener glared. Videl, however had left them behind as she ran down the sidewalk. Already Gohan had blasted off, leaving a trail of fading energy behind him. Realizing he was being stubborn, she leapt into the air, streaking off till she was a glimmer on the horizon for Sharpener and Erasa to stare at with hands shading their eyes.

Videl checked her velocity, her short hair swirling around her neck as she closed the gap between her and Gohan. Already he had a good head start. But to her surprise, he was not flying on his own power, but sitting on top of a strange gold cloud she'd seen Goten sometimes use. Since it was a five hour flight by conventional methods home, he had explained he used Nimbus so he wouldn't tire himself out all the time.

"Gohan!" She called out, over the slashing winds. "Wait up, will you!"

The cloud slowed down to match Videl's speed and she soared along beside it. "Where are you going Videl?" he glanced.

"I wanted… I wanted to study with you. I mean since we've studied together before, and I really COULD use your help," said Videl eagerly.

"For yourself or for sharpener and Erasa?"

"For me, you dummy!" Videl glared at him.

"I'm sorry. That was mean of me," Gohan apologized at the hurt in her blue eyes. Already over the mountains they rocketed, Videl's forehead beading with sweat. Despite having slowed Nimbus he knew she was tiring fast.

"So what about it?"

"Won't your father miss you?"

"He knows I'm out studying for exams. You know I crash at Erasa's sometimes. But could you… huff… slow down so I could…"

"Here," Gohan offered. He reached over and grasped her hand, pulling her towards him. While Videl had never ridden on the strange cloud, she was afraid she'd fall through. To her shock she thumped into a soft fluffy bed of cotton behind him.

"I didn't fall through," she realized, clinging tightly to his shoulders. Gohan smiled to himself, pleased that his assumption was correct. Videl had only pure motives in mind after all. Still she gripped him with a vise of iron as if terrified she'd fall.

"Videl you can relax. If you're pure of heart you won't fall through. And you didn't when you first stepped on. So don't worry," Gohan urged.

"You're sure about this thing?" she suspiciously queried. Gohan nodded and she loosened her embrace. Still she pressed her breasts close to his back and Gohan enjoyed the warmth of their bodies created together. His mind spun back to the tales his parents told about their first trips together on Nimbus. Now as the mountains moved into place he mentally ordered Nimbus to increase its velocity so he could be home in time for dinner.

Videl was tempted to sit in Gohan's lap if she had fallen through nimbus. Yet she still felt tension in Gohan's shoulders. Instead she contented herself to slide her hand between the fabric of his black vest and white shirt. Despite how square' his clothing sense was, it could be far worse. He looked far more slender in his current outfit than he did in the red and blue gi she saw him wearing during training. Now she knew it was to perpetuate the illusion of a 'mild mannered school student'.

"It's a good thing I'm not flying," Gohan murmured back, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Why's that?" Videl asked, kneading his sore tired muscles.

"Because I'd have trouble not crashing into anything being distracted from what you're doing now," he admitted.

"I can't help it. Besides your back is nice and warm," she cooed. Realization dawned on Gohan and he felt an odd twinge of déjà vu. Little did he know that another couple had uttered those words years before and he was the result of that union of love. Gohan closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax under Videl's massage. Such moments where they were alone were few and far between and he cherished each and every one of them.

When they at last whizzed down towards Gohan's home the shadows were lengthening. Carefully, Gohan mentally guided Nimbus to hover only a few feet above the lawn. White sheets fluttered in the breeze on the long clothesline. With her back to them, Chichi was hanging up pieces of laundry with clothespins. Gohan leapt off Nimbus first, and then extended his hand to help Videl down. Chichi spun around and smiled at the sight of the couple.

"You're home just in time for dinner. And you brought company!" she said through a mouth full of clothespins.

"Do you need help Chichi?" Videl asked, dropping her book bag and moving over to help Chichi catch the sheet that was fluttering out of her grasp.

"Thank you dear but I couldn't impose on you," Chichi began. Yet she allowed Videl to help her with the rest of the hanging.

"I'll just take these inside," Gohan said.

"That's a good boy Gohan. Get washed and ready for dinner though! It will be ready in a half hour. Your father's catching a fish to go with the meal… I hope he's gutted it this time!" Chichi expressed as Videl stretched up to slide a clothespin on the next sheet.

"Go on ahead Gohan, I'll stay here helping your mom," Videl said. He nodded, grabbing her bag in addition to his own and hauling it in through the back door. Past him rushed a red and blue blur followed by a blue one.

"Goten watch out!" Gohan shouted as he almost toppled over from the blast of air. Both Trunks and Goten whizzed around, fluttering the sheets and nearly knocking Chichi and Videl over.

"Goten, tone it down!" Chichi shouted. "Dinner's in a half hour! You and Trunks should wash up soon!"

"Okay mommy!" Goten called. Trunks grunted his assent as they swooped by once more.

Shaking her head, Videl returned to helping Chichi put a dent in the huge pile of folded laundry. Most of it was silk tunics, shirts and crisp bed linen. Gohan entered the living room and carried his books and Videl's upstairs to his room for later. He hoped his mother wouldn't mind them studying up there because in the past they usually spread out on the table. Yet he felt he'd get more done upstairs since Trunks was visiting Goten. Whenever those two got together there was trouble with a capital T.


	2. Coffee Shop

Early Morning Blues: a Gohan and Videl story 

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd./Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime._

_Notes: this was a side plot originally in an AU story, but it worked so well for a cannon fiction, that I'm writing this for a pairing I have recently come to like. Videl and Gohan are 18 in this story, and it is set after the Majin Buu saga. They are both seniors at Orange Star High school._

_By Trynia Merin_

_Beta read by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a big thank you to!_

Dinner passed by with a minimum of damage to everything except the food. Videl chipped in to help with the vast amounts of dishes being shuffled back and forth. Fortunately, Trunks had brought some capsulated goods to contribute to the meal so it wasn't such a hit to the Son family finances. Goku's fishing often supplemented the vast needs for food because a family with three Saiyans and a guest equated black hole. Chichi shanghaied Goten and Trunks into doing the dishes till she remembered they often smashed them. Goku did his best not to break anything when he offered his services. Chichi forced him to dry while she washed.

After dinner was done, Trunks and Goten clustered around the video game console, a Capsuletron 4000, one of the top of the line game systems. Goku teamed up with them and tried to keep from smashing the controller with his overeager fingers. Fortunately, they were designed especially for strong Saiyan hands, made of reinforced plastic.

"It's late, why don't you stay over?" Chichi suggested. "We've just put in a guest room downstairs."

"Well I'm sure we won't need it, but thanks, I'll keep it in mind," Videl had said. Goku's next whoop broke the tension nearby in the living room.

"You and Gohan better get to studying then," Chichi winked.

"Mom, is it okay if we study upstairs in mine and Goten's room?" asked Gohan.

"Goten's going to sleep on the floor in the living room with Trunks, so I don't see why not," Chichi said. "But no funny stuff! You two had better keep to the books!"

"I promise mom! It's not LIKE that!" Gohan waved his hands.

"Kissy kissy, ooh!" Trunks and Goten teased. Even half Saiyans had a strong sense of hearing, being able to eavesdrop over the loud bleeps and chiming of electronic music.

"You'd better be quiet you two!" Gohan shook his fist at them.

"Don't EVEN go there!" Videl chimed in, face pumping hot with blood as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"Enough video games! You two need to finish your homework! One hour on the video game was the deal!" Chichi tapped her foot.

"All right Mom," Goten pouted.

"C'mon Goten. The sooner we get your project out of the way the sooner we can get back to the game," said Trunks. "I'll help you with the math."

"I'm so thankful you're helping him out, Trunks. That's a good boy," Chichi patted his head. Trunks squirmed as Chichi ruffled his hair.

"Aww c'mon Mrs. Son that's embarrassing!" he grumbled.

"Mommy, do we haveta?"

"Yes you do, young man!" Chichi warned, glaring at him.

"Goten, you know I'd help you but I'm busy," Gohan said.

"I bet," Trunks chuckled.

"All right guys, mind your mom!" Goku interrupted. He unplugged the console to Trunks and Goten's annoyance. Chichi shot Goku a look of silent thanks. Lately he had been extra attentive to upholding the rules she laid down. Unlike in times past, he was backing her up when it came to discipline.

"Thank you Goku. Now I'm going to prepare the guest room, Videl. The offer still stands," Chichi nodded. Gohan and Videl trotted upstairs, eager to separate themselves from Goten and Trunks' teasing. Luckily, their books were out and they'd spend the next few hours themselves under Chichi's watchful glare. As she had with Gohan, she tutored Goten in his studies. Yet she had been much more relaxed when she discovered Goten's strength lied more in fighting and martial arts than academics. On the opposite end of the spectrum was Trunks, who easily soaked up math and science under the tutelage of his mother and grandfather. Naturally he shared his expertise with Goten. At first it was to rub it in his friend's face, but since Majin Buu the two boys had relaxed their rivalry somewhat, focusing more on building their friendship.

Upstairs in Gohan's room, he piled books on his neat desk. Across from him was a futon that was folded up often used by Goten. Videl nervously sat down on the chair he pulled out from the desk while he arranged the supplies. He pulled up another chair to the side and positioned it next to his comfortable desk chair now occupied by Videl. She hadn't seen his room very often, and was struck by how tidy it was in comparison to her own. Gohan never had seen her room except for fleeting glances through the window when he'd fly her back in the middle of the night sometimes. It had become a bit of a game to elude her overprotective father.

"Now," Gohan began, cracking open his text. Videl's eyes wandered all over the various posters and photos gracing his walls. One side of the room clearly was Goten's, for it was dominated with cartoon characters and sports heroes. Along the wall Gohan's bed was pressed against were maps of the night sky and a periodic table of the elements. Even a poster of some of the most famous scientists from the world looked down upon the young couple. Swallowing her nervousness Videl focused on Gohan's neat handwritten notes. She recopied as he arranged a set of note cards.

"You make flashcards?" she blinked.

"It's the best way. Now we can quiz each other," Gohan suggested. Videl smiled brightly, and they set to work. As the hours passed Videl shivered when Gohan would lean over her shoulder to point out a difficult fact. Or he would tremble slightly at the feel of her body heat when they pressed close to compare their notes. Tension grew slowly in the silence, respective hearts pounding during their survey through the human anatomy.

"Now, trace a drop of blood from your big toe to your brain," Gohan said.

"Okay," Videl started, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Think of it like a highway and a road map."

Videl rattled off the major veins and arteries, successfully tracing the imaginary trip through the heart to the lungs and then up to the head. Gohan listened, humming his affirmation that her route was correct. At that moment he found himself staring at the smooth curves of her neck. Concentration wavering, he mentally slapped himself for such poor focus. They had very little time to straighten out all the major bodily systems so Videl could ace her exam. If they finished with high marks it guaranteed them a placement in a university study program.

Satan City university was one of the best, privately funded by the world champion. Not only did he flood the city's gyms and dojos with his money, he spread the wealth among all the 'civic' institutions to increase his positive PR. Not that he needed any more positive publicity when it became known he saved the world. Videl was not unaffected by the silent tension building up in her stomach, pumping adrenaline through her body the longer she spent alone with Gohan.

Something had to break, or she couldn't stop the tingling in her toes and other parts of her body. Gohan's nose twitched slightly and she crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously. A loud yawn interrupted her as Gohan stretched. "Excuse me! Sorry about that!"

"So even the genius needs sleep like the rest of us, huh?" Videl teased him.

"Don't start that again!" Gohan rolled his eyes at her. "Or I'm going to have to take action!"

"You or the Great Saiyaman?" she blinked. A playful twinkle crept into Gohan's dark eyes, and she knew he was letting his hair down. Her feet rested on the rungs of his regular chair.

"Ha ha," Gohan laughed. Videl pressed her feet against Gohan's chair, propelling the chair across the room. Simultaneously Gohan's chair toppled over and he would have unceremoniously landed on the floor if not for his fast reflexes. The chair bearing Videl slammed into Gohan's bed and slipped out from under Videl. Before she could stop herself her hip crashed against the soft carpet.

"Whoops!" he gasped.

"Oww!" Videl grumbled. It was a minor bump to a trained fighter, but she made a mental note never to be so careless again. Gohan picked himself up off the floor and moved to her side, his hand extended. She glanced up at his dark eyes gleaming with concern.

"Are you okay Videl?" he asked.

"Of course I am, silly! The only thing damaged is my pride," she laughed up at him. Still she accepted the large hand he offered. When their fingers touched she jolted with the excitement which had reached fever pitch. He pulled her up easily, and then helped reposition her so she sat on his bed.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Don't fuss, Gohan," she urged.

"Well, I'm just making sure," Gohan innocently responded. He pulled up the chair and sat down on it, spinning himself so they sat face to face. His knee brushed hers, and she felt his hand reflexively moved towards her bruised hip. At the last moment he hesitated.

"What, do I look like I mind?" Videl blurted out. Gohan turned his face away, displaying that shyness that drew him to her like a magnet.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to seem like a pervert," he apologized.

Grasping his hand Videl sharply spoke, "Oh get over it Gohan! You act as like you've never TOUCHED a girl before!"

Anger flashed over his face. "Videl, I'm not that kind of a guy!"

"I never said you were, Gohan! But it wouldn't hurt once in a while if you WERE," Videl argued. His black vest rose and fell, and Gohan's eyes narrowed to angular slits under his prominent brows.

"You mean like Sharpener?" Gohan snapped.

Videl felt her face grow hot with anger. She yelled, "Dammit Gohan, what's your problem?"

"My problem?" Gohan responded, clearly upset. "What problem? He's a jerk Videl! I don't know WHY you hang out with him!"

"I don't hang out with him! He just happens to tag along when Erasa and I do our girl things together! Are you jealous or something?"

Awkwardly Gohan spluttered, at a loss for words, his mouth moving but no sound escaping. After a few seconds his mouth finally formed words, "Jealous… who me? Why the heck should I be jealous of that creep?"

"You ARE jealous," Videl suddenly grinned. Her heart skipped beats, relief spreading over her body that her assumptions were correct. Judging by how uncomfortably he shifted in his chair at the accusation, she knew he was attracted to her. More than just as a friend. Both had skirted around the issue without giving a name to their relationship, deciding to live in the moment rather than worry about fate.

"What if I am, hmm?" Gohan suddenly interrupted. Again his eyes narrowed, focusing dark pupils that seemed momentarily bottomless. Videl's own eyes widened, caught inextricably in his gaze. For a moment the shy nerd vanished, replaced by a stern warrior she had remembered so long ago.

"Gohan," she began, but the next words failed her when he reached over and drew his chair so their knees touched one another.

His nose zoomed within inches of hers, so she could feel the hot surges of his breath on her own cheeks. Rarely did she see this side of him, and it excited her beyond belief. That warrior nature he abhorred had risen to protect what he considered needed rescuing, and it was both frightening and heartwarming. Raising his hand he lightly brushed her cheek, continuing to freeze her with that dark eyed stare. The thought of her dying because he did not act screamed through his brain and his every desire was to hold her close and never let her go if he could help it.

Fortunately she knew what to say and do. While she had dated other boys before, she had never come close to wanting to spend more than mere platonic dates with them. With Gohan that had all changed. She remembered their first kiss at the world Tournament. It had been Videl who had moved first, and Gohan had not known what to think then. From those brief touches grew a warm comfort that spread between them. Yet only in privacy would Gohan move to a more intimate kiss beyond a peck to the lips.

The moment she had long discussed with Erasa suddenly revealed itself and she seized the second of seriousness. Reaching over she grasped his shoulders and moved her face towards him. Gohan had no time to react when he noticed her eyes were shut, but he had no desire to pull back. Instinct overrode his need for caution, for he too had felt the pull of his own desires. They had kissed before, but it seemed like forever since they had a moment to share such an intimate gesture.

Because of this his hand grasped her cheek firmly when he felt the touch of her lips on his and Videl's arms sliding around his neck. A split second later he snared her body in his arms, pulling her in a tight embrace. Breaths surged between their lips, and Gohan opened his mouth at the same time Videl's lips parted. Videl's moan disappeared against his lips that turned on hers and answered the kiss she had initiated. Both of them relaxed with the familiar ritual, seeking to express in gestures what their words were too timid to voice.

Videl and Gohan broke their kiss at the same moment, breaths heaving and arms still clasped around one another. Pressing his forehead to hers Gohan whispered, "Videl, I don't want you to get hurt. Not when I can protect you."

"I won't get hurt… not with you around, Gohan. You're thinking it's your fault something horrible happened to me? It didn't. Because we're both safe," she whispered.

"But for how long?" Gohan asked. Energy tingled through her fingertips squeezing his muscles, and she marveled how they seemed to increase in size. For a moment he released her and Videl was disappointed he had lost his nerve. Yet she realized then from the shifting of the weight on his bed that he was sitting next to her so they were side by side.

Videl did not wish to answer in any way except with another hard kiss. Again her arms found their way around his neck, and she leaned the entire weight of her body into his. Gohan rather than fall off the bed, twisted his body so he could swing himself onto the bed so his legs were no longer touching the floor. He rolled her over so she was under her for a second, and then flipped so his back hit the wall and they were on their sides facing one another. Videl squeezed close to him, reaching around to rub the muscles of his back as he repositioned his hands around her waist. Their lips danced over one another's, as their hands quested to know more of the other's angles or curves. A groan surfaced between Gohan's lips, and Videl answered it with a soft sigh. Her leg slipped in between his, shifting against his crotch momentarily. He realized her right leg wrapped around his hip, pulling them so their fronts were flush against one another.

Frustrated, Videl twisted her hips and flipped Gohan on top of her. He grunted, breaking their kiss and pressing his hands on either side of her shoulders for fear of crushing her. Yet she kept a tight hold on him, whispering, "Gohan, it's okay. I like how you feel…"

"Videl," he panted, eyes darker then what seemed possible with a hunger she had long desired. "I…"

"Shh," she urged, cutting off his comment with another smooch. Gohan gave up protesting, realizing she had given her consent that she wanted far more from him. Impatient with his own reservations he allowed his desires free reign. Videl squirmed and he lifted himself off.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"No, this is just in the way," she laughed, and her eyes gleamed with mischief when she unfastened his vest. Its clasp was poking into her, and he shrugged it off. Both of them had kicked off their shoes at this point, and he realized she was reaching around him to tug his shirt out of his pants. Without thinking twice about it, he let her tug it up and then sat up to let her unbutton it. It landed on the floor next to his vest. He loved how her fingers danced over his muscles and groaned when she began to nibble down his neck to his collarbone. He only stopped when Videl grasped his hand and placed it on her breast.

He half expected her to slap him like Bulma would with anyone touching her. Yet as she guided his hand he knew it was fine. He knew from talks with his father that he needed to be careful lest his Saiyan strength cause injury. Though his mother was a trained fighter sometimes Goku's exhuberations had caused a bruise here and there. The sofa had collapsed on more than one occasion from their lovemaking, and Gohan knew better then to enter the room when he heard laughter and Chichi's cries.

After walking in on his parents in bed together when young, and running out, Goku had explained to him what was going on. He in his own limited way had fumbled to describe how 'mom and dad wrestled for fun'. His persistent questions resulted in Goku's halting explanation, "Mom and I were wrestling like we did when we made you, Gohan. And it's what a husband and wife do."

Chichi was annoyed, but relieved when Goku reassured her he had 'explained the birds and bees' to him. Gohan also read about human reproduction in his textbooks, and Chichi explained that such things were only what married people did. Goku might seem to be childlike but he did know well where babies came from. Nobody could escape that knowledge living under Master Roshi's roof.

"You sure?" he wondered.

"Shut up and help me with this Gohan," she growled. Shrugging he shifted so she could cross her arms and shed her T shirt. Again she guided his hands to her breasts, filling out the contours of a black lacy bra. Unlike his mother she was smaller, but comparable with Erasa. It was a bust minimizer, and he remembered seeing her once changing clothes between their sessions. Often, she wore a tighter sports bra when working out. Another frenzied second later and he felt her hands unfastening his belt.

"Videl?" he cautioned, struggling to keep his control before they both ventured further.

"It's cutting into me," she rationalized. She made no move to undo his pants, so he no longer questioned it. Gohan helped her to snake it out of his belt loops and toss it on the side with the ever increasing pile of clothing.

Somehow they made it under the covers, and her miniskirt and his pants lay commingled with the other garments. He lay in the V of her legs, her breasts squashed against his hard chest through her bra. Now Gohan nuzzled the groove between neck and shoulder while she massaged the massive muscles of his back. Automatically, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder, worried she would touch a sensitive spot. He knew they were rounding the bases to third from second. Fortunately he hadn't worn any embarrassing underwear, rather having worn boxer briefs that were crisp white in contrast to the soft pink silk of her high cut panties. They were soft and warm against his hip.

"I…" he whispered, half growling it. He had seen the kisses his parents shared, and he recognized the feeling he shared, for Videl matched it.

"I need you, Gohan," she whispered. "Please…"

"Videl, I need you too, but are you sure?"

She could only nod, her eyes and body giving him her answer. Something he thought he never would use quickly came out of his wallet of all places, and he hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Krillin and Yamcha had slipped it to him after Majin Buu's defeat as a gag gift he thought.

Later, Gohan lay half atop her, panting and kissing her neck. Videl was rubbing his scalp. He was aware of two thoughts: first that they would be in trouble if Chichi and Goku walked in, secondly, that he would have to thank Krillin for his thoughtfulness. From the way Videl was beaming up at him he knew she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

"Gohan, you feel so warm," she whispered.

"Videl… that was so…" he stammered. "Wow!"

"So incredibly awesome, and way better then I imagined it would be," Videl answered for him, kissing his ear. He wondered why he felt hot tears in his eyes and felt a soft sob choking his throat.

"I guess we did it," was all he could say, but Videl's chuckle reassured him that she didn't mind whatever he said.

"And I wanted it. I wanted you Gohan, and now you're all mine, and I'm all yours," she coed. Though he moved, she pulled him back down.

"Just where do you think you're going, buster?" she asked. Carefully he curled up around her back so they spooned.

"I… uh… nowhere I guess," Gohan laughed awkwardly, and then sighed deeply at the well being surging through him. He was thankful for the tight control Piccolo had taught him for he half feared he would go Super Saiyan. Then he remembered that was no longer a fact. Indeed his muscles had bulked up and Videl was glancing up at him with wonder. As he leaned down to ask another question he heard soft breathing, and realized Videl was fast asleep. Beneath the covers they felt suddenly cold, and Gohan welcomed the embrace of slumber.


	3. At Gohan's House

Early Morning Blues: a Gohan and Videl story 

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd./Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime._

_Notes: this was a side plot originally in an AU story, but it worked so well for a cannon fiction, that I'm writing this for a pairing I have recently come to like. Videl and Gohan are 18 in this story, and it is set after the Majin Buu saga. They are both seniors at Orange Star High school._

_By Trynia Merin_

_Beta read by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a big thank you to!_

Chapter 3 Waking Up 

As Videl blinked awake, she shivered in fear, shaking the body next to her. Both of them lay curled up in a bed, wearing his sheets and little else. Textbooks lay scattered on the floor, while sheets of paper were strewn here and there. A few pencils rolled off the bed as Videl slowly realized where she was. Last thing she remembered was them cramming for a biology exam, and Gohan had been extremely helpful. What she didn't remember was how she ended up naked in this bed.

Next to her someone shifted, wrapping their arms around her chest. Videl gasped, realizing the hard, muscular arm belonged to the equally hard body wrapped around her curled form. Emitting comfortable heat, Gohan had pushed his face into her hair, fanning her ear with his soft breath.

"Wake up, wake up!" she hissed. She had to admit he looked cute with that one curl of spiky hair gracing his forehead. But now wasn't the time to admire the scenery.

"Uh oh," he gasped, blinking up at her frightened face. "It's morning already?"

"Oh damn… my dad's gonna KILL me… I said I'd be coming home today… and if he discovers I'm HERE…" she panicked, biting her nails. "What if your dad…"

"Calm down, just calm down," Son Gohan said, rubbing her shoulder. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Videl's heart pounded in her chest as she babbled, "Calm DOWN? We're not MARRIED and we just…"

"It's okay… I know he'll think of something to tell your dad," Gohan reassured her.

"How can you be so calm when your parents could… walk in on us?" Videl demanded.

"Um… because the other day, dad was telling you and me just WHY he didn't mind us studying together," Gohan blushed profusely, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"What are you saying, buster?" she snorted, narrowing her blue eyes at him as her pixie face scrunched in an accusatory frown.

"Well, Dad kinda expected you and me to… um… you know… do what we just did?" he lifted a brow. "And I don't think he'd be MAD exactly if he put two and two together."

"What?" Videl gasped. "You mean we've been sneaking around and your own dad doesn't care if you and I shack up?"

"Nope," Gohan admitted, steeling himself as she punched his arm hard.

"You dummy!" she shrieked, jumping on him and attacking his ribs. They wrestled together, play hitting and punching till Videl twisted his arm behind his back and started sitting on him hard.

"Hey… oww! Not THERE!" he gasped, as she landed on the spot where his tail had once been. A loud growl escaped his lips, and she blinked hard.

"What was THAT?" she exclaimed, rolling off him.

"Um… that's a sensitive spot… I mean… you might not like the results if you… um…" he trailed off as she blinked at him.

"What is it with you people?" she shook her head. "I know you're not QUITE from this planet… but you're not some kind of werewolf are you?"

"Remember that story that Dad always tells about the Great Ape and the moon?" he blinked. "Well… it really IS true."

"Crap… I thought it was some joke!" she groaned. "I mean, I heard this whole thing about Saiyans and I figured you guys were just some super strong aliens … from outer space… and now I find out if I touch your back…"

"That's where my tail used to be," he said sheepishly. "That's why I um… was kinda… leery about."

"Why you wanted the lights off?" she said with a sly grin. "What EXACTLY happens if I touch you there?"

Gohan swallowed hard as her hand ran up his thigh. A growl escaped his throat as she reached around and brushed her hand over the place she'd touched before. Gasping deeply, he flipped her over and pinned her under him.

"Oh… THAT's what happens… I think this could be FUN!" Videl trailed off before Gohan threw the covers over both of them, and she found another reason to suppress her sounds.

An hour later, they heard the sound of Goku's off key singing just outside the window. Videl's head shot out from under the covers. "Was that you dad?" she cried out, sitting up atop Gohan.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal," he laughed, reaching up to pull her down again.

"But I heard someone singing!"

"What?" he asked then shivered.

"Who was it?"

"It's my dad, in the bath," he chuckled, blinking. "Probably annoyed that there's no food yet."

"What about your dad?" joked Videl, and then shivered. A loud alto voice called Goku's name, and she shivered, glancing at Gohan. Both were panicking.

"Oh no, it's mom," Gohan groaned.

"Damn it!" Videl gasped, realizing they had forgotten all about what Chichi might say. Although Chichi needled Videl about settling down and marrying her precious Gohan, seeing them together in his room might jinx the nice progression of their relationship. As Videl well knew, Chichi was HIGHLY protective of her elder son.

"Oh no… it's impossible," Gohan groaned, sitting up and nearly knocking her off balance. He shot out his arm and steadied her, giving her the sheet to wrap around herself. He swung his legs over and stood up, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts from the drawer of his dresser.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to tuck the sheet around her, and stand on wobbly legs. She stumbled, and Gohan steadied her against himself.

"They're calling for me, and if I don't come down for breakfast. Easy… here, let me get you a T-shirt or something. I think I have one… let's not freak out…" he muttered under his breath. She exchanged the loose T-shirt, which had a 2 x Capsule Corps motif, and caught the sweat pants he threw her from her gym bag. Inhaling his scent from the shirt, she found she liked having a bit of her man with her in this way.

He shimmied into a pair of blue jeans, and a white T-shirt, before picking up his sneakers. Videl finished by dragging a brush through her hair, and looking at him in a panic because he seemed on edge. She flopped onto the bed, still unable to walk because she hurt like hell in some places, while she tingled with satisfaction in others.

"We'd better wash those sheets," she said, helping him pull them off and throw them into the hamper. They heard footsteps echoing as Chichi's voice shouted his name.

"Coming Mom, hold on!" he groaned. Turning to Videl he kissed her sweetly and briefly.

"I'll stay here," she said.

"Wait, I know since Goten had Trunks sleep over, they can fend for themselves. But if you know them, they'll be screaming for breakfast soon… and that's the perfect opportunity to slip out."

"Okay, but you'd better not run on me buster," she mumbled.

"Well, I hear my little brother Goten asking for breakfast," said Gohan with a smile. "He may be a pain in the neck, but he's just saved you and me a lot of trouble."

The arrival of Trunks and Goten distracted the two teenagers entering the living room. Both of them were struggling to get breakfast for themselves while trying to decide who got hold of the remote. Gohan glanced in, realizing they were too busy trying to grab all the cereal and toaster pastries to take into the living room to notice anyone coming in.

"Is the coast clear?" she asked.

"Yes, but why should you worry about what they think? It's not like they have any say… unless you're worried that my little brother," said Gohan.

"I have no clothes," she whispered. "Except your t shirt and your mom might think TWICE about that!"

"I'll carry you to the guest room, so it will look like you slept there!" Gohan nodded. He zipped out, managing to zip by quick enough so Trunks and Goten were left wondering what had that been. Goku puttered about in the kitchen with Chichi, both of them rushing back and forth to start enough food for four hungry male Saiyans.

"Have you seen Gohan?" asked Chichi. "I just heard him come in."

"He's just probably hunting for some clothes, but I'm more worried about Videl."

"I'm sure she's just fine," said Son Goku, blinking as he saw Gohan rush past carrying a woman in his arms. A sense of surprise and relief crept across him when he realized that ki blast he sensed wasn't his an enemy attacking. Winking at Gohan, he suddenly stepped between Chichi and his elder son.

"Hyper speed is great," she whispered. "I think I saw some clothes in the guest room you could use."

"Humph, good you thought of that," he groaned, keeping his arm around her waist as he freed his other hand. They were both inside the guest's bedroom again, trying to figure out a way to best exit without Gohan's family pestering them with questions.

Because Chichi was the first to rise, she'd start breakfast and most likely notice them. Yet Goten was a bit sneakier, and seeing the way things were going, the last thing he needed was everyone getting embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out to tell them," Gohan grinned, grabbing the pair of jeans and a T-shirt she threw him. If it were up to Videl, he wouldn't wear anything to cover those muscular legs of his, and he knew that she preferred seeing them uncovered. That is, until she could get him into some more hip clothes like very TIGHT jeans.

Noticing Videl was staring, Gohan gave a mock snarl, catching her around the waist before playfully dumping her on the bed. He pounced, and almost smashed the flimsy frame as he landed atop her.

"I'll go out first, and you can come when you've figured out what to do," she giggled, teasing him mercilessly as he blushed almost as bright a red as his training outfits.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" he asked quickly.

"No, Gohan, of course not. But I think that I don't want to draw too much attention. I just want to enjoy a nice breakfast with you next to me, and then just quietly slip off and you can show me more about this mating thing?"

"Don't worry Videl. No matter what your dad or my Mom say, I don't regret what happened," he said in a low whisper.

"And I'm yours," she said, walking over to lean down and bite the welt on his neck. Gohan growled and did the same, lapping off the blood.


	4. Breakfast

Early Morning Blues: a Gohan and Videl story 

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd./Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime._

_Notes: this was a side plot originally in an AU story, but it worked so well for a cannon fiction, that I'm writing this for a pairing I have recently come to like. Videl and Gohan are 18 in this story, and it is set after the Majin Buu saga. They are both seniors at Orange Star High school._

_By Trynia Merin_

Beta read by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a big thank you to! Chapter 4 Consequences 

Videl's face and body temperature rose to that insanely molten temperature as it had many times in the last 24 hours. Dizzily she trembled at the memory of Gohan's lips gliding over hers. Despite his youth and strength Gohan has easily learned his way well enough around a woman's body. Namely her body, Videl rejoiced. Gohan's touch had been so gentle. Now as her hand shook feeling the heat of his, she trembled with fear at the thought of Chichi.

"Don't worry, love. Just relax and we'll get through this. Mom doesn't have to know," Gohan whispered.

"But she's going to find out," Videl mumbled. Inwardly she shivered at the use of his endearment.

"If Dad knows, then we've got a chance. Just watch and listen. He and I are used to keeping secrets. It's kind of a father son thing," Gohan whispered. His lips tickled her ear tantalizingly.

"I feel a little guilty sneaking around her, but I understand why," Videl nodded.

Gohan and Videl walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the table. Son Goku was rapidly devouring his usual dozen or so bowls of cereal while Trunks and Goten sat at the opposite end, also stuffing their faces. Gohan's dad sniffed the air tentatively and then realized what had transpired between them. Noticing Chichi flitting about, serving everyone food, he knew he would have to take action. So he geared himself up for the right opportunity, as he would in a fighting match. Accustomed to helping Gohan keep secrets from Chichi, he knew it was up to him to spare his son and Videl a lot of unnecessary grief. If Chichi could be enlisted in Gohan and Videl's cause, it would make things far easier. The trick was how to pull one over his clever wife. For all his innocence and supposed ignorance in the ways of human nature, Son Goku knew far more than people gave him credit for. After all, he knew Chichi and Gohan intimately. Little did they know he often used his clueless nature as a pretense for hiding the true fighter within. It was an effective way to bluff Chichi.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to this," Videl groaned. She did her best to help Chichi gather up the plates of food and serve Gohan and Goku.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" nodded Chichi, handing Videl the pot of coffee she found. In the background the sounds of laughter and shouts mingled as Goten and Trunks chattered about which one would get the chance to play their new game. Both were glad that the younger generation had found a suitable distraction.

"Hey Mom we're done!" asked Goten.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Chichi asked, resting hands on her hips. Son Goku however, shared a meaningful gaze with Gohan and Videl as Chichi turned her attentions to the gawking Trunks and Goten. Both of them were presently making kissing noises and pointing.

"Can we be excused Mrs. Son?" asked Trunks, remembering his manners.

"Why yes you may. Remember your manners Goten!" Chichi said sweetly, with an edge of steel. Goku hid his face in his bowl, pretending he had his attention elsewhere.

"Thanks Mom!" Goten laughed, leaping up and kissing his mom's cheek while levitating.

"Goten, no flying in the house!" Chichi scolded.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Goku finally asked through his usual mouthful of food. "I heard some explosion last night... and I could swear..."

"Just a lightning bolt hitting the house, nothing major!" he answered way too quickly, Videl thought.

"Oho how lame can you get," she groaned, glancing at Gohan. "And I suppose you're going to tell him that you fell asleep studying?" she whispered back.

"What was that?" Gohan asked, quickly glaring at them both. "Nothing happened I mean that shouldn't... I mean... we both got through everything... so..."

"You got through something all right," Videl rolled her eyes, then stifled her laughter.

"That's NOT what she means Dad," Gohan waved his hands back and forth in an X motion.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Chichi glanced at Gohan in confusion.

Goku said through mouthfuls, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're pretty edgy this morning."

"I was just worried, I mean when you said LIGHTNING hit the house..." Gohan blinked, burying his face in another bowl of food quickly with a flurry of chopsticks. "It's pretty serious... I mean you can get burned if you don't have the right kind of rod..."

At the sound of this, Videl spit a mouthful of coffee all over the middle of the table, showering Chichi with drops of brown mess. "You okay?" Son Goku asked, glancing at her from his early morning feast.

"Um... I think the coffee was a little too strong..." Gohan coughed, slapping her on the back.

"I'm SO sorry!" Videl laughed, throwing a napkin across and trying to dab the coffee off her future mother in law sitting across from her.

"Not a problem... I needed to wake up with a daily coffee shower," Chichi sighed, wiping her eyes because she started laughing for the very same reason.

"I'm such a klutz Chichi!" Videl lamented.

Chichi shook her head, letting herself mop down her face, "Honestly, don't worry Videl, you fit RIGHT in!"

"Something you two want to share?" Son Goku asked, glancing in their direction.

"No dad, I'm sure it's NOTHING," Gohan said quickly, frantically waving his hands at Videl.

"I meant the two ladies sitting right there wiping those grins off their faces," Son Goku clarified. "But you really look nervous, Gohan, something I should know?"

"Depends on who wants to know what," Videl said in a hushed whisper, and nudged Gohan under the table. Swallowing hard, Gohan reached across and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Gohan, have you and Videl been conspiring?" Chichi raised a brow. Her eyes gleamed with a dark sparkle.

"Um Dad... I um... Videl and I... we were sort of thinking that we REALLY like each other... and um... I think you'll figure it out sooner or later... how do I put this?"

"My dad's gonna call here and I don't know what to tell him!" Videl blurted out. "You know how he is, Goku-san! Please don't tell him!"

"Tell him what?" Chichi gasped, slamming her hands on the table. "Gohan, did you ask her to marry you? Are you two FINALLY going to settle down?"

"Mom… I…" stammered Gohan.

Goku shook his head and then held a finger up to his lips. He interrupted, "That you two are gonna be getting married sooner rather than later?"

"Oh Goku isn't it WONDERFUL?" Chichi squealed, leaping up from her chair. She wiped away tears as she squeezed Videl's shoulders.

"But Chichi I…" Videl stammered, cheeks bright crimson.

"Oh I can't WAIT to help plan the wedding! Of course you'll have my help if you want it dear, I am sure you'd only want the best!" Chichi laughed.

"But we didn't…" Gohan groaned. Goku rose from his chair opposite, moving over and leaning down to kiss Videl on the cheek.

"I'm very happy for you two," he whispered.

"Dad?" Gohan groaned. "If they know?"

"Trust me Gohan," Goku winked, squeezing his son's shoulder. "It's better this way."

"Know what?" Chichi asked, releasing Videl from a crushing embrace. The young girl exhaled in relief, silently thanking the gods that Goku had diverted Chichi's attention. Whoever said Goku was an idiot was wrong in many regards. He was far faster on the uptake then he realized.

"Aw MOM!" Gohan groaned. Again his cheeks flushed light pink.

"Are you worried about what your father will think, Videl?" asked Chichi sympathetically. She sat down next to Videl, and took the girl's hand. Nervously Gohan and Videl exchanged glances and Goku nodded, giving them another subtle wink.

"Who, Mr. Satan?" Goku chuckled. "I don't think so."

Videl ran with Goku's secret plan, hoping that he was faster on the uptake then they gave him regard for. She blabbed, "Are you kidding? He thinks Gohan here's a dweeb, and he couldn't' be MORE wrong! You don't know my daddy!"

"Who's gonna mess with the champion of the world? Don't worry, I'll talk to him for you if you want, Gohan," Son Goku promised.

Chichi philosophically said, "I'm sure he'll come around, especially when you tell him you're going off to college and taking that job that Ms. Briefs says she's going to offer you."

"Thanks so much, you're terrific!" Videl grinned, getting up and going over to kiss him on the cheek. She tried not to show how stiff and sore she was, but she caught his odd look and shivered.

"Least I can do, for a future daughter in law," he winked at her, and nudged her over in Gohan's direction. Automatically he caught her as she stumbled with the force of Goku's shove. Landing awkwardly in Gohan's lap she caught his neck.

"Dad! Be careful!" he gasped, struggling to both steady her and sit her upright.

"Goku, you KNOW better than to go showing off like that!" Chichi cried with a horrified look.

"Oops," Goku giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Honestly!" Chichi clicked her tongue. "Are you all right Videl? Don't you two go doing anything naughty!"

"I'm not here," Gohan groaned.

"Oh you two are so cute. As long as your clothes stay on, a little closeness is all right. But nothing indecent," Chichi waggled her finger at them. Exchanging odd glances Gohan and Videl felt the mutual hot blood spreading over their cheeks.

"Let me know when he calls. I'm sure by then we'll think of something to tell him," Chichi blurted out, and glanced at Goku with an amused smile. He nodded, scrunching his nose ever so slightly. Both Videl and Gohan stared at them as if they'd sprouted multiple heads.

"Looks like I'm not the ONLY one with something to tell someone?" Gohan whispered to her. She nodded, feeling her body react in desire at sitting on the lap of the man she loved and had just made love to for the first time last night.

"Ah... well..." Son Goku laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. "You could say that."

Both teenagers shared a smile of relief, and then glanced back at the two adults sitting on the other side of the table. "Um... well... I guess you two might want to have some more... study time before Mr. Satan wants Gohan's head on a platter?" Goku joked weakly.

"Oh yeah... yeah... of course!" Gohan stammered.

"Well I'll have a chat with the man myself! Nobody's going to think my Gohan isn't good enough for his daughter, humph!" Chichi sniffed. She crossed her arms over the chest of her yellow silk tunic, turning her nose up a bit at the thought. "I'll deal with your father, young lady. He'll be putty in my hands."

"Mom!" Gohan cried.

"Uh Chichi, maybe I should go too, you know?" Goku suggested.

"Don't be silly Goku! These things require a woman's touch. You'll go along, but leave the talking to me," said Chichi. "We're going to have to decide just HOW to delicately phrase this."

"Congratulations you two," Son Goku smiled warmly at them. Both Gohan and Videl inwardly groaned and sighed with relief. Having Chichi on their side was a definite plus. Unfortunately, Gohan sensed it was contingent on the assumption that he and Videl were platonic.

"Why don't you go spar at Grandpa Gohan's house?" Goku whispered.

"You're awful, Goku! Don't go giving them any ideas! They're not married yet!" Chichi groaned, throwing a piece of paper napkin at him. Mortified, the two teenagers stumbled out of their chairs and rushed off to take care of some very pressing business. When they were alone, Chichi felt Goku reach over and sweep her onto his lap with a strong muscled hand.

"I was waiting for those two to get together, but I didn't figure it'd be this soon," he murmured next to her ear.

"Guess we have no more excuse than they do?" she asked, nervously shifting on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around to hold her there, and she lay her head against his shoulder in resignation, realizing that people would know about their son's situation sooner rather than later. While her arms went around his neck, he angled his face for a kiss he particularly desired after a filling meal of some thirty plates of breakfast.

Half-thrilled at the possibility of getting caught by her children she tunneled her fingers through unruly Saiyan hair, marveling at its flexibility contrasted with its wiry stiffness. Though she was worried about setting a bad example, she didn't mind Gohan or Goten sneaking glimpses of her and Goku making out. Every chance she could get close to her husband, she cherished and latched onto. Seven years had been far too long without his touch. Something tightened around her waist before loosening and wrapping itself around her upper thigh. She blushed and then realized Goku's hand was sliding steadily higher.

"Mmm," she whispered as Goku lightly blew in her ear. Leaning down she slid cool fingers under the top of his orange gi. Goku chuckled and the chair creaked under their combined weight.

"Mo-om!" shouted Goten from outside. "Trunks says he hasta go home NOW!"

Chichi released herself from his kiss, panting with a bit of frustration that mirrored itself on his expression. "It figures," he gasped.

"What did you expect in the middle of a dining room?" she half laughed.

Goku groaned, "You're going to make me regret getting up, aren't you? Chichi, wait a minute, you didn't eat ANYTHING! Is that ALL you've eaten? How in the world are you going to be able to..."

"Because I'm not a big silly lovable Saiyan like SOME people around here, and I mean it in the NICEST way possible," she chuckled into his ear, both of them trembling with their mutual laughter and awkwardness.

"Mom! Are you in there? Are you sick or something?"

"Who wants to know?" Goku called out.

"Just a minute Gohan!" Chichi cried, trying to climb off his lap but failing miserably because his hand was still latched itself around her thigh and refused to let go. Groaning, he caught her against his shoulder and struggled to will his wayward desire to subside.

Sighing in frustration, Goku rested his head against Chichi's chest. "Gohan, what's the hurry?"

Trunks voice answered, "'Cause my mom and dad want me back before late afternoon, Mr. Son," he called.

"Trunks, just wait and we'll give you a ride!" called Chichi. Finally releasing her Goku let her up, and Chichi managed to stand up while panting heavily in turn.

Goku steadied her with an arm around her hips, while she trembled on suddenly weak knees. Both of them felt the temperature climbing in their bodies, and suddenly memories flooded back. Of how Gohan and Videl reminded them of another hopeful couple frightened to admit to a father that he would soon have a new son in law.

In complete understanding, Goku nodded and said, "And after that we'll swing by Satan City and drive Videl home!"

"That'd be awesome, cause my Dad's always saying he wants you to come by and spar so he can see if he can still kick your butt!" Trunks called. Chichi squeezed his shoulder, nodding her relief.

"He did NOT!" Goten called out. "My daddy can kick your daddy's butt any day of the week, got it?"

"Sure, right, whatever," Trunks laughed. "I'll bet you... two of my video games, any of your choice... that my dad challenges your dad the minute we arrive!"

"Really? Do I get to pick?" Goten asked.

"So Goku, are you going to follow my lead on this one?" asked Chichi.

"Absolutely!" he nodded. The enigmatic smile crossing his face, however held a double meaning. Things were going according to his plan. Both he and Chichi managed to reign in their sudden urges to take one another in the kitchen. They shared one last lingering look, both comprehending that the reality of Gohan and Videl's impending marriage had awakened once giddy desires of youth. Chichi could swear she smelled the masculine musk added to Goku's normal scent. Naturally, it indicated his desire, and she realized she had forgotten just how much she missed it. His own unique pheromones hung thickly in the air, causing her to tremble in the knees.

"Later," Goku nodded, his voice thick with the same hunger, having nothing to do with food. Chichi inhaled deeply and led the way out to the living room.


	5. Chat with Chichi

Early Morning Blues: a Gohan and Videl story 

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd./Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime._

_Notes: this was a side plot originally in an AU story, but it worked so well for a cannon fiction, that I'm writing this for a pairing I have recently come to like. Videl and Gohan are 18 in this story, and it is set after the Majin Buu saga. They are both seniors at Orange Star High school._

_By Trynia Merin_

Beta read by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a big thank you to! Chapter 5 Girl talk 

"I could use a hand with the dishes, Videl," said Chichi. She cast a meaningful glance at Goku, then her older son.

"Oh sure, of course!" Videl nodded. She seemed eager to have something to do with her hands. Quickly she got up and started clearing the plates away.

"Gohan, why don't you and I get freshened up while your mom and Videl clean up?" Goku suggested. Taking Gohan's arm, he led him away while Chichi shooed Videl into the kitchen. Together, they carried the massive stacks of dishes towards the huge sink basin. Like she had before, Videl automatically tied on a borrowed apron and pushed up her sleeves.

Chichi nudged her over, reaching for a dish. She stated, "You look like you've seen a ghost... are you all right?"

"Um yeah... I mean um... I guess I'm just nervous about what my dad will think. I appreciate you going to talk to him, but he's really hard headed," Videl admitted, pushing dishes back and forth under the water.

"I've had PLENTY of experience dealing with stubborn men, and boys. Don't you worry, dear," Chichi reassured her. Handing Chichi the dish she'd washed, Videl then picked up another and rapidly scrubbed it.

"I'm not surprised. Gohan, Goten and Goku seem like a real handful. But sometimes it's a nice change from hanging around at my place. It's so quiet compared to here," Videl commented.

Chichi reached over to catch the dish that Videl almost dropped. "Your father's just like any other man. You have to know how to stand up for yourself without being overly so. And when they don't get it, that's when you get tough."

"I don't think he'd say no to you, Chichi. No offense," Videl laughed.

"None taken," Chichi nodded. For a few minutes the two women continued their detailed work. Occasionally Gohan or Goten would wander in with a fresh stack of dishes from the table, and add to the pile. Quickly they'd dart out again to the main part of the house. Although some would regard this division of labor as sexist, there was a very good reason for them to be afraid. Chichi had made it clear that 'washing dishes' with Videl meant it was time for a little "girl talk". This roughly translated as no boys allowed. However, help carrying dishes was more than welcome. She could hear the whine of the vacuum cleaner in the living room, and guessed Goten or Gohan were pushing it.

Videl felt Chichi's eyes on her and flinched when the older woman asked, "Isn't that Gohan's shirt?"

"I um… yeah my clothes weren't clean and…" Both women regarded one another, especially the odd way in which they were standing on shaky legs with a certain obvious stiffness.

"It's quite all right. I'd expect him to be a gentleman and offer you a change of clothes. But you could have asked me dear. I'm sure I have something that would fit," Chichi said, pacing around Videl a half circle.

"Um that's nice of you but…" Videl trailed off.

"I'm sure your daddy would be even MORE easy to talk to if he saw his little girl coming home in women's clothes instead of Gohan's," Chichi winked.

"Oh yeah, good thinking!" Videl breathed a sigh of relief. Chichi glanced oddly at her neck, and Videl shivered.

"Videl, what's that on your neck?" Chichi asked, and Videl winced.

"I… it's nothing I mean…" Videl babbled. Suddenly a loud crash shattered their train of thought and Videl leaned over to pick up the broken shards. Chichi marched over to grab a dustpan and broom.

"Is that son of mine behaving himself? I told him to wait for the wedding after he was married," Chichi mumbled.

"It's nothing… we were just kissing, and it's not what it looks like!" Videl protested. Chichi gave her an odd look, while Videl held the dustpan and she swept the pieces into the metal container.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Goku did the same thing to me after we met at the Budokai. I was wondering if Gohan was going to act similarly," Chichi shook her head. "Honestly, like father like son."

Videl's heart pounded when she whispered, "You mean Goku and you… when you…"

"Oh yes, when we were first alone, and traveling to find the Bansho fan, Goku got a little… frisky, and before I knew it he'd leaned over and…" Chichi started. Videl watched the telltale rosiness spring in Chichi's face, her dark eyes a million miles away. Shards of dishes clattered into the trash can, and the lid slammed down with a definitive clang.

"So you and Goku… I mean this was when you first kissed?" Videl asked.

"It was so strange. When I first kissed his cheek, he acted like he didn't know what to do. And then as we spent more time together he got less shy. It's as if something possessed him. But then, when he came to his senses I found my neck bleeding! It was the oddest thing. Of course I wasn't too happy, but something inside me realized that it must be because he grew up in the woods. It's almost like what an animal would do to claim its mate," Chichi murmured, rubbing her chin. "But to see that Gohan did it to you makes me wonder what's gotten into him!"

"I… so you and Goku… I mean you waited till you got married before you… um…" Videl blurted out. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that! How rude of me!"

Chichi inhaled deeply, and rested her hands on her hips. "Well, you might as well know that Goku and I got married' in the tournament ring. But he didn't actually do anything after I yelled at him for biting me. I realized I must have scared him off."

"I see. But what's this about a fan?" Videl blinked at Chichi.

"I never told you about the Bansho fan, did I dear?" asked Chichi, with a chuckle. "About how my pa's castle was almost burned to the ground… in fact it was looking for that fan that first brought me and Goku together… it was fate…"

"A fan? Brought you and Goku together? Must have been some fan," Videl stared disbelievingly.

"It was an enchanted fan that could put out any fire… my pa and I lived on top of a mountain, but it caught fire… and well…" Chichi trailed off. Soon the memories spun out through Chichi's tale, and all talk of Videl's bruise was forgotten. She couldn't believe her narrow escape. Something told her that Chichi was hiding something, because it seemed odd that Chichi had not pressed her harder for more information. What was Chichi holding back, and was it an odd parallel to what had transpired between her and Gohan? Had Goku and Chichi really been together before getting married?

Gohan had said his parents were married in a Budokai ring'. So if Chichi considered them married, and then a bit of fooling around wouldn't be out of the question. Yet she had just admitted Goku was clueless when it came to what a man and woman did in bed. Something didn't add up. Just why would Goku suddenly bite Chichi and then stop? The whole thing puzzled her. Till she realized that Chichi's forceful protest could have easily scared Goku off from pressing his advantage. Nobody wanted to mess with the Ox Princess when she was angry for long.

Goku was struggling to wrap the vacuum cleaner cord around the machine once more without busting the appliance. Biting his lip, he managed to put it away just as he sensed Gohan's ki approaching. Goku brushed his hands off on his orange training pants.

"So you're you were going over to take Trunks back? And then drop by Videl's home?" Gohan asked, as he wandered in, tugging on his sweatpants. Still damp, his spiky hair stood up on end. Goku smelled the clean uncomplicated scent of Chichi's homemade soap and wished he'd thought of taking a bath after he'd finished straightening up the living room. Still, he figured he must not smell all that unpleasant considering he had bathed just that morning with Chichi behind the house.

He smiled to himself at the thought of sneaking out in the wee hours of dawn to the bathing barrel with a nervous Chichi clinging to his shoulder. Knowing that the house was filled with young men they had become stealthier regarding their trysting. What had almost happened in the kitchen was dessert to a playful night. Both had learned the art of lovemaking in strange places that would blow Gohan's mind if he knew. For all Chichi's bluster about improper actions, she was very creative suggesting alternatives to their own bedroom for lovemaking. Goku recalled the crisp cool air chilling her body in his arms when he used his instant transmission to zap them behind the house. She had not protested after he used his ki to heat up the frigid water so both of them could take a luxurious soak in the soft light of the rising sun.

"I figured you and Videl could use the moral support. And Chichi's all set to defend your choice to Videl's father," said Goku. "As long as she does the talking."

"Sounds like Mom," Gohan chuckled. He thrust his hands into the pocket of his jacket and shuffled his feet.

Sensing his son's awkwardness Goku knew he had to continue to clear the air. So he said, "Look, just so you know and you hear it from me, I'm not mad or anything. I think it's GREAT that you found someone to make you happy... I just want you to know that."

"Are you sure?" he asked awkwardly. "Videl's still scared to death about what Mom and her dad will think. If I can't be with her, I don't know what I'd do, Dad."

"But you know we're gonna have to face up to her sooner or later Gohan," said Goku. "That's why you have to trust me on this. As long as we play our cards right this will all work out for the best."

"Yes I know. That's why I've been holding off for so long. I didn't want to make anyone... angry at me," Gohan said seriously. "I love her, and I have no regrets. The last thing I want to do is make her life even more difficult living in her dad's shadow."

Goku reached over and patted his son's shoulder. Both of them sat down on the sofa for a moment, regarding one another. "That's why it's good to have Chichi in on this. You and I both know how forceful she can be when she's made her mind up. The thing is to work it to our advantage. I doubt Hercule could refuse her after she's found the best way to break the news."

"So all she has to do is find some way of saying that Videl's found someone special?" Gohan sighed dubiously. "Her dad's going to throw a fit. He's had this thing about her only being with someone stronger than him. The last thing I want to do is have to fight him and pull my punches. I don't' want to have risk hurting him!"

"Which reminds me," Goku said quietly. "It's been kind of bugging me a while and we didn't really talk much about it."

"What's that dad?"

"Well I just couldn't help but wonder sometimes," Goku trailed off, and then glanced at the ceiling. After a tense moment he asked, "Are you still angry with me for..." he asked.

"For being away so long?" asked Gohan quietly. Son Goku nodded seriously, looking his son directly in the eye.

"Be honest."

"I always am Dad. Sure part of me is still sore about it, but you're here with us now," said Gohan, sitting down at the table opposite his father, whose shoulders slouched in sadness.

"I still blame myself. If I'd been there... if I'd known how upset it made her whenever I was gone... I know how selfish it was, but at the time..."

"You did what had to be done. You don't' have to justify it to me, Dad, I get it. But beating yourself up isn't good either. If I was still mad I wouldn't be asking for your advice about this," Gohan coughed.

"I know. Your mom knows I'd do everything to make it right, and I have... I've done the best I can... at least I hope I did," said Goku quietly, looking for a moment like a lost boy. "I can't make up for the time I lost... but I can at least try to make sure I don't' make the same mistake again. I want to be here for you and Videl."

"I know that Dad. And it really helps to have you here now," said Gohan with a slow nod. He got up and went over to hug his dad, slapping him on the back.

"I'm glad," said Goku, getting up and walking over to pick up the phone. "You and Videl get ready. I think the car's got gas."

"Okay Dad, I'll just see if Videl's ready. Mom's probably talked her ear off now. I'll also round up Trunks and Goten."

"All right. I'll just call Videl's Dad to let him know we're coming," Son Goku nodded as he dialed Mr. Satan's residence.

Outside, Trunks and Goten had piled their belongings. While waiting for everyone to get ready they sparred quickly under the shade of the thick trees. Dressed in his black pants, white T-shirt and a sports jacket, Gohan motioned them both over.

"Okay guys, we're gonna take Videl back now after we drop you off," said Gohan.

"Mr. Satan? He's so funny!" laughed Goten. "Almost as funny as Daddy!"

"He's LOTS more entertaining than that, he's a million laughs," Trunks winked.

"Now mind your manners, he's going to be my father in law!" Gohan cautioned.

"Yep, and he's gonna flip when you bring your girlfriend home," giggled Goten.

"Oh please, he's just taking Mom and Dad with him so Mr. Satan doesn't try and fight him and get himself put in the hospital!" Trunks whispered, and then shut up. Out of the rear of the house strode Videl and Chichi. The latter's hands gesticulated eagerly along with the excited note in her voice. In direct contrast, Videl stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, her shoulders tense despite the cheerful smile on her face.

"Gohan, there you are!" Chichi shouted. "You're all ready to go? Where's your father?"

"He's calling Videl's dad to let him know we're bringing her home," Gohan announced.

"Oh man," Videl groaned. Chichi reached over and rested her arm around Videl's slumped shoulders.

"Now dear, we've talked all about this. We'll be there right with you, Goku-sa and I. There's nothing to worry about!" she reassured.

"Yep, my dad's got some sort of plan... you're dad's a sucker for new fans... so maybe he'll not kill me if I have Goku ask for his autograph?" Gohan asked.

"Very funny... and not very nice... but clever," Videl tapped her foot.

"Trunks, Goten, you guys ready to go?" asked Son Goku, striding out of the house. He wore his usual orange training ensemble, but he'd also thrown on a loose blue windbreaker.

"What did my dad say, Goku-san?" asked Videl, zipping up her coat and shouldering her book bag. Gohan took the bag filled with his and Videl's schoolbooks. Moving over he pressed a soft kiss to her ear while his mother wasn't looking.

"I told him that Chichi and I just were DYING to meet him, and that we were bringing Videl over when you came home," Goku winked.

"Ohh, you're clever but I don't know if my dad's gonna buy it!" Videl groaned. Instantly both Trunks and Goten chorused the famous Satan chant.

"They've got THAT part down right," Trunks whispered to Goten. "That silly chant's perfect, even if it is lame."

"Shh, Videl's got sharp ears," Goten said, giving him a kick in the shins.

"Ow, I'm so hurt," Trunks rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Ready to go?" Goku interrupted. Closing the door behind them, Son Goku locked and secured everything. Behind him, the two half Saiyans walked into the middle of the clearing where both houses nestled on the mountainside.

"Yep, let's fly!" called Trunks, waiting for the young couple to walk over to the parked car under the watchful eye of Chichi. She waved and then turned to Goku. He handed her a long silk coat, and helped her on with it while Trunks and Goten gathered their things into their multicolored backpacks. The engine of the white car roared into life as Goku pulled out and onto the main hover car road leading down Mt. Pauzo. Everyone hung on while Chichi kept a careful eye on her husband behind the wheel. Gohan remembered how thankful he was when his father finally learned to drive a car properly. Only under Chichi's continued insistence had Goku finally achieved his license. No less than two years had passed and Goku had received the license in the mail just two months before fighting Cell. Little did they know he'd be dead to the world and not able to use it till just a few months later. Catching the look in her boyfriend's eye, Videl reached over and clasped his hand.


	6. Videl Goes Home

Early Morning Blues: a Gohan and Videl story

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd./Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime.

Notes: Due to a lot of comments about how I seemed to have Hercule forgetting the Cell Games and all, as well as Majin Buu, I have deleted chapter 7 and totally reworked it. I apologize for the lack of clarity here, and feel a bit embarrassed letting such holes exist. However, I appreciate the candid comments and hope this makes the story much better.

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a big thank you to!

Chapter 6 Visiting Mr. Satan

After having dropped Goten and Trunks at Capsule, the rest of the Son Family was heading towards Videl's home to drop her off. Next to him in the front seat, Chichi made clear to correct Goku if he missed any turns.

"So just what made you two stay up so late?" asked Son Goku, glancing over his shoulder as they drove along to Satan City. "I remember you came for dinner and…"

"Goku we couldn't let Videl go home in the middle of the night! What WERE you thinking?" Chichi thumped the back of his head. "Now concentrate on driving!"

Naturally Gohan had not admitted to his parents the last part how he and Videl had reached home plate. He had truncated the story at them riding the Flying Nimbus. Goku's knuckles turned white as Chichi shouted, "Goku, get back on THIS Side of the road!"

"Sorry Chichi!" Goku swallowed as Chichi grabbed the wheel. Gohan and Videl gritted their teeth and felt their hearts pounding as the car jerked sideways. Chichi kept her hand on the wheel and Goku wiped his hand over his forehead.

"Are you SURE you want me to drive?" he asked.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road, Goku, please?" Chichi said as sweetly as she could, still having steel in her voice. Gohan shook his head laughing and Videl suppressed her own giggle. Something about their arguing struck a chord in her and she sensed she and Gohan would work out. After all, if his parent's marriage had survived Goku's repeated death and resurrection how hard could she and Gohan have it?

Goku's leather jacket's collar turned up in his efforts to keep the car on the road, and Chichi seemed eerily calm as she guided his hand with her own on the wheel. Finally Goku relaxed and managed to stay steady to the highway course. His black hair whipped behind him, pushing the spikes off his forehead and giving him a strange look almost like Gohan's.

"Turn left here, Goku!" Videl pointed. He did so; turning the angle of the car neatly, and Chichi uncrossed her fingers. Though he accelerated fast, he at least got them there in one piece.

"Not bad Goku, you're getting better each time you drive," Chichi said brightly. Gohan was relieved each time his parents managed to get through an argument without the usual fallout. Ever since Goku had announced to Chichi that they would live together from now on, she was a lot happier. Things settled into a comfortable routine, even after the hot tub incident where Gotenks had blown up the bathing barrel and Chichi had broken her new frying pan over Goku's noggin.

Vegeta swore he would NEVER attend a party at the Sons again after that. Goku thankfully had mellowed out and struggled in some vain attempt to get a job to try to supplement the family income. Chichi had studied and gotten a part time job as a midwife in the local village. Yamcha had invited Goku to try to be an instructor at a local dojo. However, it was trial and error to find something he was good at that would last more then a few months. The summer lifeguard job had been a modest success, and oddly Goku had worked out well as a local food taster for an add agency. Mr. Satan had even given Goku one of the contracts to star in a commercial for Satan Sport Drink.

Even the local studios that had employed Gohan to star in a Saiyaman movie got wind of Goku's talents. He even did stunt work that would kill normal people. Chichi was glad of the sporadic yet substantial income. Goku as a stunt man was a logical choice since he had a penchant for smashing things. Even the local Capsule factory had offered him a job testing cars and other vehicles to see if they could withstand running into him full force.

The impression Hercule Satan had of the Son Family had improved when he learned Goku was relatively strong. Yet, he still was reluctant to allow Videl to spend then school-related time with Gohan. Goku pulled up the family car to the gate, and Videl punched her code in. Chichi's eyes widened in wonder when she took in the vast complex of the Satan mansion. Videl could swear Chichi had a nostalgic look on her face.

"It's almost as big if not bigger then Pa's castle used to be!" Chichi gasped.

"You don't say," Goku started. They pulled up behind a large limo and several sports cars. Goku leapt out of the car despite Chichi's grimace. Fortunately, he circled around the car to open the door for her. Gohan got out as well, doing the same for Videl. Both couples squared their shoulders and exchanged glances.

"Well, shall we?" Chichi said brightly, standing up with what was royal posture. Videl noticed the regal bearing present in Gohan's mother and Goku nervously offered his arm. Videl led the way, and Gohan walked behind his parents as they strode up the walkway. Once Videl opened the door she led them in. Quickly one of the butlers descended, showering her with questions.

"It's no big deal! This is just Mr. and Mrs. Son."

"WE brought Miss Satan back, sir," Chichi interrupted, stepping forwards. "I'm Mrs. Son. This is my husband Goku. We're Gohan's parents."

"I'll introduce you. The Master of the house is most anxious. He appreciated your phone call, Mr. Son," he said, facing Goku.

"Ah sure, you're welcome," Goku answered, feeling Chichi poke him in the ribs. Gohan bit his lip and Chichi cast him a wink.

"Trust me, boys. I know my element when I see it," she whispered. Videl drew in a breath and they fell in behind the butler.

"Mr. Satan, Mistress Videl has come home!" he called into the house. Gohan felt his skin go cold and clammy. Chichi seemed unfazed as they were conducted into a vast living room dominated by a wide screen television at one end. Leather sectional sofas and huge portraits furnished the lavish place, and pacing around the room wearing a track was Mr. Satan himself.

"Videl, what WERE you thinking! You scared me to death, little girl!" Hercule exploded, rushing up and grabbing his daughter in a bear hug.

"Daddy, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Thank you for bringing my little girl home, Mr. Son! I was worried SICK!"

"Hello Mr. Satan," Chichi said, striding up and offering her hand. Dark eyes pinned him in an imperial glare and Mr. Satan set his daughter down.

"Nice to see you here, Mrs. Son... aww c'mon Chichi, you can call me Hercule, can't you? I mean heck we all know each other by now. Any pretty lady's welcome here, you know," he said, kissing her hand. Chichi looked at Goku's slight frown.

"I'm sorry we didn't call sooner, but we didn't want to wake you up. We know how much you need your rest so you can be the 'world champion'," Chichi continued.

"Daddy, don't freak. It's okay!"

"Well you know how worried I get about my little girl."

Chichi nodded, "I do indeed, Mr. Satan. Gohan's my baby boy, and I get worried SICK if he doesn't let me know EXACTLY where he is at EVERY MOMENT, right Goku?"

"Mom!" Gohan blushed.

"That's right, Chi," Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He threw a disarming smile that Videl recognized as non-other then a 'Son grin'. Seeing Gohan do it was silly enough, but watching his father made it downright endearing.

"Sit down, sit down. Hey servant guy, bring them something to drink!" Hercule waved his hand. Chichi primly smiled and lowered herself to sit on the sectional sofa. Goku plunked down next to her, letting his arm drape around her shoulders and his legs hang wide open. Gohan sat on his mother's other side, while Videl sat in an armchair near her father.

Chichi's look of confidence blew Videl away. Indeed she seemed to have taken on all the elegance and sophistication her father wished he had and desperately needed. In her silk tunic and scarf, she contrasted with the modern building, but Hercule seemed to notice that Videl was wearing a similar outfit. Gohan wondered if his mother could pull off things like those that she predicted. Noticing her determination, he was sure nobody could defeat her at that moment.

As they sat in the Satan mansion's living room, Goku's mind spun back to a previous time he had nervously waited in Gohan's position. It seemed only yesterday and an eternity past since he had stuffed his face at the Ox King's banquet table, Chichi at his side. The newly married/engaged couple had arrived in Frying Pan village a short time after the World Martial Arts tournament for the Ox King's blessing. While Chichi was confident her father would not object to the match, Goku was becoming accustomed to what being married really meant.

"So, you know just what I go through every time my little girl runs off," Mr. Satan sympathized. Chichi swirled her tea in its cup and took a small sip. Goku tipped back a mouthful of Hercule Sport drink offered him minutes before, and pushed himself to sit up straighter.

"Yes I do, Mr. Satan, I mean Hercule," she corrected herself. "My Gohan and my Goten always demand my full attention. What parent doesn't worry about her little babies when they go off fighting?"

Imagine Goku's astonishment upon learning that he had gained a father in one fell swoop. Not to mention Chichi as a wife, living in the same house for the rest of their lives. Although Goku had much to learn, Chichi had patiently been with him each step of the way, indoctrinating him into the mores of civilized life. While she could not completely tame his wild side, she at least added some polish to his rough edges. Enough so that he could comport himself without too much embarrassment. Both he and Chichi were diametric opposites that worked well together. Much in the same way that Vegeta and Bulma complimented each other. Chichi moved closer so her shoulder touched the armpit of his outstretched arm passing just behind her head on the back of the sofa. His left leg angled wide pressed against her hip. Rather than shrinking away, Chichi inched closer to her husband. To his delight, she seemed to want his physical presence rather than be embarrassed by it. Goku took a rare chance and transferred his arm to wrap around her shoulders. Ever so slightly Chichi leaned into it, and then regarded Mr. Satan sweetly. It occurred to Goku immediately she was rather proud to have a handsome muscular man as her husband.

"I'm just a bit worried Princess since you were the one who didn't call, you know," Hercule looked accusingly at them both.

"I must apologize..." Chichi started but Goku grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad. I should have, and I didn't mean to make you worry," Videl apologized.

"It won't happen next time, I promise. I'll make sure she calls, or I'll call myself," Gohan said.

"You do that."

"I remember how you used to get worried sick when I'd go off to fight in the tournaments, Chichi," Goku hastily added. "I don't know how many times she refused to let me train Gohan to fight because he was supposed to STUDY first. Chichi's always going on and on about how school's important for someone to get ahead… and that brawn is always nice and all…"

"Goku, can you blame me for wanting him to get a JOB and WORK?"

"Mom, Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Gohan said through the side of his mouth.

"Anyway, I'm glad you brought her home, kid," Hercule nodded to Gohan. "The least I can do is invite you all to lunch."

He noticed Gohan's embarrassed look, and saw Videl's silent plea to let him break things off before they got awkward.

"Well Gohan's the smartest boy in his class, and his father WAS champion of the world martial arts tournament years ago," Chichi interrupted. "And Gohan HAS learned some of his best moves from his father. This brings me to ask... have you ever thought about your daughter getting married! I mean since Gohan popped the question..."

Hercule almost fell out of his chair. "Now WAIT a minute, when did THIS happen!"

"Mom please, don't," Gohan groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Mr. Satan... she doesn't mean it like that!"

"Now wait a minute Chichi, I do want to marry him and all but this isn't the time to talk about that!" Videl almost simultaneously waved her hands.

"But I just..." Chichi spluttered before the room erupted into a state of cacophony. Hercule put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply.

"Okay TIME OUT! Just WHAT did she say, Videl?" he glared at her, standing up and looking oddly at Chichi and Goku.

"Daddy it's not like that. Please Chichi, I know you're excited that Gohan and I are going out... and we have talked about getting married..."

"Which I didn't HEAR anything about," Hercule coughed, clearing his throat. "When was there such a huge RUSH to tie the knot, and how did you miss out letting your DAD know about it? Did you pop the question, Gohan?"

"I... I... um... it's not like that I mean..." Gohan sweated, feeling mortified as he turned scarlet.

"Wait you didn't ask her, Gohan?" Chichi almost panicked, throwing up her hands. "But you said... are you saying you didn't? You'd better not be..."

"I did... I mean I did ask her, but we didn't... I mean..." Gohan babbled.

"He asked me dad but we didn't set a date! And we just came here to ask for your blessing!" Videl quickly improvised. Hercule inhaled deeply, staring at Goku who was trying to calm a panicking Chichi.

"Chichi, easy," Goku reassured her, squeezing her shoulder. Seeing his wife's temper flare he rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. Just how he had been lucky enough to keep Chichi from walking out on him dozens of times Goku had no idea.

Normally he gave no thought to such possibilities. However when he realized that a seven year absence often resulted in affairs for some married couples, he was astonished she had remained faithful to him, welcoming him back home when he informed her he was there to stay. All the years of pent up tears dissolved into a waterfall on his soaked shirt that day she sobbed into his arms on Kami's lookout. At that time, all he wanted was a good home cooked meal and a nice soft bed. Then it occurred to him just how much he had missed her warm body next to him in that bed, plus the nocturnal activities that were part of the package deal.

Since the last wish restored his full power, Goku had not been as exhausted as before. There was time for him to pull her into the circle of his arms and show her to what degree he had missed her in Otherworld. Immediately they proved lovemaking was one activity nobody forgot even after long absences. Hercule Satan's voice snapped Goku out of his introspection, "He's a nice boy, but Videl's my little princess! If he's asked you to marry him Videl, you should have told me right away! At least prepare me!"

"Daddy please!" Videl blurted out. "That's what I'm trying to do!"

"I know all that stuff's important," Goku interrupted, moving between his wife who had just leaned forward off the sofa. "But please, calm down!"

Videl blushed and Gohan blanched pale as Mr. Satan started to grind his teeth. "All right, I'm going to be calm. I'm cool with you guys dating and all, but come on! Give me a break here! I just got used to you going out with the boy, Videl and now this? I'm entitled to know what's going on here!"

Her blue eyes wide with frustration Videl protested, "Daddy, please let them explain."

"Now everyone just CALM down!" Chichi suddenly snapped. Having regained her self-control, she leaned further towards Mr. Satan. Her eyes gleamed brightly with controlled anger, channeling it into the tightest center she could without exploding.

"Who… what?" Mr. Satan stammered, seeing the fire in Chichi's eyes.

"I think it would be best if we ATE lunch and talked this over like adults, don't you think so, Mr. Satan?" Chichi huffed, trying to quell her temper. Gohan and Goku breathed sighs of relief when Hercule backed up.

"Um... yeah that's a GREAT idea! Did not I say that before! Hey servant guy, tell Cook there's going to be a whole bunch of admirers for lunch will you?" Hercule cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. As he yelled for his servant, Videl walked over and rested a hand on Chichi's shoulder. Just what she said to cause Chichi to keep from blowing her top Gohan did not know. However, he was thankful that she let out a huge sigh and the temperature in the room returned to normal.

"Very good sir," came the haughty reply. Sideling over to Gohan Mr. Satan whispered, "Wow, is she always like this when she's mad, kid?"

"Um, this is tame," Gohan whispered back as Chichi inhaled deeply.

"I think that's a great idea, Hercule," Chichi said demurely. Hercule almost fell over in a dead faint to see how calm and collected she was.

"Uh... great! Just follow me!" Hercule finally said, waving them after where the butler directed. He suddenly shared a look of very clear understanding with Gohan at that moment. On the way to the dining area he whispered, "Kid, its kind of a surprise to lay on me. But did you really ask Videl to marry you?"

"I did," Gohan said softly.

"Um... that's great. But you're not going to RUSH into it I hope..." Hercule added with a sudden stern look in his eyes. "Because Videl has plans for college... and well..."

"I know sir," Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry to drop the bomb like this... but I love Videl... and well..."

"Good thing you do, kid. I don't want my little girl hurt. And you've got enough sense to know not to make me mad," Hercule winked. "Now let's get some grub and talk like your mom said."

"Great..." Gohan groaned, not sure if he should praise Dende for his narrow escape. Seeing Chichi's ugly temper, Hercule realized in a heartbeat that Gohan was under a lot of pressure. Such a moment of shared sympathy brought him a little relief that Hercule would be the least of his worries... unless...


	7. Lunch with Hercule

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd/Shuisha Bird Studios. None of the characters here are mine; I am only borrowing them for the story. This fan fiction is written by me for entertainment only, and is not meant to harm the anime/manga.

_A/N: Nukem999 had a good point in your last review. Also I hope that more becomes clear in the next few chapters as to how fast or slow things are goign to go.

* * *

_**Early Morning of Our Lives together**

**Lunch at the Satan's**

After round one, the World Champion invited them to stay for lunch. The entire affair was served in a large dining hall, replete with long banquet table and multiple chairs. Chichi and Goku sat opposite one another towards the middle while Gohan sat to Hercule's left, and Videl to his right. Both of them faced one another shyly, their minds still reeling with the implications. Everything seemed to speed by quickly.

"Buu likes how Goku eats just as many burgers!" Buu said through mouthfuls of food. At his feet curled the family pet, Bee. He snapped up however when Buu took one of the burgers and stuck it under the table for him to eat. All of them had become accustomed to the large pink addition to Hercule's family. Indeed, he ate most of his meals alongside Hercule Satan. Sometimes Hercule even brought one or two of the lovely women that flocked around him on a dinner date, and they were just as eager to spend time with Mister Buu as with himself. Buu even had his own fan club.

"These are GREAT," Goku nodded, remembering to swallow before speaking. Chichi kept most of her attention fixed towards Hercule rather than shooting visual reminders for Goku to mind his manners. Since Mr. Buu and Goku's table etiquette was about the same, Chichi realized it was not so big a deal to impress anyone in that arena. Rather she focused on continuing to sell Gohan as a match for Videl.

"My kitchen staff throws them on the grill outside. No fancy schmancy grub here. Just good old food anyone would like. I can't stand those lobsters. They make me think of giant… cockroaches," Hercule whispered, leaning over to whisper to Goku.

"I don't know, they're pretty tasty to me. Then again I eat pretty much anything," Goku laughed. His charming smile seemed infections and everyone relaxed the tension in their shoulders a bit to see him so at home in the ritzy surroundings.

"Anything that isn't nailed down, right Dad?" Gohan added. Goku chuckled as his son nudged him in the ribs and they shared a look of mutual mirth.

"So, I assume you know Videl's going to college first," Hercule said.

"Absolutely," Gohan nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chichi nodded, picking up her glass of lemonade and swirling it. Ice clinked in her glass. Across from her Goku continued to stuff his face with another helping of hamburgers. At the other end of the table sat Mr. Buu, who was whooping joyfully at the abundance of food being brought in.

"Buu love parties! Hercule going to throw a party now?"

"Not just yet, Mr. Buu," Hercule waggled his finger. "My little girl's got to go through college first before she takes over Daddy's business…"

"Not that there's a big hurry, right Daddy?" Videl chimed in.

"Couse not! I've got YEARS left in me. Just making sure you know all there is to inheriting the family business that's all," said Hercule quickly. He followed his hasty words with a mouthful of potato salad, and then some more gourmet bites of hamburgers. Despite the fancy backdrop, Hercule seemed reasonably down to earth with his choices of food.

"I know all about that, Hercule, when it comes to inheriting responsibility," said Chichi with a nod. She still kept one hand in her lap, reaching for the burger she had cut into four identical pieces. Daintily she picked each piece up, nibbling on it while her husband matched Buu's appetite for food.

"I've still got to pass those entrance exams though Dad," Videl reminded him.

"Well with the genius boy here, I'm sure that's a snap," Hercule said, pointing to Gohan. "You'd better make sure she does, or else…"

"No problem with that," Gohan nodded.

"So, is there any particular objection to them getting married before college, or would you prefer they wait?" asked Chichi. Hercule coughed spasmodically, choking a bit.

"Now wait a minute, you only just told me they were interested in getting married! Videl's only 18!" Hercule spluttered.

"Mom, please, just a minute!" Gohan waved his hand quickly. "Listen to what he has to say. You made it clear earlier. But I don't think I should rush into anything you know!"

"It's a reasonable question," Chichi said. "I was married when I was 18, and I still managed to finish a college education along with raising Gohan."

"That's right. She studied REALLY hard. I remember all those nights she hid behind those piled up books. She has to be smart to teach Gohan all those difficult things years ago," Goku chimed in. Chichi blushed a bit, and saw the look of surprise on Hercule's face.

"Mom was my first teacher. I mean I did mail in my lessons to be graded, but I was home schooled, remember," Gohan gently reminded Hercule.

"So you got all those big brains from your lovely mom eh? Well, I guess now I know where he got his brawn from," Hercule joked. Chichi let the remark pass and then allowed herself to feel a hint of pride.

"I know you'd mentioned that, Chichi," Videl said, swallowing a few bites of her carrot salad. She pushed her food around on the plate a bit, too nervous to eat much.

"So if I can do it, I don't see why Gohan couldn't. And I'd be more than happy to help Videl and Gohan should they need help with keeping house," Chichi said.

"Now wait Mom… I appreciate the support, but I think it's better if Videl and I finish college before we take the next step, don't you, Mr. Satan?" Gohan asked.

"Marriage is a long way off yet!" Videl blushed profusely.

"That's right boy. No sense rushing into things. I mean if you're this in love with my little princess now I'm sure four years isn't forever," Hercule said.

"But maybe it's better if they did get married someplace in between all the work," Goku suggested. "I mean once they get married they're going to have to live together and all, and find a place to live… and there's all sorts of things that go with keeping a house…"

"I'd kind of hoped you'd live on Campus, honey. The college experience is something that you only have once in your life," Hercule said.

"True," said Chichi. "But I'd hoped Gohan would commute every day and continue to live at home. IF he and Videl married before I'd be more than happy to let them stay with us till they get their own home…"

"If it's all the same to you Mom, I think it's better if we lived away to school," Gohan suggested quietly.

"But it would save money, Gohan… we still don't know if you've gotten that scholarship yet," Chichi protested.

"Mom, I'm sure that full ride will come through. I could go to Satan City University. That is if Videl is going to go too. Then everyone would be happy," Gohan suggested.

"I don't know," Chichi said quietly. "I know that things are done differently depending on where you live… but there's nothing wrong with being married before. I mean it could be a good source of stability for Gohan and Videl. Who knows what could happen?"

"Maybe Gohan and Videl should decide that then," Hercule mumbled.

"Mom, I think Videl and I need to talk about this," said Gohan, holding up his hand to interrupt. "I love you Mom, but it's our decision, isn't it?"

"But I only want to help, Gohan sweetie!" Chichi protested.

"And we really appreciate it too, but we need to look at everything going on here," Videl said, reaching over to take Chichi's hand and give it a squeeze.

"There you go," Hercule said. "He's got a good head on his shoulders. I want my little girl to make the right choice you know. Not that he isn't a good kid. But she's still young. And well kids need to play a little…"

"Not TOO much," Chichi mumbled under her breath. She suddenly felt a foot brush against her thigh and froze. Goku sent her a meaningful glance across the table, shaking his head. Instantly Gohan and Videl turned identical shades of pink.

"Dad, really!" Videl groaned.

"I'm a modern guy really! I know what college is like… I mean I DID go myself! And anyway, if he loves you THAT much he can wait, right?"

"Right," Gohan nodded slowly. Chichi sighed, a bit deflated, but Goku's dark eyes seemed to silence her with their intent stare.

"But…" Chichi started.

"Chichi, later please? For me?" Goku asked quietly.

"All right Gohan, you win. But don't forget what I told you," Chichi said, and then turned to Videl with a knowing look.

Videl added, "Dad, Gohan, and I need to talk this all out before we decide on a date."

"Oh my Kami! They don't even have an engagement ring," Chichi groaned. "How could they say they're engaged without one… of COURSE they can't set a date till that happens…"

"Mom! You promised!" Gohan grumbled. "Don't go jumping ahead so much!"

"But my little boy is getting married!" Chichi retorted.

"You guys were married young obviously," Hercule pointed to Goku and Chichi. "But it's different now with kids. They need to have some fun and kick back. Not TOO much, but it doesn't kill them to live on their own and really see if this is what they want to do."

"They do love each other," Goku said. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Dad, please," Gohan persisted. "Mom, Dad, I love you both, but Videl and I have to work this out on our own. We came here to ask for Hercule's thoughts in this, and consider everything. However, Videl and I have to have our say. We stayed on the sidelines earlier out of respect."

"You're absolutely right boy. That's why I don't want you two rushing into something unless you're 100 percent sure!"

"But…" Chichi began before Goku again nudged her. She held her breath, trying to grip her self-control yet again.

"So Daddy, you see we aren't going to push things, okay?" Videl said. "I know that when you and Mom I first met you were engaged for almost two years before you tied the knot."

"Oh hey, here's desert!" Hercule interrupted. Rubbing his hands together, he eyed a huge silver bowl set before him. Drowning in rivers of chocolate syrup, three mounds of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream balanced atop a raft of bananas. Eagerly Hercule thrust his spoon into the dollops of whipped cream topping the dessert. Goku already plunged his spoon eagerly into his very large 20-scoop sundae.

Chichi surrendered when laying eyes on a huge slice of chocolate cake soaked with melted fudge and caramel. She did have to admit she was being quite pushy, but her gut mother's instinct told her she was making the right decision. It was so easy to pattern Gohan's life after her own in a sense, since history seemed to be repeating itself.

* * *

Once they had finished, Hercule invited Goku and Chichi to stroll through the garden while he led Gohan and Videl to a nearby lounge to 'discuss' what they intended to do. He wanted to have his own time alone speaking to the young couple, away from Chichi's pushy insistence they should press their engagement and marriage forwards. 

Seeing his wife's slightly slumped posture, Goku gently squeezed her fingers clasped in his. She turned her head slightly, twin pieces of dark hair framing her face swirling around her cheeks. Dark brown eyes plaintively peered into his, a hint of worry dulling their sparkle. "Chichi, are you okay?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Oh Goku, why do things have to be so complicated! I know that times are changing, but I really want Gohan to be settled in… I mean is it SO bad to be married AND in school? I'm sure it won't affect their college… but it would be so nice to have them setting up house… just think they could build a place right next to ours, and you could see all the lovely grandkids they'll have…"

"Chichi, there's no such thing as settled, and you know that," Goku interrupted. She stopped, letting her fingers slip through his.

Gravel crunched under their feet as they wandered around the curved path leading through a hedge maze. Brightly colored tropical birds flittered from place to place in the extensive landscaping. In the distance over the sound of the rustling branches and topiary shaped like animals, they could hear the tinkling of a fountain. Rather Goku could smell the water through the thick pong of flowerbeds.

"Goku, don't you think I know that? Judging how crazy our life and marriage is! I just want the best for our son! Is it too much to want a life free of being SCARED to death!"

"You never did want me to run off fighting. You always wanted a home and a normal life. But you eventually realized that was something that was unfair," Goku interrupted, grasping her shoulder. "I'm not like a Prince Charming person your Dad probably wanted."

"I've accepted long ago you're different. I fell in love with you because you were a hero. And I want to laugh at myself for pretending all these years that once two people got married that it had to be a certain way," Chichi answered. "I guess it was silly to think someone could wave a magic wand and make our lives... normal."

They emerged from the hedge maze a minute later, eyes resting on the carved stone benches ringing the three-tiered fountain. Chichi chuckled a bit seeing the Hercule theme statuette posing at the top, while the three marble basins dribbled water down to the bottom pool decorated with four stone fishes. For all his wealth, he had some sense of garishness mixed in with a touch of elegance that being rich brought to the fore. The other statues of him and famous wrestlers he sponsored lining the front walkway were an example of his peculiar taste. Here he had built his own shrine to his greatness, but still had beautiful patches here and there.

"What is normal anyway? I mean like Bulma and Vegeta. They're not normal. Krillin and 18 aren't normal either," said Goku with a chuckle. "Any other way and they wouldn't be who they are. And I wouldn't be who I was. And you said you wanted to marry me."

"When you finally realized what being married meant. All those years with me and my hard head," Chichi laughed gently. "Trying to make you something I thought you should be. And then all those years I missed you and realized it didn't matter."

"Yeah. But would you do it differently? I mean if there was someone else who could marry you and give you that 'normal life', Chichi, would you change it?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"No. Not now," Chichi said. "Not after I've got you back. Seven years is a long time to miss someone. And I realized what I missed most was all the silly things that I once pulled my hair out about. The way you would climb into the window when you' finished training. How you'd always ask what was for dinner instead of asking how my day was. Even how you'd try to find a way of sneaking off to spar when I asked you to help with the laundry."

"Uh huh," Goku nodded. "But I do the laundry now… and I do help with the dishes, even though you said I broke too many."

Not that she was one to talk, considering the huge pools in her father's palace, shaped like his own horned head. It had decorated the back garden of their once grand estate, now reduced to ashes and memories. Instead of building a third castle, the Ox King had settled on a modest mansion, much easier to maintain, and far from the ruined towers where Goku and Chichi had their marriage feast. He allowed flowers and trees, still partly tended, to overrun the ruins, forming a memorial garden where all his subjects could walk, and picnic to their heart's content.

"You're such a sweetheart to try after so long," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I didn't know WHAT I wanted when you died that first time. And I wanted to hate you for not coming back, and for dying on us. For taking Gohan away and worrying me sick all those times. But through it all… you still came home."

"You did say being married meant we lived together, for the rest of our lives. Where else WOULD I go? There isn't any other 'home'," Goku said quietly.

"There was Otherworld," Chichi answered. "But seven years… oh Goku we've talked about this… how I only remembered the good things, not the things that made me angry…"

"I wished I could have been allowed to see," Goku answered. "But once I went to Otherworld with King Kai, we weren't allowed to see what happened in this world. It was a big price to pay… and I knew you'd be angry…"

"But you left me Goten. And Gohan was alive, and we had a normal life. Without you," she said softly. "I would have traded that for all the years of you rushing off and coming home from those crazy adventures…"

"But it was because of a crazy adventure we ended up together at all," Goku reminded her. Chichi laughed, reaching up to squeeze the hand attacked to the arm curled around her shoulders.

* * *

Both Gohan and Videl felt as if they had run through the wringer by the time mid afternoon rolled around. If their bodies were not worn out enough with their nocturnal Olympics the night before, this would have been enough to reduce them to a stupor. Gohan could not help thinking it was the price he paid pushing their relationship up a notch. Now as they continued to chat with Hercule in the sitting room, it had been all Gohan could do to convince Hercule that his intentions towards Videl were honorable. Had Chichi just complicated things by insisting on them getting married so soon? Videl tried to reassure him that it would all work out fine, but Gohan felt dubious. 

Hercule shrank partly away from his daughter's insistent gaze. Hands on her hips she stared her father down and took a deep breath. "Daddy, look, Gohan and I should be the ones to decide when we get married. That's what I was trying to say before Chichi wouldn't let any of us get a word in edgewise."

"She's right. My mom can be a bit pushy, but I agree it's up to Videl and me," Gohan nodded.

"Glad you see things my way, boy," Hercule said. Placing a cigar in his lips, he lit it carefully.

"Um sir, those things aren't good for your health you know," Gohan started. Yet Videl elbowed him sharply in the ribs, silencing him.

"You seem fine Gohan, but I just want to remind you I'm going to be watching you like a hawk," Hercule informed him with a waggle of his finger.

"I know, Sir," Gohan nodded knowingly. "I promise I'm not going to force Videl into anything she doesn't feel ready for."

"You'd better not. I like you, and your parents are cool by me too. But you owe it to my little girl to treat her right. And I'll make sure that you do, if you get my drift," Hercule informed him.

"I know. In addition, that's why I wanted to reassure you that my mom could be a bit pushy… but the decision is Videl's and mine. And both she and I don't want to rush into anything before we're ready," Gohan said.

"You see Dad; he could have gone behind your back. But he's up front and honest, not trying to sneak around," Videl said.

"That's one of the reasons I've gone easy on him," Hercule winked at her, and she sighed. "But don't make me change my mind."

"Not at all," Gohan nodded. Slowly he rose to his feet, and stood to face daughter and father.

"Thanks for bringing her home. Next time you can come here to study. I have a few rooms that would work well for that. But no funny stuff," Hercule leaned close to whisper.

"Oh no, not me. I don't want to have to take it into the ring," Gohan protested.

"Good. Glad we understand each other, man to man. I'll have the butler show you out when your parents get back," Hercule said.

"Thank you," Gohan sighed. Turning to Videl, he walked over and held out his arms for a hug. Hercule watched them carefully, only relaxing when he pressed a chaste kiss to Videl's cheek instead of the deeper one he wished they could share.

Videl was thankful for Gohan's 'good guy' persona immediately. He was treading a fine line, and somehow this mollified her father.


	8. Walk in the Garden

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd/Shuisha Bird Studios. None of the characters here are mine; I am only borrowing them for the story. This fan fiction is written by me for entertainment only, and is not meant to harm the anime/manga.

**Early Morning of Our Lives together**

**Unlikely Advice

* * *

**

Goku and Chichi sat side by side in Hercule's garden. Nostalgic visions danced before their inner sight, pulling them from the present moment. All the events of the past 24 hours could not help but trigger memories of themselves at Gohan and Videl's age.

"Do you remember, Goku-sa?" Chichi whispered, turning to face him. Gently Goku reached over to grasp the side of her face. He knew through years of experimentation what his wife liked and did not like. Reaching up with one hand Chichi unfastened the band that held her hair up in a bun. Goku watched closely it uncoiled like a snake then rained down into twin straight curtains framing her face. At that instant, she looked far younger and less severe.

"I like your hair down like that Chichi, you don't look so angry all the time," Goku said.

"How's that?" she blinked. "What do you mean, Goku?"

"You look like you did when we first got married," Goku answered. Chichi's pensive look melted into a fond smile.

"That's sweet of you to say love," she gushed, her heart melting at his simple and heartfelt words. He needed no fancy speeches to make his feelings known. Goku tangled his fingers through her silky black locks, loving how they glided like water over his rough hands. Chichi simultaneously cupped his face between her hands, caressing his smooth young cheeks. Her Goku never aged a day, and an old fear shortly surfaced.

"I don't care about that," Goku answered aloud. Chichi blushed, realizing because they touched flesh to flesh he could read her thoughts.

"But women DO care about their appearances, Goku."

"I know Chichi and that's silly. Because we are married. A promise is a promise you know," he repeated.

"My innocent lovely husband," she purred.

"I don't know the same things that some people you call 'smart' do. But that does not mean I'm stupid. You know that more than anyone else, Chichi. It's taken you years to see that, but I love you," Goku answered. "I know what love IS."

"I don't doubt that for a second Goku. You just show it differently. Whenever you asked me for a meal, or wanted to devour my cooking, that was one way I knew you loved and accepted me. I could be petty and think that's all you cared about, but food is a way of expressing love, and that's what it took to reach you… but all along you knew far more then I gave you credit for," Chichi answered.

"I know that already Chichi," he answered.

"Sometimes I just have to repeat it, so you know I accept you as you are, Goku. Don't doubt that," Chichi said. "I can feel what you're feeling too, when I'm touching you. Like you learned to read thoughts by touching me."

"It's not just a Saiyan thing," Goku answered.

"Goku, do you sense anyone nearby?" she whispered.

"No," Goku said, closing his eyes for a moment to sweep the area with his invisible probes of ki. Like radar, they bounced off every living thing. He hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"Do you remember the first time we did this, Goku love?" she whispered, tickling his ear with her lips. Chichi climbed into his lap, so their faces were the same height. She then swung her leg over so she was straddling him, glad she wore a skirt.

"Yes," Goku rasped, his blood pounding fast. "You thought I didn't know anything…"

"But you did. And I told you to just let go," she answered. Grasping his face, she pulled him towards her for a kiss. Goku often let her take the lead at first. However, as their lips opened and he tasted her in his mouth, he felt his instincts arising. They were very loud voices in his mind, for he had lived in the wild for at least 12 years and had seen his share of animals mating.

"And let me show you how to love."

"Wrestling," he joked, and she giggled like a child again. Making love to him made Chichi feel eternally young, and she felt the crackling surge of his ki rising around them. Like a mantle, it surged over her body, boosting her own ki. Chichi was glad that he had learned how to bolster her energy so, having heard from Bulma how Vegeta had done so. Both women had often shared notes on how the two full blooded Saiyans made love. Because of Bulma's confessions, Chichi had given Goku more ideas on how to not hurt her.

Goku quickly applied the techniques, and to their delight, there were far fewer bruises. He had first applied them the last few nights they had together. Before Cell took Goku away from her. Although she fussed at hating his Super Saiyan appearance, he would power down so she could be with him. However, there was that one night in the bath when he showed her the benefits of Super Saiyan anatomical changes.

"Someone's coming," Goku answered.

Holding tightly to Chichi with one arm, he pressed fingers to his forehead. She prepared herself for the snatching sensation of instant transmission. Reality fizzled and dissolved away around them only to crackle back into place a second later.

Chichi yelped when she saw they were levitating high above the earth. "How do you navigate Goku without any minds to lock onto?" she asked.

"I sensed some of the ki of the birds up here. Nobody will bother us Chichi. Remember the last time we did this?" he whispered.

"One of these days I'm going to have to fly," Chichi realized. All those years of being married to the world's savior and she never learned. Mainly it was because she did not want to remind herself of how different they were. After all, she had nimbus to fly on, so why bother learning another skill she would hardly use.

"I always DID wonder why you'd never asked me to teach you," Goku laughed. "But it's easy! Especially since I've given you some of my ki."

"Wait a minute," Chichi quirked a brow. Goku blinked in shock.

"Watch this," Goku smirked. Chichi's ki surged, and gasped in shock to see her levitating quite easily under her own power.

"Wait… NO!" Chichi screamed, flailing her arms.

"Trust me, I won't drop you!" Goku reassured her. Her yellow tunic billowed around her body as she spread wide her arms and shrieked. She pressed her hands over her face and then felt someone phase in from behind.

"Got you!" Goku laughed, catching her around the waist. She playfully writhed and then felt a golden energy crackling over her.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. "You're not turning… Super Saiyan are you?"

"Did you forget the fun we had with that?" he whispered. "I don't like it when you're scared of me, Chichi…"

"I know… but still… it does make me feel… scared… because you don't look like you… I mean you are my Goku… but you look so… not human…"

"I want you to turn around and see me," Goku whispered. Hands on her hips he spun her around in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to be scared of me in any form, Chichi. I don't want to hide things from you anymore. You need to see this so you won't be scared of me, if I ever have to go this far…"

Chichi's eyes round as saucers took in the latest development in her husband transformation. She stammered, "What… what the HELL is this?"

Teal eyes shadowed by a prominent brow ridge regarded her. A long gold mane swung past his waist, crackling with white-hot inner fire. His gi glowed like the surface of a furnace, the aura almost searing her with its intensity.

"Super Saiyan three, Chichi. Don't be scared, please," he pleaded, voice reverberating like an earthquake. Still she let him keep his hands on her hips, knowing that he would not let her fall.

Gold energies surged around him, extending to her, cascading in gold flames. Normally his hair was swept upwards into that tower of spikes she feared and once loathed. Now she tolerated it and even became fond of the terrifying Super Saiyan powers he kept tightly shuttered. However, to behold him now she threw up her hands when she felt the intensity of his power ringing in her soul.

"You needed to see this Chichi. I know you're scared of the power I wield. But you have to know I would never hurt you. This is why I spent years in Otherworld. Learning to tame the abilities locked inside. Because of this…"

"You don't have to prove it to me anymore Goku," she said loudly.

"I know," he said, opening his arms to her as she reached out to him. That golden cascade swirled backward, then surrounded them both like tendrils of an octopus wrapping around prey. Lost in the golden fibers Chichi felt momentarily frightened. Yet she was reassured the next moment because of massively strong arms enfolding her. Along with it traveled Goku's unique scent to her nostrils, telling her that this was indeed someone she should never fear. All irrational terrors evaporated when his lips covered hers firmly. Tasting his breath wafting into her mouth she sighed with desire.

Automatically Chichi tunneled her hands through the hair all around her once she folded her arms around his huge neck. As many years before his radiant aura never burned her. Rather it sparked the gulf in their life forces by providing a bridge anchoring their souls together. One might think that by drawing a mere human so close to a being of immense power would equate to a planet rim side of a supernova. However, the comparison was false. Instead, she felt like a flower flourishing under the branches of a vast oak tree, shading, and safe from the elements. They completed one another in much the same way all creatures in an ecosystem wove together to create a flawless balanced habitat where life could exist for millions of years.

Chichi drowned in the comfort Goku's kiss offered, never feeling so safe in all her life. His true essence permeated her being, and she reached out to the questing thoughts ghosting across her mind. As before through physical contact Goku could read her thoughts and she his. Emotion, thought and consciousness merged before parting at the same time Goku released her so she could breath. Terrifyingly handsome were the first words she summoned through her pleasure numb brain to describe the face of a Super Saiyan 3. Giddy with joy she spent long minutes admiring the visage of her husband, the world's hero, and savior of Chikyuu.

"Incredible," she chuckled, deep rich laugher pleasing Goku's ears.

Voice deep with throbbing power, Goku answered, "Well I guess this means you're not afraid of me transformed like this anymore?"

"Goku, dear, just WHAT were you saying again about how you CHANGE with each transformation?" she blinked lasciviously. Goku laughed in great booming peals like a tolling bell of a city clock. Everything transformed to a force of nature, and Chichi felt as if she were bathing in the ocean, riding on its waves rather than fighting its force. One could survive a tempest if they succumbed and swam instead of fighting against its flow.

Goku smirked, his hairless brow giving his expression a primal smugness that pleased her even more. Fortunately, Chichi knew how to swim in circumstances metaphorical and real. Her husband would never intentionally hurt her. This she knew beyond any reasonable doubts at this time and onwards. Head tipping back she let Goku feed a steady stream of ki into her fragile body, reinforcing it for what was to transpire. Ever so carefully, he increased her natural life force level, knowing that pouring so much into a small vessel too quickly would destroy her. Because her trust was open fully she could receive his gift.

Goku tipped his golden mane head back, whispering her name. The energies of their kis erupted over the couple levitating a mile above Chikyuu. The explosion of light and ki swept like a tidal wave for a brief second, blindingly radiant. All beings capable of sensing ki blinked in momentarily alarm.

* * *

Miles away at Capsule, Vegeta blinked in irritation in his gravity room. "Dammit Kakkarot, only you could be so clumsy!" he growled. Suddenly his body tingled with the need for satiation. Shutting down his graviton, he mopped his still sweating brow. There was only one solution, and he almost flew down the hall to Bulma's lab.

"What brought that on, Vegeta?" Bulma shrieked in irritation as her Prince burst through the door.

"Thank that third class idiot friend of yours," Vegeta snickered, leaning in for a satisfying kiss. Scooping her up in his arms, he turned around. Bulma's laughter joined Vegeta's on the way up to their bedroom.

* * *

Piccolo on Kami's lookout saw Dende blushing profusely. Shaking his head, he tried to return to his meditation. Neither figured it would be easy.

* * *

Trunks and Goten smiled in mutual knowing that only young boys could. "Mommy just kissed Daddy," Goten giggled.

"You're such a toddler, Goten! Don't tell me your daddy didn't tell you," Trunks teased.

"I know all about that stuff, Trunks! It's just that if I say anything else, Mom would wash my mouth out with SOAP for a week!" Goten glared at him in return.

"As if she could hear you," Trunks chuckled.

"Your parents must be kissing too, cause I feel a big burst of ki just now," Goten started.

"Ugh, GROSS! Mom and dad kissing…" Trunks protested. "Let's get OUT of here!"

"Whatever you say," Goten laughed. Both boys rocketed off to fly somewhere away from the massive surges of ki.

* * *

Inside the Satan Mansion, Hercule hid behind the sofa. The whole world outside seared with blinding light and he cried, "What's going on? HELP!"

"Daddy…" Videl gasped.

"Videl, it's okay, it's not an attack!" Gohan grabbed her arm. Peering around the back of the sofa Hercule blinked at Gohan shifting uncomfortably where he sat on the sofa. He had moved apart from Videl a bit, and she could see him breathing deeply.

"Gohan, if it's not an attack," she trailed off, seeing the hungry gleam in his dark eyes.

"Videl… it's getting… hot in here…" he rasped.

"Someone wanna tell me what this is all about?" Hercule asked.

"Yes. And that's why they wanted to… hem be alone," Gohan admitted, mortified for the third time that day. Gohan and Videl fiercely blushed; sweat pouring down their foreheads to feel the massive ki surge. It did not take a genius to figure out just who and what caused the temporary ki flare. Especially when Gohan sensed another following it of almost equal intensity from West City.

"Gohan… was that…"

"Uh huh," Gohan blinked, glancing away in embarrassment. "Mom and Dad…"

"Is that from your parents, Gohan?" Hercule realized. He ducked out from behind the sofa and made his way back to his recliner. Sitting down again, he reached for a cigar and his lighter.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a good thing you taught me to sense ki," Videl mumbled, suppressing a hot blush of her own.

"Wow, that lucky sunofagun," Hercule guffawed, his mind making the connection.

"Dad, give me a break," Videl moaned, sharing Gohan's mutual discomfort. The mental image of anyone's parents doing something so natural tantalized those not related, and repulsed those who were.

"I think this is a good time to say that we'll WAIT a while before we… go THAT far…" Gohan broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Um… I think you and I get what I'm trying to say here," Hercule cleared his throat.

"Videl and I will make the decision in our own way, and in our own time," Gohan reassured him. Both he and his girlfriend took deep breaths, trying to calm themselves from the feelings they had just received from Goku and Chichi's energy surge.

"Um, how about the Taitans?" Videl brightly tried to change the subject. Hercule lit another cigar and shouted for a drink.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at one another, sharing a satisfied smile. Bulma reached over to light a cigarette tucked between her lips. Vegeta folded his arms behind his head, sighing in the afterglow of an entertaining afternoon. He would have to thank Kakkarot for the sudden inspiration, even though he would express it with a punch next time they sparred rather than a thank you.

Bulma set her cigarette in its ashtray, and then turned over to face her purring husband. Vegeta reached down and stroked her belly thoughtfully. "You said Goku was responsible," she started, yet Vegeta's finger touching her lip silenced the rest of what she had to say.

"Not another word. Let me enjoy the rest of this without mentioning that idiot's name," Vegeta chided her. Reaching over, Bulma playfully ruffled his spiky cone of hair flaring over the pillow he rested his cheek in.

"Vegeta, are you trying to tell me something?" she asked.

"I'm half dreading the next nine months," Vegeta answered cryptically, giving her a frown.

"What was that, buster?" she said, pulling her hand back. Vegeta caught her wrist, and then pulled it up to nibble on the back.

"How would you like another brat, Woman?" he smirked.

"Vegeta, give me a straight answer… you told me that it took a lot for Saiyan males to…"

"How about a daughter," Vegeta asked.

"You mean…" Bulma asked.

"And you'll probably give her another underwear related name," Vegeta snickered.

* * *

An hour or so later, Hercule led him Gohan to the front door, Videl walking partly behind him. When they arrived in the front lobby of the mansion, they saw Gohan's parents already waiting.

Chichi was tucking stray bits of hair into her usual bun while Goku ran his hand over the back of his neck. Both of them had that slight flush still indicating they had been having a lot of fun in Hercule's garden. Mortified, Gohan slouched a bit. He had not gotten much sleep the last night and knew he would be dead to the world. Although he wished he could see Videl again, he would be glad for the break. Both of them needed to cool off and reflect on what had happened.

Saying their good-byes, the Son Family took their leave of Hercule Satan. Once they pulled away, Hercule turned to his daughter. "Dad, you're okay with him, right?"

"I wouldn't have let him get away without a broken leg if I hated the guy, Videl," Hercule laughed. "His dad's a Boy Scout, and his mom's pretty feisty. But she's old fashioned, and I like that. I think I'm cool with you two getting more serious, only if you know WHAT you're getting into. I don't want you two getting into trouble…"

"Dad, I know what you mean," Videl blushed. "I'm 18 years old."

"Even though, you're still my little girl. No matter how grown up you are," Hercule reminded her. "And I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be careful. That kid's family is fine, but you two are going to get pretty distracted from college if you rush into this so fast!"

"Gohan's parents won't let that happen," Videl said. "His mom would have a stroke if Gohan fell behind in his studies. And she won't let that happen to me either. And Goku's a Boy Scout, like you said before."

"True. But that doesn't mean I won't still be watching you two as much as I can," Hercule said.

"I'm going upstairs to study some more, Dad, if you don't mind," Videl said.

"That's fine, sweetie pie. You do that. Daddy has a press conference this afternoon, so you're on your own for dinner. Cook will fix you up something nice if you let her know in time what you want," Hercule said, giving her a big hug and a kiss to the cheek. Videl nodded, glad her father understood. He could have been far worse, but luckily, he had a lot of respect for Goku.


	9. Some advice from Unlikely sources

Early Morning of Our Lives Together

Advice from Unlikely Sources

By Trynia Merin

* * *

That afternoon as she stretched out on her four-poster canopy bed, Videl had a giddy smile on her face. She pulled up the memories of last night, feeling it was almost magical. Compared to the stories other girls had confessed about their first times, hers was very pleasant. Gohan held back a massive amount of strength, and had not given her as much as a bruise. 

"I'm really in love with him," she soberly realized, flushing pink.

The next moment she quickly leapt up and rushed to her bathroom. Scanning the counters, she realized she was missing something. Then Videl beat a trail back to where her book bag lay. Digging through the zipper part that held something else, she pulled out the small tray of birth control pills. Her father had insisted she start taking them, because he guessed that she like many teens might fall to the temptation of sex. Videl had insisted she did not need them, but took them anyway to satisfy her father's protectiveness.

"I don't mind if you DO have fun, Videl. But I had better know who he is, and if he's weaker than me, FORGET IT. And if he EVER gets you into trouble, I'll flatten his face," she recalled him saying. "Just think of this as insurance."

"Jeez he practically ENCOURAGES me to have sex by insisting I take these. Or was he just showing in his way that he knows how things can be?" Videl wondered. Either way she counted the pills and was relieved to remind herself, she had been faithfully taking them since age 16. Most girls in the school were encouraged to be on birth control since the incidences of pregnancy and sex were up.

* * *

Elswhere, Gohan excused himself after they arrived at home, but Goku caught his son's shoulder. "Gohan, you want to go sparring?" 

"Sure Dad, let me put my books away," Gohan said.

"All right you two. But come back for dinner, and make sure you leave enough time to keep studying Gohan!" Chichi reminded them. Both of them nodded, and went inside to grab their things.

Father and son soon blasted off, headed off in the direction of Grandpa Gohan's home. It was close to the newly constructed house, which replaced the one Brolli decimated years ago. Touching down, Gohan and Goku let their bag drop to the ground. Inside Chichi had packed a sizable amount of snacks and fresh towels and clothes for them. She hated them arriving back all sweaty.

"I know you'd normally spar with Piccolo, but it's been a while," Goku said.

"Not a problem," Gohan said. He had changed into a set of clothes much like his father's, since they were the same he had gotten from Supreme Kai. Fashioned in the image of Goku's, they were the same shade of orange and blue. Yet Gohan had a sigil on the back while his father's was absent of one. They stood opposite from one another, taking stances to commence.

A quick bow, and then they flew at each other. Sparks crashed as Gohan blocked his father's punches. He shot out in a roundhouse kick that Goku crouched under; narrowly missing his father's sweeping trip kick. For a time they traded blows, simply relying on mere moves to communicate rather than powered up skills. At one point Goku phased out, and managed to sneak up behind his son to put him into a neck lock. "Gohan, you have to keep your ki sense trained!"

"I know!" Gohan grunted. Suddenly he dropped, letting his body go limp despite Goku's attempts to squeeze. Then Gohan managed to tuck his leg under his father's and jerk forwards. Both of them tumbled repeatedly, but when Gohan crashed down on top of his father, it knocked the breath from Goku long enough to break his hold. Then Gohan rolled over, his fist cracking against Goku's jaw.

"Nice punch Gohan. You're still pretty strong," Goku laughed, wiping a bit of blood trailing from his lip. He could punch and hit Goku all he wanted, for his father would simply heal with accelerated Saiyan pace.

"So Dad, you talked to me before, but why do I get the sense you still have something to say?" Gohan panted, standing fifty paces from him.

"Because," Goku heaved, wiping away sweat as he slid into another stance. "I know you…"

"Do you?" Gohan asked, phasing out. The next moment he appeared above Goku, his father narrowly avoided hitting him with an elbow to his son's back. Gohan feigned and then Goku caught hold of his leg, spinning around like a top. Then he let go, hurling his son away towards the trees. At the last moment Gohan recovered, hands pressed to the front of his forehead.

"Masenkoo… HAH!" Gohan shouted. Goku crossed arms in front of his face, blocking his son's basic attack.

"Good, Gohan. You almost got me there," Goku laughed with pride. Then a blaze of energy caught Gohan off guard when he flooded blinding white radiation.

"Solar FLARE!"

"Nice try, but no luck," Gohan gritted, hands shielding his face. Relying on his ki sensing, he reached out, feeling nothing from his father's blank presence. Yet, his gut told him his father must be ready to attack… from above.

Gohan took off, wildly weaving back and forth as if he were disoriented and blinded. Sure enough, he felt the sizzle of a ki edged punch in midair. He knew his father did not rely on energy attacks as much as Vegeta or someone else would. Goku preferred physical punches, and then escalated the game after toying with an opponent. Just why Gohan felt the need to get serious so soon he could not answer.

Yet he blocked the thundering punch headed his way easily, seeing the glow of his father's spiky tower of hair one second, and the gleam of teal eyes the next. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gohan had already powered up, his son's own fist slamming into his gut before he hurled his father headlong. Goku caught Gohan's forearm, cracking the whip and turning the move against him.

"Not bad Gohan, you're still pretty strong!" Goku gasped, picking himself up out of the sizable dent he made in the earth.

"You're just playing with me Dad. What's this all about?" Gohan asked, shaking his head, knowing his father was not even halfway serious like he.

"You think about Videl like you do about fighting. You're serious. I was just making sure you were on your guard," Goku explained.

"Another 'life lesson' through fighting, eh?" Gohan cocked a brow. "Always using sparring to make a point. I always wondered if you and mom ever did the same."

"Before you were born we did," Goku confessed, giving him a grin. Both of them powered down, each guessing the other wanted to talk now.

"Maybe you and Mom should fight more often. I mean spar, Dad. Sometimes she gets so frustrated. I've found that fighting with Videl makes me… feel better," Gohan shrugged.

"I guess you're right, Gohan," chuckled Goku. "It's just that she's so scary sometimes! And I'm afraid I'll hurt her if I'm not careful. I have to hold back a lot!"

"Look, what you and Mom did back at Videl's Dad's house… I appreciate what you two did, but I don't know if it made things better or worse, Dad," Gohan confessed, sitting down in the shade of a tree. He pulled a water bottle out from their bag, twisting the cap off to take a long draught. His father did the same, pushing sweat from his brow. Unlike Gohan's hair that was plastered to his head, Goku's still stood up.

"You were pretty worked up, so I thought you could blow off some steam," Goku said.

"Mom thinks Videl and me are just like you and mom were, huh? But I don't' think so," Gohan answered, still looking deadly serious. Goku knew the gleam all too well in his son's dark eyes.

"Gohan, she only wants the best for you. That's what she's always done even if she gets a little crazy about it. I mean if she didn't care, she wouldn't get so mad! You don't need me to tell you something you know yourself," Goku said with a chuckle.

"It's not a joke, Dad," Gohan growled.

"I know it isn't. Look, I trust you, Gohan, so why can't you trust yourself?" Goku asked.

"Videl's dad doesn't want us to rush into anything. However, I've always listened to Mom. Done what she said. Now… Dad, we… were… you know… so doesn't' that mean we HAVE to get married?" Gohan asked.

Goku sighed deeply, walking over and squatting next to his son. Gently he rubbed his son's shoulder, before giving it a friendly thump. "I guess I'm not the best to talk to about these things but I can listen. Okay… since you DID do it with her…I think you should get married."

"That's what my gut tells me. However, my head… I mean there are so many things that could go wrong," Gohan plaintively sighed.

"This is why you can't wait sometimes. Gohan, just cause you're married doesn't mean you stop living. Don't think what will go wrong, but what could go right," Goku urged him.

"But you and mom ALWAYS argued about you running off to fight, Dad."

"Yes she did. But you didn't always see how we patched things up, Gohan. When I said I was sorry. And when she sometimes said SHE was sorry for getting so mad. But the more she yelled, the more I learned that it meant she was scared. And I've done some really scary things. I guess that's why I thought it would be better if I didn't come back that time. But what I'm getting at Gohan is that…"

"But it's MY decision, Dad. Not yours, or Mom's or her dads!" Gohan snapped, shrugging his father's grasp off.

"Okay Gohan… I know! Look, we're still your mom and dad. But I know you're a man now," Goku nodded, satisfied.

"I don't want to shut you out, Dad," said Gohan. "But I'm scared."

"So what are you doing to DO about it? Ask her to get married?"

"You didn't even know what marriage was, Dad."

"But that didn't mean I didn't learn what it was," Goku reminded him. "Look, I know I didn't know ANYTHING about it. I had no clue. But something told me it was right. That I needed someone else in my life. And something inside told me your mother was that person."

"I guess," sighed Gohan. "Thanks Dad. But I think I just need to think about this myself."

"I know," Goku nodded. "But I'm behind you 100 percent whatever you choose."

"Thank you Dad," Gohan thanked him, accepting his father's embrace. In Goku's own limited way, he had somehow helped finalize Gohan's determination.

* * *

Even after his spar with his father, Gohan still felt the need to fly far away from his home. Something drew him in the direction of Capsule, to consult another female in his life that he knew would give a different perspective. That is if she was not in a meeting or engaged in mommy mode. 

He touched down outside of Capsule, suddenly noticing that he had not changed out of his fighting gear. However, the security guard waved him through, "Hi there, Son Gohan. You want to see Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes, is she available?" he asked.

"You can go right in," he nodded, and Gohan strode through the lobby. The recent President had made many changes, to convert the mansion into her own residence. Still it changed little after the Majin Buu incident, despite the attack of Hirudigarn where she needed to totally rebuild the main dome.

However as he wandered through he sensed only three ki's. Those of his brother Goten and Trunks, somewhere inside the arboretum. Blinking he stood there wondering if the guard had been playing games. After all, he had not said she WAS in; only that Gohan could go in.

"How nice to see you, handsome," cooed the voice of Bulma's mother to Gohan's amusement? "Good grief you always look much bigger and stronger each time I see you! I can't believe you were just a little boy such a short time ago!"

"Hi Mrs. Briefs. Is Bulma here?"

"Oh my, she's at the doctor's right now. But you can wait for her if you like. She should be back shortly. Did you want to talk to her? I've got some lovely pastries in the kitchen if you'd like to help me taste them… and your little brother's wondering when you'd be showing up…"

"It's okay, I'm not here to pick him up just yet, I'll just wait for Bulma… if she's busy," said Gohan. However, he felt her grab his hand and tug him into the main living areas with her regardless. Realizing he was hungry, he let her lead him to the vast kitchen. It was rare to see Bulma's mother puttering around so much, so something must be up.

"Damn," Gohan thought after a half-hour of eating sandwiches and a whole dozen chocolate chip cookies. Morosely he watched Goten and Trunks wolfing down their version of a snack and teasing him.

"Did you have FUUN with Miss Videl?" Trunks said.

"Is Videl gonna be living with us yet, Big Brother! Aren't you two ever gonna get married jeez?" Goten teased.

"You guys, I'm NOT in the mood, "Gohan shot them both a deadly glare.

"S'cuse me, you grouch, what bit your ass?" mumbled Trunks.

"Boys, such language!" Mrs. Briefs gasped in shock. "You know your mommy doesn't want you using those words around guests."

"C'mon Nanna, she's not here to see," Trunks scowled back.

"Still, in front of a lady, it's not nice," Gohan scolded, glaring at Trunks as if he were his own brother Goten.

"My mom would stick a bar of soap in MY mouth if she was here," Goten pouted.

"Jealous?" Trunks baited him.

Gohan was thankful when someone interrupted with a cough and a stern grunt of, "Don't you have anything BETTER to do then chatter idly by, boy?"

"Vegeta," Gohan nodded, looking up the Saiyan Prince. As Trunks ran by, he saw Vegeta's hand ruffle lightly through the boy's hair, something he would never see so readily.

"Dad, are we going to train today, or were you going to take us to the amusement park like you promised? We both kicked butt," Trunks said.

"After you finish your workout, we agreed, Trunks," Vegeta reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right," Trunks nodded. "C'mon Goten, let's go."

Vegeta saw the two off with his taciturn expression. Mrs. Briefs had placed a plate of cookies from seemingly nowhere, shoeing the boys out. Crossing over to the large fridge Vegeta tugged out a jug of milk and proceeded to gulp the whole container down in a swig. Gohan continued to stare off into space, suddenly feeling under intense scrutiny.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here, kid, or just take up space? Or are you here to bother the woman with your own mating problems?" Vegeta asked.

"Huh, uh… no I mean yes," Gohan responded, averting his gaze. Right now the last thing he needed was an annoyed Vegeta giving him more stress.

Stop babbling like that idiotic father of yours, boy," Vegeta reprimanded him as he sat opposite Gohan at the table. Already he had grabbed a plate of sandwiches left from a catering party the night before, setting them down on the table. Seizing a few, the Prince began to eat them.

"I was going to see Bulma, but I guess she's out. I'll just take Goten and go if I'm imposing," Gohan started.

"Cut the crap and come out with it, Gohan. You had sex with that Satan girl, and now you're feeling all worried about this planet's fool conventions?" Vegeta guessed.

"All right, there's no hiding it from you, Vegeta. I guess I just needed to talk to someone about…"

"And that idiot father of yours fell short so you sought out the woman's advice, eh? I suppose since she's not here I'll have to share my wisdom on this matter," Vegeta humped.

"Not unless you…" Gohan started.

"Shut up and listen, or else leave now, while I'm still in a good mood," Vegeta interrupted. "Stop that polite garbage."

"Sorry. Vegeta, I have no idea what to do. I slept with Videl… and my mother doesn't' know… but my dad does…"

"So what if that mother of yours knows or not? Are you not 18, Gohan? You are a man in the eyes of this world and Saiyan society. Are you going to let her puss whip you the rest of your days or stand up and be a man?"

"Vegeta, it's not like that," Gohan glared at him, feeling the protective urge resurface. Seeing Gohan's ki spike Vegeta smirked.

"So you've got a backbone. Too bad, it only emerges when you are pushed to the wall. Show some balls, Gohan, and take that earth woman for your own. Who's to stop you, but your own squeamishness?"

"Her father."

"That idiot? What can he do?"

"I don't want to humiliate her, Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Since you insist on playing these mundane games, at least play them with the conviction you should have, instead of hiding behind your mother's skirt," Vegeta taunted. "Or are you…"

"That's enough," Gohan said quietly. "You're right. I'm letting my fear get the better of me."

"And you're supposedly a genius? Well better late than never for you to get that through your head, Gohan. Ever since Cell, you have let your power decline for favor of fitting in, and have suffered the consequences of letting yourself get soft. Aren't you tired of pushing aside your own desires for those of your overbearing mother?"

"She's not overbearing Vegeta! Stop trashing my mother! I've put it with it for years and I'm getting quite tired of your crap," Gohan glared at him.

"Then prove me wrong Gohan. Show some balls. You have already made that woman your mate. What does it matter if you marry her in the eyes of Earth law now or later?"

"It does," answered Bulma, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.


	10. Next day

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd/Shuisha Bird Studios. None of the characters here are mine; I am only borrowing them for the story. This fan fiction is written by me for entertainment only, and is not meant to harm the anime/manga.

**Early Morning of Our Lives together**

**Peer Pressure**

_Some ideas for the next few chapters are from leviathan-ran on Deviantart. Thank you my dear for your contribution. Much Love!_

* * *

The next day Gohan awakened at his regular time. Still he could smell Videl's tantalizing scent clinging to his clothes and in his room. Although the sheets had been laundered and changed since then Gohan's sense of smell seemed particularly acute. A quick sniff seemed to bring a sense of calm over him, so Gohan felt he could face the day. So far he was not flooded with thoughts and sensations not his own, but he felt a strange tickling in the back of his thoughts. As if he there were another presence, he was not aware of before.

He reached for his wristwatch, then checked the capsule attached to it. Sometimes he still felt the need to wear that 'Great Saiyaman' outfit in case he ran across any trouble. For the past few days very little had happened to warrant an appearance by him or Great Saiyagirl. Crime had died down to minor break-ins that the authorities could handle on their own. Both superheroes had informed the police they were only to be contacted for jobs that taxed the resources of the law department.

A quick shower taken indoors later followed up by a blast of ki to dry his hair, and Gohan returned to get dressed. This time he selected a more casual pair of jeans, leaving behind his usual nerdy ensemble in favor of a polo shirt. The outfit was completed with a pair of nice new sneakers. He made his way into the kitchen to sit down at the table piled high with breakfast. Already his father and younger brother were stuffing their faces, served by Chichi flitting about with second and third helpings.

"There you are! You slept in! There will be nothing LEFT if you don't shake a leg, Gohan," Chichi informed him.

"I asked for yours, but you had to s how up after all," Goten whined.

"You're dressed a little different Gohan," Son Goku commented, through mouthfuls of his breakfast.

"I suppose it's not that bad, considering you're wearing one of those newer shirts I bought you last year for your birthday. I didn't realize it went so well with blue jeans," Chichi clicked her tongue.

"It's only a study day. I'll be at the library most of it," Gohan said, looking calmly down at his mother. He lacked the usual nervousness, but Chichi seemed in very good spirits.

"He could wear clothes like yours Dad," Goten chimed in.

"Now don't give him ideas, Goten," Chichi scolded, but ruffled her younger son's hair. "I have to admit it's growing on me. Especially since those are NICE jeans, not full of holes or rips as if some of the teenager's think seems 'cool'. Eat up Gohan…"

"Right Mom," he nodded, sitting down to get what breakfast he could away from the others. If he glanced up from his bowl he could see Goku mouthing a thank you to Chichi, who wrinkled her nose playfully. Dad's constant presence and attention to his mother continued to mellow Chichi's still high-strung disposition. Certainty after what happened yesterday she had a reason to celebrate. Such thoughts made Gohan blush and he pushed the image from his mind.

"Are you going to get some balls and make it known what YOU want?" Vegeta's voice echoed in his mind. Gohan finished his food efficiently, then stacked his plates to take to the kitchen.

"I'm going mom," he announced. "I put my dishes in the sink."

"Say hello to Videl for us! And don't forget your lunch," she said.

"I don't think that will be," he started, then figured that battle was not worth it because he didn't want to ruin his mom's good mood. "Okay thanks."

He took the paper bag she handed him and leaned over to kiss her cheek before hugging his dad and little brother goodbye. Goku slapped him on the shoulder and then opened the back door for him. "Remember just relax," Goku whispered.

"Right Dad, Thanks," he said.

"And if you're going to be saving the world, be sure and call us to let us know if you'll be home for dinner?" Chichi called, cupping her mouth with both hands to call to him as Gohan blasted off. Ki flared over him as he rocketed across the skies towards school and Satan City.

Meanwhile Videl had arisen from bed, and felt the aches and pains still plaguing her body. How she received them were still far worth the aftereffects. She went about her own morning routine, choosing to dress herself in a new skirt and short sleeved blouse that was low cut. A quick goodbye to her father on the way out from breakfast brought her to the air car she normally took to high school. Although she could easily fly, she knew her father would scold her about drawing undue attention to herself.

"Those tricks are fine for the ring and when you're playing hero, but be careful please?" he urged. "I mean I bought you that car for your sweet sixteen and the least you can do is use it to humor your old man… sweetheart?"

"Sure dad," she relented. Luckily, there was no need to worry about parking with her vehicle since she could easily capsulate it and carry it in her purse. Today she had paid particular attention to her hair, and walked around in a pair of strappy sandals. Weather was mild, and she felt the need to show off for Gohan's sake.

The small amount of makeup added enough charm to her without detracting from her beauty. It was hard to focus through a written exam in Biology, but she was glad for the study session. Nearby across the lecture hall she glimpsed Gohan, sitting near Erasa and Sharpener. While other students were perplexed, Videl felt much relieved that the facts easily flowed through her pencil to the paper.

"All right class, thank you for an excellent year. I wish you luck in your other finals and comprehensives," the teacher said after all the papers were handed back. The bell rang, and Videl stood up to put her schoolbooks away. Erasa sidled up to her whispering, "So, you didn't call me all last night? How did you do?"

"Pretty good. But I think I can't know till the scores are posted on the school web site," Videl whispered back.

"So… did you and Gohan have a fight?" she asked.

"Oh no," Videl whispered, dragging Erasa into the ladies restroom. She hated to elude Gohan, but sensed her friend would not be satisfied without a quick and dirty news flash.

"Wait, you two made up… and… wait did you go to HIS place to study?"

"Well," Videl leaned closer, both of them standing near the sinks and scanning for anyone who would be listening.

"Wait… you did… and you… Oh Videl… did you…"

"Just a minute… we got to his place, and his mom fed me. You know how she is the best cook in the world practically. She let us study in Gohan's room…"

"Wow how did you pull that off? I thought you said Mrs. Son was the overprotective mom from…"

"She's cool once you know what to tell her," Videl whispered, trying to keep her excitement in check. Erasa's blue eyes widened when Videl continued her confession. With each passing minute, Videl's face flushed from pink to bright red.

"You two… did you…"

"I wasn't sure I could walk for a week," Videl whispered back.

"EEEEH! YOU LUCKY GIRL!" Erasa squealed.

"SHHH! For heaven's sake!" Videl clapped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"You and he… did it? How was it you've got to tell me!" Erasa pleaded.

"It was so… how can I describe it," Videl said dreamily. Erasa was amazed to see such a look on her friend's face. Being with Gohan had softened the rough edges on the tomboy, and left her a young woman.

"Was he gentle and sweet, or hard and fast? I heard the quiet types…"

"Both and neither. It was incredible. Erasa, it was ten million times better then anything we have heard the rest of the gang say," Videl laughed.

"Lucky girl! It didn't hurt?"

"It hurt, but he knew what he was doing…."

"Then you really did do some hands on studying of biology," Erasa giggled. Both of them continued to whisper about things until several other girls entered the room. Grabbing each other's hands, they rushed out to grab some lunch. On the way there, they saw Sharpener and a few of his friends standing around. Erasa and Videl's other friends named Flair Tip and Prisma Mark, both with purple hair and tanned skin, and pink hair and violet eyes respectively clustered with them in the line. Prisma brushed off her blue sundress while Flair was pulling her purse further up the shoulder of her blue jeans vest and capris ensemble.

"Don't you two look like you've got a big secret," Flair whispered, fluffing out her purple hair which complimented her bronze skin nicely. "Some dirt you two want to share?"

"I'm only worried about if we all passed the biology final!" Prisma interrupted. She twisted a lock of her long pink curls around one finger nervously. Her violet eyes sparked with worry.

"I think we'll be okay," Videl said.

"I saw you guys yesterday with Sharpener and Gohan. Did you have a private study session we didn't know about?" pouted Prisma.

"Leave 'em alone. I'm sure with Gohan they're going to get straight A's," Flair waved a dismissive hand.

"Let's go get some coffee, I need it after being almost fast asleep," Erasa said.

"Don't you want to meet the guys for lunch? Because they are standing over there waiting for us…" Prisma waved. Already two young men, both the boyfriends of the two girls were sitting or preparing to drag chairs out of the table. Sharpner was already standing near them.

Minutes before, Sharpener had chased down Gohan, who was glancing around for Videl. "So, did you have FUN studying last night?"

"Give me a break Sharpener. I hope I did the same thing YOU did, actually studying my notes," Gohan returned.

"Lay off the bookworm, Sharpner," someone interrupted. Gohan looked gratefully at their mutual friend Bic, who was broad, shouldered with muscle. Although he was a football player, he studied quite hard. Gohan had helped him on several occasions with other classes, and had earned the jock's respect in spades. Short-cropped hair on his tanned head was a dark red, almost crimson, and he stood a full head and shoulders above the two classmates.

"Guys I'm starving. The girls are going to bitch if we don't save them a table, remember?" the second person named Beryl reminded them. A bit slenderer then Sharpener, and shorter then Gohan, he pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose and glared at both of them. A letter sweater had the words Baseball written across his back, and despite his smaller frame, his arms were nicely muscled.

"So let's go already," Bic urged. "You guys coming?"

"Misery loves company," Sharpener shrugged.

"Erasa's probably going to be there with Flair and Prisma," Beryl said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over one arm.

"I bet you can't wait to pitch your usual lines at her. Did you catch anything funny last night?" Sharpener asked.

"Zip it Sharpener," Bic urged. Sharpener clamped his mouth shut and glared.

"Easy guys. We're all fagged out from that exam, so let's keep it cool," the pitcher of the team raised mediating hands.

"Fine, it's nothing," Bic said.

"Whatever, I'm starving," Sharpener said.

"So Gohan, I wanted to thank you for the suggestions. I think the flash cards worked great," Bic said. He strode first, with Gohan walking next to him, followed by Beryl and Sharpener a few steps behind.

"Sharpener, I'll tell you about the play by play. If you tell me if you and Erasa had some fun of your own."

"Okay, but you'd better dish," Sharpener brightened up. "Did you and your honey get a hands on for this test?"

"It was all bases loaded," Beryl whispered. Eagerly Sharpener angled his head closer. Both of them had played baseball together several seasons and were next door neighbors. Often times Beryl kept Sharpener in check if he got too much out of line. He had tried to urge Gohan to join their team despite Gohan's protests.

Bic knew the other two from middle school. He watched over most of the 'nerdy' kids because he had once been one himself. That was before he had his growth spurt and gained a good amount of muscle. Now the nerd turned jock took care of his old friends and new. Gohan felt most at ease with him, and the two were discussing the finer points of which question they missed when Beryl interrupted.

"There's an empty table there, guys. Let's grab it."

"Right. You joining us Gohan?" Bic asked.

"I guess if nobody minds," Gohan shrugged. He felt too good to let Sharpener's glare ruin his morning. Each of them pulled out various chairs and tipped others up to save places for their female friends.

Bic waved the cluster of girls over from the lunch line. He led the way, Gohan at his heels. "Stay here," he told Sharpener and Beryl. Both of them piled their books around the spare places and kept any others from stealing their spots. Male voices interspersed with female ones once Gohan and Bic grabbed the trays gallantly for Videl, Erasa, and their friends.

"You're late," Flair scolded.

"So how'd it go, Hun?" Beryl asked Bic.

"We'll tell all soon," he waved her to the table.

"Gohan, you were right. I did… study on my own last night," Erasa whispered.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I had hoped Sharpener didn't drag you into using those tests," Gohan nodded.

"Let's just say Sharpener shaped up after I got wind of that," Bic said firmly. "I don't think he'll decide on that option."

"Good," Gohan nodded with satisfaction. Erasa beamed with pride, while Videl moved up to stand near Gohan.

"Hi," she said shyly. He gave her a smile and reached out to take her hand.

"I missed you," Gohan answered. Their fingers intertwined and he set down her tray before them. Once chairs shifted, the eight friends arranged themselves in a comfortable circle around the round table. Gohan pulled out a bag lunch, as did Beryl, while the others contented themselves with the food. Bic got up once more to fetch more food for himself and anyone else that wanted it.

"What's this I hear about 'outside help'?" Beryl sidled up to Sharpener.

Gohan almost spat out his drink had Videl not slapped him on the back. "Easy there Gohan."

"You okay?" Flair wondered, tossing Videl a napkin.

"You don't have to spray it, bookworm," Beryl cautioned. "I was just wondering if you used those tests or not… because if Bic finds out you did…."

"You'll be dead meat," added Prisma, threading her arm through Beryl's.

"All right already! I get the message," Sharpener sulked.

Surrounded by the crowd of their friends, Gohan and Videl were jostled and pushed. Everyone tried to maximize tabletop space without knocking the contents of their respective trays to the floor. Bicc Penn and his girlfriend Flair solved their quandary by eating off one tray. As for Erasa and Sharpener, they simply got rid of their trays and put their bowls and plates directly on the table.

Beryl and Prisma sneaked food off each other's plate. Despite the huge basket of fries and double order of barbecued chicken they worked on, it still seemed like they picked at their food. It drove Sharpener nuts whenever he would accompany his oldest friend on a double date because of this. Evident by the impatient glare he shot the two over Erasa's shoulder. "C'mon, you're going to make me nuts eating one dang fry at a time!"

"Don't you know it's my secret weapon, Sharpie? Makes the girls stay with you longer," Beryl mock-whispered.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint," Sharpener relented. Gohan and Videl were pushed closer together, so as Videl tried to reach for a napkin, Gohan leaned over to pick up his bag off the floor. He extracted a few containers out of it, and opened them up. Taking a pair of chopsticks, he used them efficiently to eat the rice. Erasa at the same time leaned over Sharpener's lap to pull something out of her bag and set it before them. She gleefully pulled the plastic wrap off a homemade tangerine and spinach salad. Sharpener raised a brow; annoyed she set it right in front of him.

Yet seeing Beryl feeding his girlfriend a fry, he changed his mind. Especially when she licked ketchup off his still extended finger. Erasa suddenly felt his arm snake out and drag her onto his knee. She almost dropped the spoon she held, feeling Sharpener's muscular chest pressed to her back. "Okay, let's see what you've brought, since you've put it right under my nose," he whispered.

"Is he for real?" Beryl shot an inquiring look at Prisma.

"Oh hush up! I've been trying to hint to those two for Kami knows how long," she hissed in his ear. He found a mouthful of chicken wing shoved into his mouth. Erasa blushed a pleasant shade of pink when Sharpener himself started digging through the salad with his own fork, appearing VERY interested in what she had to offer. Gohan was thankful Erasa and Sharpener had drawn attention away from him and Videl.

"Hey, I think we've hogged enough chairs," Sharpener glared at the surprised looks of everyone else. "I don't think any of you would argue about this…"

"He's so forward," Erasa giggled, loving the fact that he had finally seen what was in front of him all along. In addition, to her delight and everyone's continued amusement he let her feed him small bites.

"He's actually eating it and liking it," Videl whispered to Gohan. She leaned forward to take a mouthful of ginger chicken he extended to her on his own chopsticks.

"Wonders never cease," Gohan snickered to himself. "He's actually showing some brains. Erasa is a sweet girl. I only hope he treats her well."

"Don't worry," Flair whispered, next to him, half sitting on her chair and Bic's lap. "If he doesn't, Bicc with see if he fits into his locker."

"Even though I usually reserve that honor for freshmen," Bic joked.

"Ha ha," Videl shot him a glare. Nevertheless, both smiled.

Not wanting to be outdone by Sharpener's open declaration, Beryl urged his girlfriend into his lap, and there were two empty chairs pushed out. Eagerly the ever-crowding cafeteria snatched them up. The only thing they feared was the overzealous eye of a teacher lunchroom monitor chewing them out for PDA's.

"Crap, I think I saw Miss Harrison on lunchroom duty!" whispered Beryl.

"What are they going to do to us seniors? Give us detention?" Sharpener laughed, quite liking the feel of Erasa on his lap.

"Well there's a thing called 'not graduating', which could turn into a five year plan if you're suspended for not keeping your hands to yourself, idiot," Bic glared at him.

"Oh, so they're supposed to put up with you and bookworm playing Boy Scout and get jealous?" Sharpener teased.

"There's a time and place for everything," Gohan interrupted. "And if you respected the rules, you wouldn't want to put your girlfriend in danger because you can't control your base impulses."

"Oh I'm so scared," Sharpener laughed.

"Loosen up, Gohan," Beryl said.

"Leave him alone. You people behave, okay. That's for later," said Bic, glaring at his classmates.

"Lousy spoilsports," Sharpener gave him a dark look. Nevertheless, his blue eyes spoke of promise to a shy but excited Erasa that he released from his lap. Reluctantly Beryl did the same with Prisma. As the teacher marched over both girls made a show of gathering food plates and rushing off.

"Nice save," Beryl whispered. Sharpener had to agree.


	11. Fessing Up

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd/Shuisha Bird Studios. None of the characters here are mine; I am only borrowing them for the story. This fan fiction is written by me for entertainment only, and is not meant to harm the anime/manga.

**Early Morning of Our Lives together**

* * *

"When did you first kiss?" Beryl nudged Videl.

"What?" Gohan spluttered a mouthful of his beverage across the table. The recipient of this spew of droplets this time was Sharpener, who cursed under his breath. Erasa's attempts to mop the food off his visage with a napkin soothed him for the time being.

Videl's blue eyed glare focussed annoyed at Beryl. With an expectant glance towards Gohan she asked,

"Excuse me?"

"No use asking him that stuff, Beryl. He's not going to answer THAT in a million years," Sharpener answered on Gohan's behalf. Erasa's eyes widened, as did Videl's at the unexpected intervention.

"I'm not asking you Sharpie. Aren't you going to answer the question, bookworm," Beryl further taunted, his eyes twinkling with the growing smirk poking one cheek into a fierce dimple. Judging from the angle of his crooked smile, Erasa felt the tension reaching boiling point. Uncomfortably she squirmed in Sharpener's lap, causing her date to feel blood rushing to a place he was both pleased and flustered to realize.

Dark eyes bottomless as midnight, Gohan lowly but firmly answered, "That's none of your business, Beryl."

"Like we want to know his business anyway," Sharpener added, tightening his hold on Erasa's waist to keep her from squirming so much. Not that he minded the result, but trying to stand up a few minutes later would cause many eyes to divert south of the equator.

"My first kiss was at the movies," Flair tittered.

"I remember that well, sweetheart," Bic said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Guys, get a room," Videl threw a piece of ice at them both. "Seriously! Can't we talk about something else?"

"It's not like we're asking if anyone's a virgin," Beryl began. "You are so uptight man… what's your deal?"

"Shut up," Gohan suddenly said, a low growl erupting from his throat. "That kind of talk doesn't belong here."

"What's gotten you so uptight?" Beryl asked Gohan.

"Guys, simmer down," Bic said, playing moderator.

"It's no big deal, Gohan. He asked a simple question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, so relax," Sharpener said, grabbing Gohan's shoulder.

"It's something that guys talk about in locker rooms and girls talk about at slumber parties," Erasa supplied. "Not something we talk about in mixed company."

"I agree with that," said Videl. "So if you don't mind I've got something else I'd like to do."

"Just answer the question, Gohan. I'm not the one making it a big deal," Beryl continued. Everyone wanted to slap him at the stupidity of his persistence. What was he trying to prove anyway?

Sharpener was not in the mood to have a fight develop simply because he wanted to explore the interest he had sown in Erasa. Alternatively, was it the desire to help someone that had now become important to the girl he once thought he loved? Whatever the case Sharpener found himself quickly blurting out, "Look Gohan, you could just say it's none of our damn business if you want. Beryl, that's his business okay?"

"He's right," Gohan chimed in, shooting Sharpener a grateful sidelong look. "Back off, Beryl. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Excuse me, sheesh," Beryl grimaced. "Aren't we a little touchy?"

"Look, buddy, some people want to think about other things, let them do it. However, our relationship is OUR private business everyone. NOT the subject of everyone's lurid fantasies. If any of you have anything you would like to ask, fine. But don't do it like it's something to brag and embarrass us about, because I won't stand for it," Gohan said angrily, nudging Videl off his lap. His dark eyes gleamed brightly, making everyone shiver.

"Oh, so we're not good enough to hang with you, is that it, bookworm?" Beryl asked, shoving his girlfriend aside and leaping to his feet.

Videl caught hold of Gohan's arm, leaning back a bit. Jabbing a finger in Beryl's direction she snapped, "Get lost Beryl. Gohan's right. It's NONE of your beeswax what Gohan and I do, got it?"

"Guys, enough, people are staring! Cool it," Bic interrupted, waving his hands.

"Um… he's right… sit down okay?" Flair contributed.

"I'm not the one making a big deal out of nothing! Bookworm's the one who has a stick up his ass, not me, Bic!"

"Shut up Beryl. It is not worth it. Gohan, if you do not want to talk about it just say so. Don't throw a fit!" Sharpener urged.

"Come off it sharpener, don't tell me you're sticking up for the guy!"

"Everyone shut up and listen to me!" Gohan raised his voice further. "I just don't like gossip that's all. It's rude and it's sophomoric and I REFUSE to play these games."

"He's right," Flair said quietly. Suddenly they felt the weight of dozens of eyes on them, burning like invisible heat.

"Sit down Beryl. You too Gohan. There's no need for this. Gohan has a right to his opinions. So drop it," said Bic. Suddenly Beryl plopped down on his chair, next to Prisma. Meanwhile Gohan and Videl gathered up their books and stuffed them back into their respective bags.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Flair, but I think I've lost my appetite," Gohan said. "Excuse me."

"Later," Videl added, before disappearing into the hubbub of the whispering crowded cafeteria. Everyone exchanged awkward looks after such a conversation stopper.

"He's sure old fashioned, Beryl. You know how he was when he first showed up. Are you surprised,"

"I know Prisma, but still… he shouldn't have a cow for such a simple question," supplied Flair. "Even if it was direct."

"Flair, I admit he's a bit shy about such things. But that doesn't mean he's less of a friend."

"Bic… guys can we change the subject already?" Sharpener asked.

"What's gotten into you, Sharpie?" Beryl asked. "Suddenly defending Bookworm."

Sharpener tossed his head with a swirl of blonde hair. He started stacking his books and then reached over to grab Erasa's. She asked, "What are you doing?"

"Erasa, let's get out of here. The moods shot, and lunch is over," Sharpener said, extending a hand to her.

"Huh?" she asked, still sitting in the chair abandoned by Videl.

"You coming or what? I don't know about everyone else, but I've got some exams to pass," Sharpener continued.

"I guess you're taking after bookworm Sharpie?" Beryl snickered.

"Beryl, get the stick out of your ass. I don't have to explain my business to anyone!" Sharpener retorted.

"I think we should leave, Sharpener," Erasa suggested, lightly taking his hand.

"Hey, who put a bug in your shorts man? Why are you being so damn touchy?" Beryl demanded, standing up and glaring at his friend.

"This isn't the royal jerk competition you two!" Bic glared at both of them. "Now sit down because you're making a scene."

"Always worried about your image?" Sharpener glared. "C'mon… let's go."

Both of them quickly wandered off in the same direction as Gohan and Videl had gone. Leaving four other teens blinking oddly at each other under the scrutinizing watch of the onlookers.

"Show's over, butt out!" Bic shouted loudly. Quickly the rubberneckers looked away, mollified by the large football player's imposing bulk rising out of the chair. Nobody wanted any trouble. Especially when the lunchroom monitor orbited backs and marched right towards them.

"Excuse me, but you two need to come to my office right away. I don't want anyone else stirring things up Finals week!" Mrs. Harrison sharply interrupted. Sullenly Bic and Beryl were waved to follow her, their girlfriends gathering their own books up.

"Gohan, go easy," Videl whispered, tugging his sleeve. "What's gotten into you."

"Why should we have to put up with that garbage? We're graduating from high school, not continuing it!" Gohan complained, still marching along with Videl clinging to his hand.

"Hey, Gohan!" shouted Sharpener's voice.

"Now what?" Gohan mumbled.

"Hey, wait up! Listen!" Erasa called.

"What?" Videl asked, turning to look at them. Her quick tug on Gohan's hand stopped him, much to his irritation.

"If you don't mind I've got some studying to do," Gohan said, not looking at the other couple.

"Gohan, I just wanted to let you know Beryl wasn't being cool. In addition, that well…" Sharpener scratched his head.

"Where are you going with this?" Videl suspiciously asked.

"We were just talking and um…" Erasa said shyly. "Would you mind having a group study session with all of us together."

"No tests, just our own notes. How about it Gohan. Let us bury the hatchet. I mean we are all about to graduate and I um... I am the first to admit I've been an ass about this. So can't we all just be cool now?"

"What's in it for you?" Gohan asked.

"Look man, I'm sorry okay? I should not have been such a dork. But can we just start over? I mean we're all friends, and once we all graduate… I mean… you do have a point and all," Sharpener fumbled.

"Huh, that's news coming from you," Videl said.

"Give him a chance okay? He did stand up for you back their, Gohan," Erasa said sweetly.

"What do you have in mind?" Gohan asked, turning around to face them fully.

"Dinner on me? Truce? Then we all study at the place of our choice? Library or wherever. And there's NO catch, Gohan," Sharpener said quietly.

Gohan and Videl exchanged glances. Holding out her hand Videl said, "Okay. That's cool."

"Fine," Gohan said. Sharpener was nervous at first but was surprised when Gohan extended his hand as well. Bewildered Sharpener saw the frown fade from the dark features that softened, and reached over to shake hands with his once rival for Videl.

"See it's not that hard to behave, right boys?" Erasa giggled. Videl rolled her eyes and Sharpener actually allowed himself to relax from that permanent bad boy smirk.

"Wondered when you'd pull the stick out of your butt," Videl mumbled. Nevertheless, Erasa's giggle and quick hug to Gohan irked her before she could start. That strange look of jealously Sharpener shot in Gohan's direction was a refreshing change.

Piled into Sharpener's car, the four friends chattered quickly about the best way to study English Composition. Once they exited, they found their way into a shopping mall, where Erasa just had to look at the new dresses. There was a long wait at the restaurant Sharpener chose, and Gohan wanted to try somewhere less expensive. Therefore, the four teenagers all stood just inside the entrance of Escargot, mulling over their options.

It was Sharpener that spoke first, curling his arm around Erasa's waist. Casually he suggested,

"Hey I've got an idea, babe. Gohan and I'll wait here, and you ladies go off and shop a bit."

"But Sharpener…"

Erasa's blue eyes twinkled, which didn't surprise Videl in the least when she squealed, "Sharpener that's a GREAT idea! I saw the CUTEST dress we have to try Videl. And the nail parlor's doing a 2 for one deal… we'll get our nails done while we wait!"

"But Erasa…" protested the other girl.

The Matre D suggested, "Excuse me, but would you like to wait or come back? You can sit in the bar if you would like. There's a chance you can get a table more quickly…"

"The bar?" Gohan blinked, tugging at his collar as if someone had suggested he should jump in a shark infested lake.

Sharpener patted his shoulder comradely; "You are 18, right? In addition, you don't have to get anything leaded, bookworm. I just want a man to man chat with you that's all? I mean since the girls…"

"So that's your motive eh?" Videl glared at him.

However Erasa exuberantly cut off any further protests Videl or Gohan could offer, "How about it Videl? Which would you rather do? Shop or wait in some noisy bar?"

"We'll wait in the bar while the ladies go and come back?" Sharpener asked. "Go on Erasa, we'll keep the seats warm for you!"

"Thank you!" Erasa squealed. "But I forgot my credit card! I only have enough cash for dinner!"

"You can borrow one of mine," Sharpener said, reaching to take out his wallet and pass one of his credit cards to her. "Here, I'll write down the access code for you."

"Wow, that's generous of you," Videl looked at him.

"Anything for the lady. Now shoe, both of you, and have fun. Call it a study break, right Gohan?" Sharpener said, slugging Gohan on the back.

"But Sharpener… the whole point was to take them out to dinner."

Leaning close to him, he whispered, "Let them have their girl chat time Gohan. Play along will you?"

"But Gohan…" Videl started.

"No, it's okay," Gohan said with a smile. "I think it wouldn't hurt. And you two do need a break…"

Videl shrugged and then both she and Erasa went over to give their respective dates a hug. After all, Videl would hear all the details later. Sharpener seemed very relaxed while he and Gohan took seats at the long granite countertop. Both presented their Ids, and Sharpener ordered a West City Brew while Gohan settled for Capsule Cola. To his surprise and delight, Sharpener did not berate him on his beverage choice.

Light from the TV flickered over the patrons along with the neon buzzing signs spelling out West City Brew and Satan's Secret Ale. Patrons filed in from the waiting area, clustering around the already filling bar counter where the two huddled. Grabbing a handful of nuts, Sharpener tossed one into his mouth. Gohan picked up his fizzing glass, wet with condensation. He tossed the lemon wedge in, and raised it to take a sip. Seeing Sharpener hold up a hand and grab his beer, he hesitated.

"A toast, Gohan," he offered.

"What to?"

"Graduation, and friendships, new and old. And for making me pull the stick out of my butt and um…"

"Act like a human Being?" Gohan chuckled. Sharpener grinned, clinking their glasses together. Visibly they relaxed, and soon settled into talking like old friends. Gohan had to admit he liked Sharpener better as a friend than a rival for Videl's affections. Especially since he had suddenly decided to show his interest in Erasa.

Yet, his protective nature wondered what would result. Would Erasa be disappointed or not? He was interrupted in his thoughts by Sharpener's next question, "Um Gohan, I know it was stupid to ask about a first kiss. But was it because it was in front of the girls that you got all upset?"

"Yes," said Gohan. Occasional clinks of the bartender reaching for bottles and the murmur of patrons around them drowned out their conversation, proving sufficient masking noise.

"I see. Well you are an old fashioned person. But hey, that's cool with me. And you are right. WE are growing up. Videl is lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And I'm a dope for not letting it go sooner," Sharpener said. "Just treat her good okay."

"Or we'll take it outside?" Gohan smirked. Sharpener laughed, and they continued to sample their beverages. They swiveled their stools around to watch the ballgame. The female bartender aimed her remote at the TV, turning up the sound. Both of them chuckled to hear about the Taitains versus the Satan City Devils.

"They're nine ahead, and it's the fifth inning," Sharpener noticed.

"Yamcha's up to bat next!" his friend pointed up to the flickering screen, rife with images and the latest scores scrolling along the bottom.

"You know Yamcha the Slugger, Gohan?"

"Of course! He's one of my dad's oldest friends!"

"Heh, cool. Maybe you could twist his arm and get season tickets, Gohan?"

Setting his Capsule Cola down, Gohan said, "Hey Sharpener."

"Yeah, Gohan?"

"It was in West City. My little brother and his best friend saw us though, and I tried to stop them from telling Mom…"

"Oh? What's this that you're talking about, bookworm?" Sharpener wondered, mouth still half full of mixed nuts. His voice cleared through the application of more beer.

"My first kiss… I mean my first… well… French kiss," Gohan said with a blush.

"You didn't have to tell me man. But thanks," Sharpener said with a smile. "Are you sure this wasn't the Great Saiyaman you saw kissing her?"

"I…" Gohan stammered.

"Relax. I know who you are. I mean Erasa figured it out. And we all saw you at the tournament," said Sharpener. "But it's not like I'm going to blab it to the world. Most of us didn't draw the correct conclusion after that whole thing… I mean it was like something came over us all that we wanted to forget but didn't."

"Oh… so how…" Gohan trailed off. HE realized part of the wish to forget Majin Buu included the words 'and the Great Saiyaman's true identity'. Tacked on as an afterthought by Goku, he was grateful. Yet, Erasa had still figured it out so it hardly mattered. It was the reason he continued with his superhero identity despite his 'unmasking' at the tournament.

"I mean maybe you WISH it was you and Videl kissing when you two REALLY saw Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman smooching," Sharpener winked.

"Oh," Gohan blinked, realizing they were in a public place. "Yeah you figured it out! Silly me!"

"So what did you see them doing? The Great Saiyaman and the Great Saiyawoman?"

"Mmm, they were um fighting a bunch of zombies. When the city was invaded by the living dead, remember?" Gohan ran with Sharpener's 'cover'.

"How could I forget that. Man it was creepy. Having a whole bunch of tanks rattling over your car during rush hour!"

"Well that wasn't all that went weird. I saw these alien monsters running around the city. Then I saw the Great Saiyaman right there. He defeated the monsters in ONE punch… and then Videl… she um… got really excited and cheered him on…" Gohan continued.

"One lucky guy," Sharpener sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Gohan chorused his friend's sigh.

_He remembered that day well. Both of them had gone from eating dinner to fighting crime, side to side. Gohan had shed his disguise and beaten Freeza with a swing of his fist. Seeing Videl's look of admiration he felt the urge to show off with a crazy series of poses. Caught in the moment he remembered her stop clapping to catch his gaze._

_"You were amazing Gohan!"_

_"Aww you're just saying that!" he laughed wiping the sweat from his brow with a gloved hand. Still he wore his green vest overtop very tight spandex. Reaching down Videl grabbed the discarded sunglasses and turban. She shyly handed them back to him._

_"You'd better put these back on. I see some citizens nearby, and you don't want to blow your cover, right?" she winked._

_"Oh yeah, that's right…" he realized, quickly sliding his sunglasses back into place, then blushing when Videl tugged the turban over his head. She reached around his neck to secure its knot at the base of his scalp where his hair started. This brought them close together, and Gohan's hands were poised half at his sides, half in midair._

_"We can't let evildoers know who your secret identity is, right, Great Saiyaman?" she winked. _

_"Um no! You are right, Miss Videl," he answered in his stage voice. Her blue eyes twinkled, and then he felt her arms tug his neck and head along with it. Caught off guard, he grabbed her by the waist to steady her and himself from falling forwards. Especially when Videl levered herself up with her arms and caught his lips in a kiss. Gohan froze stiff; amazed she would be so bold in his superhero getup. Rather then, protest, he allowed himself to fall into the sensation of her mouth gliding over his, and her tongue brushing light teasing strokes between them._

_Nervously Gohan parted his lips to allow her, feeling their breaths merge. A wave of heat shot over him, his gloved arms locking her in place so she could not escape even if she wanted. At that moment, he was extremely thankful to his Saiyaman guise enabling him to be far bolder then his mere Gohan self would dare. Dramatically he leaned her down over his arm, dipping her in a theatrical pose he had spotted in one of his mom's favorite movies. By the time Videl ended her side of the kiss, she panted heavily with eyes half shut. _

_Gohan responded licking his lips, and initiating the first of many long kisses. While the city still echoed emptily around them, he held Videl protectively in his arms. Her feet left the ground while the Great Saiyaman himself swept her off them. Through the soft motions of her mouth and the soft gasps he swallowed, he knew this was not the kiss of a girl, but that of a woman. Exactly the type that his mother would give his father when he arrived back from a fight and she was worried sick for his life._


	12. Necessary Evil

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd/Shuisha Bird Studios. None of the characters here are mine; I am only borrowing them for the story. This fan fiction is written by me for entertainment only, and is not meant to harm the anime/manga.

**Early Morning of Our Lives Together**

_A/N: I wrote this to address some comments about Mr. Satan constantly claiming he beat Cell. Well I'm going to try and have this matter resolved in some way. Comments and criticisms are always welcome. _

* * *

There was something that had always irked Chichi since she had first heard of Mr. Satan. Something she always desired to confront him about, but given the tenuous situation between his family and hers she hesitated. Now she figured she would do something about it. 

It was still the day they had lunch together. Rather then go completely home, Goku's wife had decided to pay Mr. Hercule Satan another impromptu visit. There were certain things she needed to clarify with the blowhard, and she meant to do so without the intervention of anyone. Carrying her well stocked handbag Chichi wandered through the mall past a sporting goods store. Judging from the reporters jockeying for position she had hit jackpot.

"Time to move in," Chichi decided, striding confidently up. She pulled out an 8 by 10 glossy of Mr. Satan and shoved her way past the reporters.

"Excuse me, autograph hound coming through!" she said. At the table the World Champion was rapidly signing his new workout DVD's. He wasn't counting on the woman who was shoving her way to the front of the line.

"Sir, someone's disrupting your signing!" hissed one of the guards. Bobbing his head up, Mr. Satan suddenly realized who it was shoving and pushing.

"Give her this VIP pass this minute!" he ordered, thrusting it into the man's hand. Quickly the attendant made his way back and caught Chichi's attention.

"Ma'am, this is for you! You're Mr. Satan's special guest…" he waved. She accepted the pass and let herself be led by the arm to sit next to him behind the table. He shoved the attendant aside and pulled out the chair for Chichi.

"Oh Mr. Satan, I just HAD to see you again! You're my son's FAVORITE fighter," Goku's wife crowed loudly, pushing the picture under his hand. Everyone in line glared at her, and expectantly at Mr. Satan.

"Um… what a lovely surprise!" he said. Choruses of 'who is she' and 'tell us' echoed.

"But that's not all who I am, is it?" Chichi cooed, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um yeah! That's right! She's… she's…" he stammered. Wildly glancing from his press people to the disgruntled fans he struggled for something to say.

"She's someone I know VERY well! She's the Ox King's daughter!" blurted out the World Champion.

"The Ox King?" whispered a gentleman wearing a Mr. Satan baseball cap backwards.

"That's right!" Chichi laughed. "Wife of the one and only… Son Goku… you might remember he won the 23rd Budokai?"

"Wait a minute, I remember that one! It's where that monster blew up the ring?" an old timer chimed in.

"Wait you're lying!" someone else, sporting a T-shirt with the world's 'great hero' posing across it, said.

"Um… but we don't have time for memory lane! Because she's joining me for a lunch break folks!" Hercule suddenly blurted out.

"But you can't leave your fans," the Ox-Princess insisted.

"I'm sorry to let you Satan fans down, but I'll be back in an hour! So hang tough! The first one hundred in line gets a personally autographed copy in the mail of my upcoming 100 greatest punches!" the would-be hero babbled.

"If you insist," Chichi smiled winningly, though her eyes gleamed like that of a cobra.

"Yes sir!" he nodded. Grabbing his press agent he hissed, "Find some way to distract them while I get rid of her!"

People grumbled and complained, pushing against one another in the crowded store. However as their hero politely offered his arm to Son Chichi, he shot urgent looks to all his staff. Faced with disappointing a half thousand fans and public humiliation through Goku's wife's appearance he figured trying to sweet talk her was the best bet. He led her into his limo, and whispered something to his chauffeur. "Drive us out of here, around the block! Make it snappy!"

Once she sat down in the large limo, he took the seat across from her. "Um… what brings you here, Chichi? What an unexpected… surprise!"

"I just had to come out and see you in action, Mister Satan. There were a few things I wanted to clear up…"

"You didn't just come for an autograph I take it?" Hercule tugged aside his collar beneath where he felt sweat building up. His guest sat primly across from him with crossed knees, and watched as he opened the minibar.

"Champagne, beer, wine?"

"Just spring water, thank you," the Ox Princess thanked him reaching in to grab herself a bottle of the very expensive stuff. Hercule grabbed himself a beer and popped the top. He guessed this was going to be one of the most uncomfortable limo rides of his life.

"So um… what did you come to see little ol' me about? I hope lunch was okay…" he said.

"Just wanted a little chat with you, Mr. Satan," she said sweetly, sipping her drink.

"About what? What did you um… want to clear up?"

"Oh just a little story I hear going on… and on, and on," Chichi said with a half mean smile. "I understand You've been telling fibs."

"Oh c'mon what do you mean?" he glared at her.

"Well all these years you've been going ON about how YOU defeated Cell?" Gohan's mother raised her manicured eyebrow, and glared him right in the eye. "And it's getting pretty old, don't you think?"

"What brought this on?"

"I've been a patient woman, Mr. Satan. I can be rational and calm. But I've waited FAR too long to get this off my chest. And frankly I'm TIRED of this whole 'I defeated Cell single-handedly' song and dance. Since it's an outright boldfaced LIE!" Chichi shouted.

"Now just a minute here!" Hercule began, resorting to his 'tough guy' image for this challenge. Clearly from the way her face contorted in anger as a result, it was not one of his better career moves.

"Don't you tell me to wait, buster!" shrilled the Ox-Princess, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing her nose right into his face. All the fury of seven years had reached critical mass and she had the chance to speak her peace. She wasn't about to pass it up now.

"Um… wait… you've got it all wrong! It wasn't MY idea!" Hercule gasped, inching back on the limo seat.

"Do you know the PAIN of a mother who lost her HUSBAND to this monster… only to turn on the TV and see YOUR mug plastered everywhere?" Chichi started to rant. She shoved her face right into Hercule's and he backed up on the limo seat.

"N… no… but I did lose my wife…" he stammered.

"Because she RAN AWAY from you! Isn't that right? Your dear daughter shared a lot of things with me, MISTER Satan. But that's not what I'm talking about here, is it?" she half growled. Flames seemed to dance in her eyes. Hercule realized this was one enemy he couldn't bluff his way out of.

"Now be reasonable! What… what do you want?" the would-be hero queried, feeling as if he was facing the end of the world.

"Gohan was the one who defeated Cell you big MORON!" Chichi screamed, intensely enough to rattle the limousine windows. "Dammit how COULD you pretend to give your heart and soul to save the world when my poor son lost his FATHER that day, fighting that monster? You can't understand how it KILLS me to remember that! My little Gohan almost DIED to save your backside, and you have the unmitigated GALL to presume your daughter is too GOOD for marrying him!"

"Please… wait a minute! I didn't mean… I…" Hercule half-whimpered, much like his dog Bee did for an extra helping of steak. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Don't you talk back to me mister!" she continued to rant, still grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "You won't get out of this till I'm THROUGH saying my piece! At least sit here like a MAN and hear me out!"

"Um… okay you win! I'll listen!" he surrendered, hoping he wouldn't lose control of all bodily functions then and there.

"I want you to think LONG and hard about what you've been doing! You don't know how lucky you are to have my Gohan and Goku pulling your lazy pompous BUTT out of death's way both times! Yes you DID have a tiny part in saving the world, but to dare to pretend to have done something you didn't do… there's only so much a mother can take!" Chichi half sobbed. "Because you rub it in our faces every damn DAY! And all this money you make at MY and other's expense!"

"I… I didn't… think…"

"No you didn't think! All you care about is your damn IMAGE! While my sons barely can get the education they deserve. While you eat STEAK and lobster and everyone bows and worships the ground you walk on! I bet they even think your breath smells nice when you get up and don't brush your TEETH!" the Ox Princess shrilled.

After this tirade she shook him so hard his teeth rattled, like dried beans in a maraca. The world's champion and hero felt himself getting dizzy. "How dare you… how DARE YOU!"

"Oh crap… I'm dead," Hercule whined, knees knocking as she shoved him up against the wall of the limo. Her eyes almost blazed red like hot coals, and he felt a wet spot staining his pants. "I.. I'm sorry!"

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I'm SORRY!" the wrestler shouted. "I'm so sorry! Look, please don't kill me! Let me go!"

"You're sorry for WHAT?"

"I'm sorry for… claiming I beat up Cell when I didn't! You don't understand how they just spun it on me…"

To this Goku's wife screamed, "And that makes it okay? Instead of denying it you capitalized on it! You lied by omission, you JERK! That's just as horrible as lying outright!"

"I… please… look, if you want money I can pay you! Please… just don't…"

Despite all of his blubbering she was hardly swayed. Even the momentary mention of remuneration for past misery only brought a brief respite. Releasing his shirt she seethed, "Oho, you don't know how much I wanted to scream 'you big fake' in front of all your fans. If it weren't for the fact my son was marrying your daughter I would."

"So you see… you can't say anything…" Hercule feebly protested, landing back against the seat. "You know what this would mean?"

"Oh yes I do. That would deny a poor innocent girl, ignorant of your crimes of her rightful dowry. And I can't do that. Not when my Gohan can live like a king… at your expense," she cackled.

That peal of laughter frightened him far more then her former screaming fit. Seizing his opportunity the world champion put in, "So you do need me… after all."

"Unfortunately yes. That's the only reason I keep my mouth shut. But you're going to do something about revising that little history stunt of yours. The next time someone wants you to tell the tale of how you single-handedly defeated CELL, you're going to tell them you had HELP. Not only that but you'll tell them the truth."

"But that would ruin my…"

Rolling her eyes she groaned, "Oh save it! Would it kill you to tell them that GOHAN was the one who struck the final blow? Aren't you enough loved by your loyal followers that you could tell them ANYTHING and they'd STILL bow and kiss your feet? Haven't we suffered enough for your blunder?"

"B…but… it would ruin me!" whined he. Still eyeing him predatorily she tapped her chin.

"Come to think of it… I've got a better idea. I think it will be far better punishment to see you squirm and try to cover your mistakes… especially if I let it slip that you were fibbing?" she snickered, with an almost diabolical smirk. "But no… that's too devious. I think it would save you a lot of trouble if you just fessed up about Cell. That Gohan was the hero, and you were a convenient distraction."

All he could say was simply, "But Ma'am… Chichi… I can't do that."

Chichi continued, wagging her finger into his face like he was Gohan or Goten being punished, "Can't or won't? You played your role, Goku told me. And I'm generous enough to give you that much. But Cell, that's just unforgivable! Wouldn't you be a bigger man if you admitted it was a misunderstanding? My Goku gave his life, and my son almost followed him. And you stealing the credit is… unspeakable!" Chichi continued.

"But what can I do? You're asking the impossible!" shrugged he.

"You'll figure it out. Because one way or another, the truth will be told. And you'll have to pick up the pieces," sighed Goku's wife. Temper abated, she smoothed out her own dress, then tucked her hair back into some semblance of normalcy.

"Am I supposed to call a press conference and say, 'Hey folks, you know the whole Cell business? Well… I lied'?" Hercule gasped, shaking his head violently.

Chichi dug through her bag and pulled out a compact mirror. As she continued to talk she reapplied her makeup, "Well that would be a good start. But I suppose you'll find a way to sugar coat it and spin it for the press like you always do."

Helpless to her reasoning he continued to look for a convenient out. He was accustomed to trickery, resorting to his charisma to charm the ladies. However Chichi was no ordinary lady, unfortunately for him. "But… how can I… when can I? I mean come on. Is that really what you want?"

"I won't let it slip right away. There are people who remember things here and there. And because your daughter is dating my son, I'm sure I can convince them not to hide things for your benefit. Gohan is far more of a hero then you'll ever be. I suppose that's enough. But I'll be watching you."

"Well does he really WANT all the publicity? I mean I dunno but Gohan strikes me as the kind of kid who doesn't like the limelight. And anyhow, there's enough of a spotlight that's gonna be on them when they do get married. And how about that husband of yours. Does he really want fame and fortune?" Hercule managed to stammer.

Flustered, Chichi's face turned beet red. "How can you dare presume to get inside my husbands and son's head, mister! You're lucky I don't boot you into next WEEK for saying that!"

In a long exhalation Hercule released all the tension. It was far worse then when 18 had squeezed 10 million Zenni out of him. He offered, "Maybe you and I… can make a deal? I mean you and I both know what went down. But I'm reminding you, that my whole fortune and Videls are built on my reputation. Can you take the chance it will take a dive?"

"Spare me," the Ox-Princess mumbled.

"You… well… um… if you keep quiet… I'll pay you," said Hercule. "We both benefit. Let my daughter and your son have a nice life with lots of money."

Again the mention of money caught her attention, judging by the quick swivel of her head towards him. Raising one eyebrow she queried, "What's that?"

"I'm rich, and I stole the credit for Cell. Maybe I can make it up to you. You claim I got rich at your expense. Well I can pay you… pain and suffering? You want them to be well off right? And it's the least I can do to make up for the years you say I've been 'cashing in' on this Cell deal."

"This isn't a court of law, mister!" Chichi snorted, unimpressed. She was convinced he had watched way too much television. Hadn't she always warned her son it would rot his brains? Clearly the evidence of this sat before her now, quivering like jelly.

Frantically he waved his hand toward her, "But hear me out! How about ten million Zenni for starters… as a… good will offer… I mean your son's going to school and all…"

Any further expressions of ire melted into disgust on her otherwise attractive face. She agreed, "If I had more pride I'd laugh in your face. But seeing as it's hard to make ends meet, I think we can negotiate. I should kick myself for this."

Patting his pockets, Hercule over-dramattically dug through them. Then he laughed nervously, "Um… well… I don't have my checkbook on me, but I can have someone draw up some papers."

"You do that. I'll be back to make sure you're not flimflamming me. I have a better idea. Why don't you let me off where I say, and pay for whatever I next buy? As a so called 'first installment'?" said she.

Hercule extended his hand and she put hers in it. He placed a kiss on the back, and then Chichi gave him her most charming smile. She knocked on the partition between driver and cabin. When it rolled down she cast the driver another sweet grin. "I'm ready to leave now. Mr. Satan is all yours."

"Sir? Where should we let her off?"

"The mall would be a nice place," Chichi suggested. Hercule wiped sweat off his face when she waited for the driver to stop the limo and open the door for her. Once she climbed out, the fighter began to relax a tiny bit. In the last fifteen minutes he had tasted a slice of hell he would not soon forget. Guilt did often strike him, but he usually had a way of pushing it aside when thinking about the dollar signs. Now he had to do it for Videl's sake. At that moment she had him by the balls and he did not like it. Quickly whipping out his cellphone he dialed his lawyer's number.


	13. Dinner with Sharpener and Erasa

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I am not making money for this._

Early Morning

By Trynia Merin

* * *

Although Sharpener and Gohan both sat at the bar filled with patrons, they were still in their own pool of reality. Neither moved from the long bar, both preferring to chat amongst themselves oblivious to other patrons pushing by them. 

"So," Gohan said, rattling the ice in his glass as he swirled it in his fingers. "You seem to be pretty studious all of a sudden. Why the change in heart?"

"Erasa," he confessed. Gohan noticed the faint rose tinge creeping over his pale skin. It was a curious sight to see the tough guy exhibit such a gentle disposition.

"Don't tell me. She made you dinner the last couple of nights, and sent you cookies by sneaking them into your locker?" Gohan chuckled.

"Wait a minute, she did that to you?" Sharpener blinked, his mouth gaping.

"Yep. That's her style. She figures the way to a boy's heart is through the stomach. Like my mom does," Gohan chuckled. Immediately another diet capsule cola tapped down on the bar, while the empty glass was plucked from its place. Condensation wet his fingers, and the bubbles of the soda fizzled into his face when he tipped another mouthful over his lips. His sensitive nose twitched rabbit-like.

"Another beer, sir?" the barkeep asked, startling Sharpener out of the faraway daze. He gripped the edge of his stool hard to keep himself from toppling off, but it swayed dangerously back. Fortunately, Gohan leaned forward and seized the chair to stop it from spilling his friend on the dirty floor.

"Oh yeah, sure," Sharpener nodded, glancing embarrassed at a concerned Gohan.

"You all right? You seemed out in space there," Gohan chuckled.

Sharpener steadied himself with both hands gripping the bar edge. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Gohan noticed the new picture of him and Erasa tucked into the photo part, along with the edge of a few hundred Zenni, and a brightly colored wrapper he recognized. The Raincoat brand, naturally, and Gohan found it was his turn to blush because of the thoughts of him and Videl pixelating in his mind suddenly.

"It's catching, bookworm," Sharpener teased, glad that he hadn't had a nasty fall.

"You're one to talk. I'm glad you two got together," Gohan smiled, watching Sharpener pick up his glass of beer. He licked the foam from his lips, then swung his wrist around and shook his sleeve aside to reveal the gold watch. For a second he consulted it.

"The girls should be back by now, don't you think?" he said with some concern.

Gohan nodded, also glancing at his timepiece. Originally, he had worn a modest watch with a leather band. It had been a gift from his grandfather Ox King, and he had already replaced the battery five times, and the band itself twice from constant use. In comparison to Sharpener's it seemed very plain, but it suited Gohan fine. However, Bulma had since given him one made of stainless steel with nickel finish. It bore the Capsule brand, and contained his great Saiyaman getup. Now sporting this watch, he felt a bit more 'in with the in crowd', though he did miss that other favorite one.

"Huh, what's that on the news?" asked Sharpener, tugging Gohan's sleeve. Annoyed at himself for not noticing, Gohan glanced up. His eyes widened at the sight of ZTV news reporters at a nearby mall. Mr. Satan's limo was being blocked by what appeared to be a mob of people brandishing signs.

"Today in the entertainment news, our own hero Mr. Satan, who saved us from certain danger many times, was at a book signing cut off prematurely by overzealous fans. A strange dark haired woman was seen climbing into his limo as he departed for urgent business elsewhere. However paparazzi snapped pictures of the same mysterious woman climbing out of his limo at the Satan City mall."

"Who's that lady getting out of the limo?" asked Sharpener.

"Oh no... I can't believe it," groaned Gohan.

It was none other than his own mother, Chichi, wearing rather nice clothing with her hair done up in its distinctive do. Biting his lip, he felt his own back muscles tense up just wishing he could hide. Fortunately, the shot was too brief as the woman disappeared into the front doors of the main department store.

"Her identity is being withheld, according to this press release from Mr. Satan. He reassures that everyone will receive an autographed copy of his book for their trouble." The reporter behind the front desk finished. "In other news..."

Bar patrons murmured, jabbing one another in the ribs or whispering among themselves. Gohan shrank down in his stool, wondering if there were eyes upon him or if he was just too paranoid.

"Oh no, I can't believe it. What was she doing there?" Gohan groaned a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong, Gohan? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm just worried€¦ for Mr. Satan that's all. I mean there are some crazy nut jobs out there," laughed Gohan uncomfortably.

"Maybe the Great Saiyaman might protect him eh?" asked Sharpener with a witty grin.

Gohan spewed soda over his pants, coughing spasmodically. Sharpener whacked him on the back, shoving napkins into his face. He realized that he had best stop mentioning the news broadcast to keep Gohan from throwing fits. Whatever had spooked him Sharpener wasn't sure. Yet he knew better then to press his friend. Videl would never forgive him if he were the cause of Gohan choking to death.

Both were relieved to see the hostess leading their dates through the bustling entrance. Slapping Gohan on the back, he urged, "C'mon, the girls are here!"

"Thank Dende," Gohan sighed with relief, internally grateful for the timing.

* * *

Minutes before the two teens saw the disturbing news program, by tugging on Erasa's arm, Videl had attempted to budge her out of the nearest clothing store. Already from consulting her watch she saw they were gone a full hour. Surely, by then the restaurant would have a table ready for them. Erasa's squeak of protest vanished with Videl's urgent pressure on her wrist. Next to her Erasa almost dropped the two minidresses she had been grasping by the hangars. 

"But I can't decide if green or pink is better!" she had moaned.

"Have 'em hold it!" Videl suggested, dragging her towards checkout. "Now let's go!"

A quick glance to the clerk behind the cash register was answered with a nod. Followed up by a swish of garments on the counter, she waved at Videl and her friend. Fortunately, the Satan name and likeness created very favorable conditions for being in a hurry. Word had gotten around that Videl Satan herself was shopping, and everyone had been most polite and helpful.

"Hurry up!" laughed Videl, urging her friend Erasa ever faster after her. "You don't want to keep two hungry men waiting?"

"Well one of them probably isn't THAT hungry after he found the surprise in his locker," Erasa confessed. Videl screeched to a stop, causing Erasa to collide with her back. Both ladies almost toppled to the floor had they not grabbed onto one another to steady themselves.

"Whoa wait... what does that mean?" Videl asked, blue eyes gleaming with something between suspicion and anticipation.

"I was talking about sharpener," Erasa innocently confessed. "You know... he loves oatmeal raisin cookies!"

"Oh of course, what was I thinking?" Videl burst out laughing. Her mind cleared of whatever insane thought filled it. For a split second, she wondered if Erasa was teasing her about her own relationship. Fat chance considering Erasa's sense of humor bordered more on teasing anecdotes then irony or sarcasm.

They entered the restaurant together, carrying their purchases so far. Whatever ones they had left with the clerk at the boutique they would retrieve later. For now, they prevailed upon the hostess to place their purchases behind the desk. Once they entered the bar, they noticed Sharpener waving vigorously to them.

Both groups rendezvoused with a series of hugs and quick kisses before following their server through the forest of tables to a secluded booth. Windows overlooked a vista of Satan City gleaming in the orangy red of twilight. Gohan remembered having seen it from the perspective of the tallest tower while perfecting his Great Saiyaman shtick. How ordinary and how refreshing to behold it from a restaurant table sliding in next to his girlfriend.

"Now, what will it be folks?" asked the server, whose nametag bore the name Mark. "Shall I give you a few minutes?"

"White wine for me," Videl requested. "And another Capsule diet cola for Gohan?"

"That's right," Gohan nodded, flashing Videl a smile. The fact that she knew his preference so well added to the warmth and familiarity he now experienced. He could now call it contentment.

"A beer for me and a light beer for the lovely lady next to me," Sharpener said, curling his arm around a giggling Erasa. He had to admit he regretted not doing this sooner, so he wanted to avail himself of every opportunity from now on to get close to her. Minutes of mundane yet relaxing conversation passed among the two couples, during which Erasa and Videl updated the young men on their recent purchases.

All the while Gohan pulled Videl closer to him so he could hold onto the fleeting moments of comfort. Any moment now, he guessed sharpener would bring up the embarrassing footage of Chichi and Mr. Satan on the ZTV news, so he wanted to ready himself for the fallout. To his delight, Sharpener said nothing. Their server arrived shortly afterwards with his drink laden tray, reaching among each to pass the beverages around to their respective clientele.

"Ready for dinner, or should I give you all a few minutes alone?" Mark winked.

"I'm starving," Gohan announced. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to order now."

"I'm with you there, man," Sharpener chorused. "What will it be, sweetie? This garden salad medley looks good?"

"Oh yes, I want the ambrosia salad first, and your chicken Cesar!" Erasa cooed happily.

"The garden salad and steak special looks good for me. How about you, kiddies?" Sharpener teasingly asked the other couple.

"Watch it, Sharpener. You're only a few months older then we are!" Videl shot him a good-natured glare.

"I think the steak looks good. I'll have three orders, if that's all right?" Gohan asked before looking at Videl.

"He's not kidding, he's in training," Sharpener interrupted.

"Okay sure," Mark blinked.

"Salmon with the sides for me, Mark, and antipasti," Videl smiled sweetly. "And don't worry."

"No problems Miss Satan, whatever you like," Mark whispered shielded by his hand.

Though miffed to be reminded of her celebrity status, Videl let it go in favor of enjoying a nice night out with her boyfriend and friends. It was difficult to go anywhere in Satan City without someone recognizing her, so she might as well make use of it.

* * *

Food was brought and consumed while the four youths watched the setting sun amidst the twinkling lights of the skyline. That night the world beckoned with open arms, and the possibility of a bright future unfolding before them. Nothing seemed beyond reality with his woman curled up next to him. Gohan lost himself in the pleasures of food and company, simply blending into the world around him. 

Videl's trilling cell phone interrupted Sharpener's latest joke. Gohan whispered, "Just ignore it Videl. They can call back."

"Live a little, will you?" Erasa pouted.

"I'm sorry I have to take this. If it's Daddy, he will freak if I don't call in," Videl said.

Casting apologies to all of her friends, she retrieved the device from her purse to check the call number. Judging from the look on her face the three classmates knew the answer. Gohan slid out of the booth to allow her to climb out and find a private corner to speak to her father alone. Watching her retreating figure, Gohan's mind spun back to the news broadcast.

"You okay, Gohan?" Erasa waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine. I just... well it just reminded me we're still young," Gohan commented, his eyes dark with disappointment.

"I know it blows huh," Sharpener said, glancing at his cell phone that he held in one hand. "Mom goes ballistic when I don't call in. Parents are always going to pull the cord a bit before they let us go."

"But earlier you were saying that you told mom you should 'cut the umbilical cord," Erasa started.

"Doesn't matter," Sharpener complained. Erasa leaned her head against his chest and patted his back.

"That's true where my mom's concerned. A few days ago she dragged Dad and me over to Videl's house and declared we were engaged," Gohan said.

"Say what?" blinked Sharpener.

"Whoops, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that," Gohan blushed, clapping hands over his mouth. "It's not LIKE what it sounds like!"

"Ho, so you're going to pop the question?" Sharpener glared at him.

"I mean not RIGHT AWAY I..."

"You haven't set a date yet, right? I'm so excited! This is so sweet!" Erasa half squealed.

"SHH, not so loud!" Gohan begged, his teeth chattering.

"So what did Videl's dad say to all this?" Sharpener wondered, cutting off a piece of steak before thrusting it into his mouth.

"Well, my mom can be pretty pushy. Videl and I finally wanted to talk to Mr. Satan alone. We've decided we're going to wait after college to get married. I mean we don't even know we're going to the same school," Gohan confessed.

"But you said you'd go to Satan City U with the rest of us?" Erasa asked.

"Get real, if he gets accepted into Western College with that brain of his, he'll take it," Sharpener scolded back. "Won't you?"

"Mom wants me to live at home. But I don't think I want to," Gohan whispered.

"Your mom seems pretty protective," Erasa nodded. "I wouldn't blame you for wanting to move out!"

"I'd say get an apartment with Videl and get married in secret. There are places you can get a certificate fast," said Sharpener.

"But I can't do that! Mom will be even more upset if she doesn't have a say in planning the wedding," said Gohan. "I'm her oldest son. She's got to make a big deal over it or else I'll regret it forever!"

"Wow, she's got you by the balls," Sharpener shook his head.

"You don't want to get my mom mad, trust me," Gohan started. "She's one hell of a woman to see angry. When dad or I get wind of it, we duck and cover."

"Seems like the lady needs anger management classes?" Erasa wondered.

"No, just a room filled with unbreakable objects," Gohan teased. "No, she means well. It means she cares. She loves Videl, and wants us to get married sooner rather than later!"

"Well, that's good right? I mean if she accepts Videl," Erasa asked.

"What it means is that he wants to enjoy his freedom before he gets hitched, sweetie," Sharpener corrected. "Right Gohan?"

"Yes, but I want Videl there too. To be a part of it," Gohan affirmed. Sharpener moved his plate to the side and leaned over the table to bring himself closer to Gohan. He too bent over to hear what Sharpener was saying in a lower tone.

"Then go get her a ring, you poor dummy," Sharpener whispered. "Make a promise to her and a date for two years from now. She's your fiancée, so use that to buy yourself some time."

"I don't want to string her along!" Gohan hissed back.

"Guys, she's coming back?" Erasa interrupted. Both men quickly sat down once more and brushed their shirts off. Neither wanted to cause a scene.


	14. Alone again

Saturday, April 26, 2008

Early Morning of our Lives Together

_Disclaimer : I don't own Gohan , Videl or DBZ . Akira Toriyama does , and I'm only borrowing them for this fan fiction. It means no harm to the anime /manga._

* * *

After their meal, the two couples parted ways. By the time, Videl, and Gohan stepped out of the glass doors they caught sight of the twinkling lights of distant cars flickering amidst the visual torrent of streetlights and neon signs. Although they traversed gleaming black asphalt underfoot, the flickering spectrum of artificial illumination made Gohan blink with frustration. To his Saiyan senses the sounds of car horns and traffic lined up to steal spots was driving him nuts.

"I know I parked here somewhere," Videl chuckled. "But even with a hover car it would take…"

"I think I know a way out of this. Or rather the Great Saiyaman team does," Gohan whispered, shielding his mouth with one hand. Videl noticed the odd sparkle twinkling in his dark eyes and reached for the wristband of her watch. Both of them glanced back and forth before darting into cover provided by the long shadows of already parked vehicles. In an instant, the two costumed crusaders took off, hoping not to attract too much attention, though wanting to avoid some embarrassing recognition.

Videl's cape waved in the gentle wind whipped up by the tall urban canyons comprised by the fully lit skyscrapers. Gohan spotted his own reflection dimly in the visor of her Great Saiyawoman helmet. While not their first choice in transportation, he enjoyed sharing her zeal for crime fighting as they had for the past three years. Reaching over Gohan grasped her gloved hand in his and pulled her towards his body. Two green tunics collided and Videl felt the breath knocked out of her as she collided with the Great Saiyaman. Eyes obscured nicely by the dark shades, Gohan's face was still handsome, his hair concealed by the white head wrap. Like her cape, the ties fluttered like a flag at full mast, along with his own red cape. AT times, he went without it, but lately he had resumed this flourish to his costume. He commented that they matched better.

"Even if it can get snagged on something," Gohan chuckled. In his superhero voice he playfully asked, "Can the Great Saiyaman ask the Great Saiyawoman to dance?"

"It would be the gallant and gentlemanly thing to do, and we must uphold high standards as the superheroes of this town!" she giggled back.

Awkwardness vanished behind their respective costumes, returning them to a more innocent time in their relationship. Back before things like engagement and graduation stole so much attention from their enjoyment of life. Sliding his hand under her cape, he rested it at the small of her back, and then grasped her hand with his other to hold it out straight and perpendicular to their bodies.

Videl curled her other arm around his shoulders overtop his cape and they whirled slowly around. Sensing Gohan's need to play this game, she threw herself wholeheartedly into their larger than life shtick. As a superhero, he could fight to his hearts content, free of the criticism from his mother about putting combat before school. She could don a separate identity to Videl Satan, the Daughter of the Champion of the World and simply be Great Saiyawoman at the side of her lover.

Their bodies initially maintained a distance of two inches as their white booted feet mimicked movement across an invisible dance floor. She was thankful Gohan had gotten rid of that silly helmet in favor of his present headgear, because she wasn't quite sure how to inform him tactfully, that it resembled a garbage can.

"Isn't this great, Great Saiyaman! Having the whole town to ourselves and nobody bothering us?" she asked.

"At least till one of us hears a crime and we MUST do our duty, Great Saiyawoman," Gohan nodded.

Unable to lose herself in his eyes she contented herself with admiring the smooth angle of his muscular jaw, and the thick muscles like steel cables in his large neck. Her mind automatically filled in the rest of his body concealed under that loose tunic and tight black spandex. She wondered if it was a good or bad thing that the blue tinted visor hid her blush.

Letting go of his hand she pushed up her visor. "Gohan this is how we ballroom dance, but you need to bump it up a few decades and slow dance!"

"Uh sure, if you insist, ma'am," he answered, still deepening his voice in that movie hero manner. Not grasping his hand, she instead wrapped it also around his shoulders to bring them to eye level.

He too wound his now freed arm around her body, their chests lightly touching now. Despite the chill of the evening darkness, their body heat radiated nicely through their disguises. In a voice more resembling Gohan's he whispered, "Better?"

"Much," she agreed, blue eyes sparkling through the reflected city lights below. She couldn't stop herself from reaching into the collar of his cape to rub her fingers over whatever muscles she could touch. Gohan's lips parted, and he emitted a groan. His hands busied themselves with tracing minute equations on the back of her body, hidden by her cape. Breath quickening she pressed herself closer to him, so her nose brushed his sensitive ear.

"Videl," he whispered hoarsely. "It's getting harder to focus on flying."

"That's the idea, Great Saiyaman," she giggled lightly, reaching over to pull one of her gloves off and hold it while she slid her now bare hand into the collar of his spandex top. The contact of her skin to his jolted Gohan, and he almost lost his focus causing them to dip a few feet. Videl and he yelped, hugging each other more tightly in the process.

"Whoops, we should really be careful! I might be indestructible, but you're not so lucky," he whispered.

"Don't remind me," she pouted her face stern with the mood soured.

"I mean I… don't take it the wrong way. I want to protect you, Videl. You must know that," he reminded her.

She swooned at the crushing pressure of his arms enclosing her, imprisoning her as if she would melt away. Face pressed to his massive shoulder she turned her head to the side and kissed his sensitive neck. His fingers tightened through the fabric of his gloves and she nudged her knee between his to feel the extent of his excitement.

Gohan felt Videl's shapely thighs latch around his muscular leg, and straddle it. From the friction of her rocking back and forth she must be eager as he to sate the prickling tingles erupting over his skin. The torture of fabric covered contact teased him, as her thigh contacted his spandex clad groin repeatedly. Then he felt the tug of her full weight on his arms and her gasp of fear. Fortunately Gohan's strong arms wrapped her tightly in their embrace arresting her fall. Not to mention straddling his slightly bent thigh that was pressing into her crotch.

"Yikes," she gasped, her heart pounding.

"I've got you, Videl," he whispered. She stifled her cry as he slid one arm under her back and hefted her up so her knees flew together to dangle over his other.

"Do you know of a place?" she whispered hoarsely.

"There is one. You've only been there a few times, but I think it's better then me dropping you by accident," he teased, lips buzzing her ear. Latching arms around his neck she pulled the visor of her helmet down.

Cradled in his arms, she felt safe and warm. Raising his ki, Gohan enveloped them both, before lurching violently forwards. The sudden acceleration tossed Videl more closely against him, and she marveled at the environment blurring into bright and dark alternating streaks.

* * *

When she next came to awareness she realized from the sensation in her mind that they were descending. Through his muscular body she felt the jolt of their landing, and the forward sway of his stride as he carried her along. How nice it felt for a change to be carried instead of clinging to him in his shy state.

Fresh air devoid of the burning haze of ozone surged into her nostrils. The crackling shimmer of Gohan's ki faded, leaving them in the white haze of starlight from overhead. Unhindered by the orange light pollution, the twinkling points of stars were scattered like thousands of grains of sand on a black blanket. Dark undulating folds of a blanket lining the horizon indicated they were in the mountains. Instead of the cacophony of traffic she heard the chirping of crickets and the purring squeak of frogs croaking. Ironic how the sounds in the country were just as noticeable a background as those of the city.

Once he set her on her feet again, Gohan pushed his sunglasses up to reveal his eyes gleaming with hunger. With a twist of his watch his costume vanished to reveal the clothes he wore earlier. Automatically Videl did the same, banishing her disguise as well. Now freed from their guises both regarded one another with wide searching eyes.

Gohan extended his bare hand to clasp hers, tugging her after him towards the low roofed structure blocking the starlight above. The lines of the branches and shapes of the leaves stretching overhead bordered triangles and geometric shapes of sky. Under the eves of an overhang they stopped before a set of double rough wooden doors. Gohan rested his free hand against the diamond shape bearing the character for Son upon it.

"Wait a minute, isn't this where you took me one of those times you were teaching me to fly.. you and Goten?" she asked, recognizing what was shrouded in darkness.

Turning towards her, Gohan seized her other hand to stand only a width of a foot from her. His eyes narrowed to their angular stern seriousness indicative of his fighter countenance. Upward spikes of his dark hair almost vanished into the night, while that single lock of hair curved over his smooth forehead wrinkled only slightly with the frown.

"Gohan, what is it?" Videl shivered, feeling so small and vulnerable in the presence of this being who held incredible powers locked inside his mortal frame. That look in his eyes reminded her hauntingly of the one that his father Goku had cast her when she begged him to let her save Gohan from Spopovitch and Yamu. Not of anger, but of warning that she should not involve herself in matters that would cause her harm.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked. Yet she knew he was far from being angry with her because she saw the upward twitching of the corners of his mouth. Rather in that second he had crossed from hesitant teenager to serious adult, the weights of his short but eventful life suddenly full upon his broad shoulders.

"How can you ask me that?" she wondered, as his hand hesitated on the lock of the door.

He pressed it forwards, and the creak startled her with its age.

"It's real. You, me, everything. Am I really someone you'd want to spend the rest of your life with?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you Gohan," she whispered, insistently pulling on his hand clasped around hers. "What's on that mind of yours?"

Long seconds ticked by, lasting a total of only a minute, but Videl felt it last ten times longer. All she could do was gaze up at those troubled black depths and puzzle what he pondered. Ever since she first met Gohan she knew there were disturbing things about him that were far from normal. Even though she claimed she knew him well, she guessed there were secrets she would never discover, and it was perhaps better that way.

Still she hated that sudden distance he erected between them. Pushing aside the urge to yell at him she instead asked, "Gohan, don't shut me out. Please, tell me if something's bothering you. Are we going too fast for you?"

Her words broke through his trance, for his eyes snapped wide open to the shape she was normally accustomed to; that of the wide-eyed confused nerd. Lips moving quicker then the words he could utter he stammered, "No... that's not it at all, Videl! I just... It's... nothing. Forget I said it. Just... jitters. About the future. Yeah... it's... I'm just worried about what might go wrong instead of what's going right."

"I don't care if you're 'Saiyan'. If that's what's bugging you," Videl reminded him sternly. "And you're not forcing me to do anything I don't feel comfortable doing, either."

Banishing the fear of the unknown, Gohan tugged his mind back to the present. He would succumb to his own desires, instead of questioning every action. Hadn't he fought hard enough to earn a measure of peace with the girl... no the woman who loved him? Momentarily Gohan wondered if this was the quandary Vegeta faced an eternity ago when Cell had long last defeated. Just why he would think of his father's rival he wasn't sure. Yet he remembered his conversation with Bulma and Vegeta earlier that day.

Instead of waiting any longer Gohan shoved the doors wide open, pulling Videl inside the dark cabin after him. She coughed and sneezed at the clouds of dust kicked up, and Gohan urged her to stay where she was while he hunted for a source of light. She was glad to see the flickering orb of light gathered in one cupped palm held aloft. The light itself was pure white, unlike the gold hue of his ascended and terrifyingly handsome form, or the blue of Vegeta's, or the color of the Namek's. Shadows grew long from the objects now visible around them. She saw the futon alcove in the rear of the cabin, behind a rough wooden table and chairs, and small old-fashioned cabinets and bureaus. Although covered in a layer of dust, the small living area looked ready for someone to wipe the layers away and set up hope.

"Sometimes I'd come here to be by myself, when Dad was dead," Gohan reflected. He wandered over and found the lantern hanging up by one of the round windows. Shaking it he heard the slosh of kerosene and then used his ki to light the wick. Then he set it on the table, leaving them in the warm reassuring glow.

"It's really neat… I mean I never saw it like this before. It's all old fashioned. Did your parents first live here after they got married?" she asked. Videl sat down in one of the chairs, hearing the slight creak in response.

Gohan closed the door behind them carefully, then returned to the table. Videl incessantly gazed up at him, and saw as he moved over to the futon alcove. To her relief she saw him crouch to unroll something and spread it out. The soft whisper of sheets and blankets falling atop the mattress in its home was a comforting sound. At least here there would be no mother or father robbing them of their moments together.

As Gohan turned around and rose, he stepped right into Videl's arms. His breath stopped in his throat as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Any protest was silenced with the sweet pressure of her lips moving over his. Eagerly he drank in the kiss, hugging her tightly so her toes dangled a few inches off the ground. He felt the inevitable friction of her thigh sliding up his hip to wrap around it, and gripped her backside to hold her there. Although comfortable with books and words, he knew when they were unnecessary.

Again he opened the conduit to his hunger, sliding his lips from under hers to dominate the heavy kiss. Gasped breaths between the lip touches became forceful droughts of her breath and the taste of her mouth flowing into his. The swipe of a soft tongue across his coupled with the questing fingers roaming under his shirt to tug it out of his pants, and struggle to unbutton it. Gohan felt his legs quivering, and guided them to sit down on the soft futon. Straddling his lap, she tugged herself so their bodies locked tightly together. Their desires teased one another through their clothes that suddenly seemed too tight.

With each kiss on her exposed skin, Gohan helped her out of her dress and then pulled off her shoes. He kicked his own off as well, hearing them thump as they hit the far wall. Breaths rasping in and out and hearts pounding in their ears they drank in rapid kisses and explored their skin through the lamp's dim glow. It seemed they couldn't remove their clothing fast enough to continue their journey towards completion. Plunging her hands into his spiky short hair she leaned heavily into him. Swiveling his hips Gohan then pitched backward with his arms full of Videl. Gohan caressed the bones of her spine, then gave her backside another teasing squeeze as she bucked playfully over him.

She pulled back when she felt him tense. "Gohan, don't worry. I've got it covered. Just relax…"

"I'm anything BUT relaxed," he half growled. Videl smirked and leaned over to silence him with her mouth pressed to his. He lifted his hips after she shifted back and tugged at the waistband of his underpants. She heard a loud ripping as his fingers slid under her bra straps and pulled, and the tension of the elastic was suddenly gone and she was no longer supported. This caused her to giggle through their kiss, and she felt Gohan's smile against her mouth.

Her lips parted with the soft cry of surprise when he grabbed her hips and she moved into place. Joined together they moved without the need for thought, only wishing to please the other and express what was bursting in their chests and burning in their souls. Caresses and kisses were not enough where the motion of her in his arms and surrounding him was.

Inhaling her scent deeply, Gohan smiled with the depths of the feelings reflected in her sky blue eyes. She loved him, truly loved him and he knew it for himself. There was no doubt and perhaps that was what frightened him the most. Love was terrifying, as much as fighting an enemy, yet he knew fate pushed him forwards. The thought of facing the future without her in it was unacceptable. He would answer his private doubts later, after he succumbed to the inevitability of their love.


	15. What Gohan Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga.

Early Morning of Our Lives Together

Author note: Thanks to Son-Bardock for his continued support and the support of everyone who's reviewed on this!

* * *

The high tittering of chirped notes interwove in a symphony with loud dissonant caws. She could imagine each creature along with the rumbling trill of what sounded like frogs strategically placed near wherever she slept. Memory quickly returned, and she shielded her sensitive eyes from a bright circle of sunlight beaming into them. Against its radiance, square geometric grillwork segmented the disk into distinct pieces. She struggled to roll over, only to rest her head against the smooth slick surface of someone's chest. Blinking, Videl's eyes followed the pat between rugged pectorals to the base of his angular chin, then over the summit of his nose. Dark lashed eyes were closed, and his muscular arm tightened, binding Videl to her lover's body.

While his arm did not crush the breath from her ribs, it still prevented her from getting up. Videl turned over in the embrace, pulling herself to lie partly on Gohan's chest and softly kiss his chin. By the time she worked her way to his lips she felt the faint vibration of his chuckle through their closely pressed chests. Gohan's dark eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at her with a smile.

"Good morning, you," Videl whispered.

"Good morning sweetheart," Gohan answered. At the sound of the endearment Videl's heart skipped beats. What was it about the morning light that made Gohan appear so much older, she wondered.

"I'll see if I can make some coffee or breakfast," Videl offered.

"You don't have to," Gohan began, but Videl had freed herself from his grasp.

The sheet vanished as she wrapped it around her to make a toga. Gohan was left with the blanket and pulled it up to his waist when he saw her attempts to preserve her modesty. She glanced over her shoulder to see Gohan's hair mussed up a bit. It gave him a very adorable bedraggled look, because she knew she was responsible for it. They had enjoyed several times over. All reason or doubt melted away in Gohan's arms hour after hour of endless passion. Finally, they had collapsed in pure exhaustion.

"So where do you keep the instant coffee around here... or is there any?"

"There's some in the kitchen cupboard there. But we have to cook over an open fire..." Gohan explained. She puttered about, holding the front of her sheet closed while rummaging through the cabinets with the other hand. Gohan quickly moved up behind her and grabbed the cooking pans they'd need.

"Here," Gohan said. "I'll catch some fish for breakfast. There's wood nearby the house."

Sparks jumped from the flint and steel Gohan struck together near the pile of kindling. He carefully cupped his hands and blew between them to feed the tiny flame precious oxygen. Tiny red pulses of light crept along ashy whiteness in their wake. A thin column of smoke steadily curled skywards from the newly started fire.

"All right," Gohan nodded, still reclining on bent knee by the ring of rocks. He wore orange karate gi, belonging to his father that happened to be in the house as a change of clothes. Pots and pans rattled, heralding Videl's emergence from the house. She stood shortly in the doorway, glancing around and closing her eyes as she sniffed the morning air.

"Heavenly," she commented. Then she crossed over to the small well and tossed a bucket tied to the end of a long rope over the side. Water splashed distantly after the delay of one second, indicating it was still viable. She carried the bucket over to the campfire where Gohan was steadily adding wood to the A-frame he'd constructed. That year of survival training Piccolo had given him during the Saiyan invasion came in handy for times like this. Unfortunately, such moments were all too fleeting, Gohan frowned.

"I just realized I left those clothes back at the store," Videl confessed. Gohan glanced up and smiled to see her tying a knot in a pair of royal blue karate pants. Her ample bosom stretched out the fabric of the sleeveless top, but the shoulders were far too loose. It was adorable to see her wearing his workout suit from when they first commenced flying lessons.

"Sorry, Videl. We can go back and get them," Gohan started, but Videl reached over and silenced him with a fingertip on his lips. Realization descended on her, and she understood why Gohan seemed so different up here. This was the life he was content to lead, in the mountains quietly with his family instead of gallivanting around the world saving the day.

"No, I like it up here. Let's stay for a while, please Gohan?" she pleaded. Shyly she filled the coffeepot and set it on a nearby grille Gohan tugged over the fire.

"I'll catch breakfast and then we'll see," he nodded. He stood up after leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. Videl felt a burst of instant heat spreading from her mouth all over her young body.

"He's not the boy I thought he was. He's a man, and a very complex one. And I love him," Videl whispered, watching him stride into the woods carrying a basket in one hand and fishing pole slung over his shoulder.

Rice steamed in a bamboo cooker next to a boiling pot of water. She poured coffee into a small basket and let it drip through. However when someone touched her shoulder she flinched and swung her fist out. Someone caught it in the flat of his hand and Gohan leaned down to reassure her with a smile.

"Whoa, easy there, Videl. It's just me sweetheart. I'll clean these and then we'll have plenty for both of us," he urged.

"You big jerk you scared me!" Videl scolded him. Gohan's face morphed into regret, but she soon put a stop to it by leaning over and kissing him. Gohan tossed down the fish slung over his back, reaching out to pull her to his strong chest. He positioned her to sit on his bent knee while bending her over one arm. Somehow, he wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to fear.

By the time she surfaced from his firm kiss, she felt dizzy. Was it the lack of oxygen or the intensity, Videl wondered? Her thoughts were interrupted with her surprised gasp when she felt herself swept up into Gohan's arms. A second later, he deposited her on a nearby urn.

Gohan apologized,"Sorry, I'd better get these going."

"N… no problem," Videl stammered, her heart pounding with wonder at his easy strength. For a second she felt an intensity in him that terrified and enticed her. Gohan's nature seemed quite enhanced beyond words, and she wondered what it was. Every muscle curved under the gi, and she remembered where she had last seen it: that day on Kami's lookout when she'd jumped into his arms and pounded his chest calling him a jerk.

All she really wanted to do was kiss him senseless and show him how much she missed him, and wanted to be near him. How much she couldn't imagine life without him because… she loved him. Somehow, this didn't feel like a game any longer, but all too real.

Perhaps the reality was driven further home because of Gohan's appearance this morning. Wearing the orange and red gi, he appeared far older and tougher. IN contrast, his school clothes gave the opposite message; hiding his muscular body under a loose shirt and pants reduced him to that shy square who nobody bothered to ask. Little wonder he seemed content to let her father claim the credit for Cell.

While it was nice for a pastime, he only fought when necessarily. Unlike his father, he didn't crave it. _On the other hand, did he_, Videl wondered? Was the drive to fight warring with something else? How genuine was his desire to study endlessly when his mother encouraged him strongly to strive for excellence? Could she be content to live quietly as a homemaker to him, when she enjoyed rushing about saving the day?

Still silent, Gohan positioned the river fish skewered on their long thin sticks strategically around in the coals. It wouldn't take long for them to grill in this manner, with their tails aimed skywards and their mouths clamped around wood. On autopilot, she found herself filling a large bowl with steamed rice, the one thing she could think of cooking with such limited supplies. She handed this and a large pair of chopsticks to Gohan still tending the fire.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Gohan whispered, kissing her ear. He sat down on the nearby rock and began to dig in.

Videl contented herself with sipping a cup of her own coffee, jolting awake with its strength. Alternatively, could she have the best of both worlds, and could she convince Gohan he could be whatever he wanted. That he wouldn't have to sacrifice his own dreams for others. Did he even have dreams of his own, for that matter? Living under the guidance of a strong willed and pushy mother with even the best intentions tended to banish any need for initiative. It was far easier to simply be who people expected you to be, because you were kind hearted and only wanted the best for others. Did Gohan even know he was allowed to be a bit selfish now and again?

"Um Gohan, I was wondering," Videl asked, and saw something thrust into her hands.

"You'd better eat something love. I don't want you getting ill. I don't care what those idiots say about women needing to watch their weight, it gets pretty tough when you're up at this altitude," he urged. Meekly Videl took the offered fish and bit into it. A fresh burst of flavor crossed her tongue and she took multiple hungry bites, remembering how famished she was. Gohan selected a fish for himself and thoughtfully nibbled on it while turning his dark gaze to hers.

"What's wrong Videl, are they all right?" Gohan asked. She tossed the stick into the fire, and reached for a mug of coffee, handing it to him.

"I was just wondering what your plans were after graduation… I mean are you going right to college?" Videl asked softly.

"I'd planned on Satan City University. That way you and I could still spend time together while I attend classes. Bulma's offered me a job at Capsule to help finance my education, but I should be getting a full ride scholarship. I guess Mom's instance on my studying paid off," Gohan answered.

"I just don't want to hold you back from your studies. I mean you've wanted this your whole life… and I don't' want to get in the way," she started.

"Videl, don't say that," Gohan answered, grasping her hand. He set his cup on a rock and pulled her to sit next to him.

"But Gohan, how often WILL we be able to see each other. I don't want you feeling pushed to get married just because you and I… slept together," she answered.

"We can wait as long as you want. But not too long I hope," Gohan answered, his eyes gleaming seriously.

"I'm just not cut out to be someone's wife like your mom. I can hardly cook, and the idea of keeping house makes me bored to tears," Videl stammered.

"What brought this on? Videl, I want to marry you, not some version of my mom! Just because you're married doesn't mean I won't let you have your own dreams. What are you scared of?" Gohan answered, worried about where the conversation was going.

"I don't know what I want, Gohan. But the thought of not having you in my life scares the hell out of me," Videl confessed.

"Sweetheart," Gohan answered, pulling her to him again. He sat her on his lap, his strong arms wrapping tightly around her. Videl pressed her face into his neck, shivering with the reality of their feelings.

"I don't want to hold you back Gohan. I don't want to let you or my dad down. But I don't feel like I'd be a good wife for you. You need someone like your mother who can..."

"Videl, stop it," Gohan scolded, holding her out at arm's length. "I'm tired of other people telling you and me what they want. I want to be with you, and I want to marry you. However, if you don't want to, please tell me. I won't hate you and I won't be upset if you tell me the truth. What's bothering you?"

"I'm scared Gohan," she whispered. "I'm scared because…"

"Of what? Me being a Saiyan?" Gohan answered.

"You know that's not true," Videl snapped back at him. Gohan released her as she climbed off his lap.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not cut out to wash your socks and cook your meals, Gohan. When have you really stopped to sit down and decide what YOU want? Are you just marrying me because your mom wants a daughter in law? Is it what YOU want, or is it because you're just being a good son?" Videl asked, her voice growing harsh.

"Videl, you don't mean that. To hell with what she wants. What do you want?" Gohan growled.

"You are always such a sweet guy. You always do what everyone else expects of you. Do you even HAVE your own dreams, Gohan?" Videl challenged, unable to stop the bitter questions escaping her lips. "All your life you've studied and pushed aside anything of your own. But have you any idea what YOU want in life? Or is it easier just to do what you're told?"

"Videl, where are you doing with this?" Gohan demanded, his voice deepening.

Videl rested her hands on her hips, and straightened up to her full height. What had started as a nice rendezvous was rapidly deteriorating. Ugly doubts had resurfaced, and suddenly she realized she had to find out the truth. Moreover, save him from a world of hurt later, and herself perhaps. Backing away from him she shouted, "I can't be with you Gohan. We're not right for each other. It just… it just won't work."

"So it **_is_** because I'm a Saiyan and you're a human. Videl, this doesn't' sound like you. Why are you shutting me out?" Gohan asked.

"I mean Gohan, that I can't see you anymore! I'm letting you go. I'm not right for you, and you're not right for me. I don't want to get married, and I don't want to be with someone who is only with me because he's doing what his parents want…" she finished.

"But I want…"

"You don't know what you want! That's the problem, Gohan! Haven't you ever for once in your life done ANYTHING on your own that is for you and NOT for someone else? How can you hope to be happy if you're always living out OTHER people's dreams?" Videl finished, her voice echoing across the mountains.

"You're wrong," Gohan answered, his throat knotting. "You don't understand…"

"I don't. I guess I don't want to," Videl answered. "I think its better we stop now… before either of us gets hurt. You said you never wanted to hurt me. And I don't want to hurt you. But this is how it has to be…"

"Is that what you want, or are you just scared?" Gohan answered, staring her right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I need to go home now. And you need to get back to your life, and what you're going to do with it. Just like I need to get back to mine," answered Videl, her throat hurting. "You'll thank me in thirty years when you're still young, and I'm old and gray. You'll understand."

"I don't," Gohan said angrily.

"Goodbye Gohan," Videl answered. "I'll send you the clothes back…"

"Videl… you can't run away from this, or me. You're only lying to yourself and me, you know!" Gohan shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

However, Videl blasted off into the morning light, in the direction of Satan City. She had fought hard to press back the tears that were bubbling up in her eyes. Still that image of a young Goku and an aged Chichi taunted her and she knew in time he would realize the true reason. He was a hibred of a race that nobody knew the full life span of.


	16. He's Grown up Chichi

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

**Early Morning of Our Lives Together**

Author note: Thanks for the continued support of everyone who's reviewed on this!

* * *

Anger filled him, bubbling up from the pit of his soul. Cocking back his fist Gohan slammed it into a nearby tree. IN a ten-foot radius, a wave of energy exploded, and his body glowed with blue gold fire. Eyes set in a serious frown, and he increased in size and stature. A low growl erupted from his throat and he felt the explosive wave of ki slamming into the nearby trees. However, he felt it recede as he dropped to his knees and shook his head.

"Videl… don't you dare do this to me," he half snarled. "How could you… you don't understand me! You don't understand at all! I can't believe it…"

"Dammit! Damn it all," Gohan shouted, smashing another tree dangerously near his grandfather's house. Splinters flew and he let out an enraged yell.

Just then, he felt someone suddenly streak past, and realized it was a blue and green figure with a flapping white cape. Another figure grabbed him from behind, pulling him into an arm lock. "Let me GO!" Gohan thundered, flipping whoever it was over his head. An orange and gold streak smashed into the rocks, shaking its spiky haired head.

"Gohan, what are you doing, son? Stop it before you hurt yourself!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gohan gritted back. Crossing his hands before his head, he summoned flickering energy.

"Masenkoo HA!" Gohan shouted, letting the energy spiral from his palms. Suddenly the opponent raised his hands to block the power, and he saw through a haze of red who it was.

"Gohan, stop it! It's me, your father! Please listen! You have to get control of yourself!" Goku's voice split through the haze.

"Father…" Gohan got out as he shook his head. "You're not supposed to be here…"

"Gohan, stop it now!" Piccolo shouted. He placed himself between Gohan and the other figure, his brow knit sternly.

"Piccolo… what are you doing here?" Gohan stammered. Red rage dissipated in the stern look of his earlier mentor. Piccolo blazed with energy, but Gohan suddenly felt the urge to resist.

"Gohan, what in Dende's name are you doing? Trying to blow up the forest? I thought you had more control then that!"

"Let me talk to him, Piccolo," Goku said. Gohan panted, his hands blazing with energy as he felt the urge to punch something, and something HARD.

"I'm sorry but I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't hit something," Gohan panted, rage filling him.

"Then punch me, son," Goku said. "Fight me till you cool off!"

"Goku are you insane?" asked Piccolo.

Goku suddenly appeared right before Gohan, and then swept out with his fist. Gohan swung hard; slamming against his father's other upright hand. Goku then swept out his leg, knocking Gohan's knees from under him and then flipping over to right himself. Gohan's legs latched around his father's, and he grabbed his father's ankle. Yet Goku then twisted once more and sharply kicked his son in the stomach with a weighted boot.

Both landed, panting and beading with sweat. Gold spikes gleamed around Goku's face, his teal eyes gleaming with the desire to fight. Gohan for the first time was all too eager to take his father up on a battle. "Come and get me Gohan, you want to hit something, right? See if you can land a punch on your old man!"

"Goku you're nuts," Piccolo shook his head. Yet he figured Goku wasn't far off the mark because of the rage spreading through Gohan like a cancer. Vegeta would have done the same thing if Trunks became extremely angry, and he would stay back to see that nothing or nobody was harmed in the process.

"Rrragh!" Gohan snapped, phasing out, and then swinging a left hook. Goku phased out and appeared behind him. Locking an arm behind Gohan's neck, he touched his fingers to his forehead and homed in on a remote signal. Silence fell like a hammer, becoming the only companion to Piccolo standing there. Singed spots of earth narrowly ringed the ancestral Son cabin.

"I hope you know what you're doing Goku. He's more powerful then you can imagine."

Control was a way of life for Gohan. Yet it felt delicious to cut loose after what Videl had said. He felt incredible hurt as if she had stabbed him right in the heart, and he only found release in the rapid rush of punches and kicks. As they appeared over a ruined area, Gohan elbowed his father and slipped free of the headlock. Then he punched his father hard, propelling him into the side of a nearby rock face.

"That's more like it Gohan. You're not holding back. Well if it's a fight you want, I'll give you one," Goku muttered, spitting out blood.

"Masenkoo HA!" Gohan shouted. Goku cupped his hands to generate a Kamehameha, but the suddenly blast barely blocked the other's signature technique. He had anticipated Gohan would use the same wave, but he was resorting to older attacks.

Both beams met, and then either opponent was knocked back with the explosive force. Gohan felt his back slam into the earth, smoke spreading around him as he sank deeply into the ground. His brain rattled in his head and he felt his teeth sink into his tongue. A second's concentration to center himself and he pushed down with the flats of his hands to launch himself free of the Gohan shaped depression. The sides of a bowl shaped crater rose in the immediate area, and he saw his Father soaring towards him.

"Soaring dragon STRIKE" Gohan gritted, charging forwards. Wreathed in gold ki his body rocketed towards his father'. They collided, shoulder to shoulder with terrific power, pushing against one another with sweat dripping down into the landscape.

"You haven't used that technique since Cell," whispered Goku through gritted teeth. "What's got you so worked up? Come on, you can tell me!"

"Damn her," Gohan gritted, shoving Goku back.

"Who Gohan, who?"

"Videl, that's who! I can't believe… she…" Gohan panted. Suddenly the will to fight drained from him and he hovered catching his breath only five feet from his father.

"Tell me, Gohan. Or do you want to go a few more rounds to burn off that anger?" Goku asked, extending his hand.

"I don't know what I want to do. I never did," Gohan gritted. "I never knew what I really wanted. How pathetic is that?"

"Gohan… son what are you talking about?" Goku asked, suddenly realizing it was going to be one of those extremely tough conversations.

"You wouldn't get it Dad," said Gohan angrily. "Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"Sorry but I can't do that Gohan. I might not understand but I can listen. You know that I will," Goku answered firmly as he grabbed his son's wrist. "Now let's either fight some more or both power down and you tell your Dad all about it."

"Fine, whatever," Gohan murmured. "Someone has to know. And I'd rather not tell mom."

"Tell mom what?" asked Goku, but he felt Gohan's power relax. He too relaxed his muscles, his hair bleaching of his Super Saiyan 2 energies. He hadn't wanted to work up to Super Saiyan 3; for he feared Gohan would ultimate overpower him. That strange sense of fear was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, yet Goku felt pride. Such an explosion of rage only could mean a sense of extreme betrayal. Gohan hadn't released his inner power since Majin Buu, and it was a welcome sight.

Both of them descended back to the earth, and sat on the rim of the new crater. Gohan wiped sweat off his forehead and hung his head between two hands. Curled up on himself he felt the hot shame of tears forming in his eyes. Yet he struggled to hold them back, instead turning his back to his father. Goku simply rested his hands on Gohan's back, let his son rage, and cry until he was ready to talk.

"I don't understand women," Gohan answered.

"I never did, even being married to your mother for so long," Goku chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you don't get dad. It's little wonder," Gohan rolled his eyes.

"You're right. I don't get it. And I don't get why Videl has you so angry. I thought you two were in love. Or did you say something that upset her?"

"You're all too familiar with dealing with upset women, Dad. What do I tell someone who says she's interested in marrying me and loves me one minute, and then the next day tells me the exact opposite. Maybe I should talk to Bulma instead. And I can't tell Mom because she'll…"

"She'll think what?" asked a voice that made them both tense. Floating on Nimbus Chichi knelt looking at her son and husband with a question in her eyes. She seemed hardly fazed by the clouds of lingering dust and mounds of newly created rubble surrounding the landscape. Instead, she brought the cloud closer to where her husband and older son sat.

"Oh great," both of them moaned. Goku and Gohan could guess what she was going to say or do, and steeled themselves for a much larger battle then either wanted to fight now.

"Gohan, what's wrong, honey?" she asked. Bringing the cloud to float next to her son, she leapt lightly off it and then leaned over to rest her hand on his shoulder gently. Under his mother's questioning gaze, Gohan felt shame spread over his body, suddenly wanting to be a million miles away.

"Please mom, not now. It's too embarrassing. I blew it okay," Gohan gritted, turning from her. Goku helplessly shrugged and shook his head as he hid his face. Noticing the sour mood, Chichi was glad that Goten and Trunks were spending the day with Bulma and Vegeta. Lately she was all too aware of the effect of her moods on people, and although it seemed too little too late, was concerned about softening her blunt tongue.

"I saw all the fighting and then asked Piccolo to tell me what was going on," Chichi answered.

"I thought you hated Piccolo," Gohan said angrily, glaring at his mother. She stumbled backwards, wincing from his glare and his waves of frustration. Swallowing her impulse to rage she kept her distance.

"Gohan, what's gotten into you? Where's Videl?" asked Chichi.

"Maybe now isn't a good time?" Goku urged, reaching for his wife's hand.

Instead, Chichi pushed her husband aside and hissed, "Goku, will you please shush, I'm trying to find out what…"

They moved one in front of the other in an ill-remembered dance Gohan loathed from his youth. Now they would start arguing, his mother's voice would rise in pitch and volume before the chasing, and ranting commenced. He hated it when his parents argued, and it was high time he put a stop to it. Standing up he marched away until he was at least ten paces away from where h is mother was shaking her fist at a mollified Goku.

"Just forget it all right. Leave me alone! I can handle this! I don't need you to fix it for me, Mom! I'm 18 years old; I'm not some child who can't think for himself!" Gohan panted, glaring at his mother and father.

"Gohan… don't speak to me like that!" Chichi snapped at him, lunging within inches of his face.

"Mother, I'm not a child," Gohan answered in a low tone, his eyes narrowing in exasperation. Years of tension and stuffing down his impulses to speak back to her were difficult to suppress. The last time he had made that mistake his ears almost bled from the shrill tongue-lashing she had given him as punishment.

"You're my son, Gohan, and you will tell me what's going on, and tell me in a civilized way, now!" Chichi scolded. Sighing, Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and counted mentally to fifteen before answering.

"Instead of like a wild delinquent SAIYAN, mom? Is that what you were going to say?" Gohan answered, unable and unwilling to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"How dare you say that to me, young man? You apologize this instant!" Chichi shouted back, waggling her finger at him.

"I'm so tired of this," Gohan exhaled, resting his hands on his hips. "You never listen to a word I say Mother…"

"Gohan, don't talk to your mother like that!" Goku started.

"Don't even GET me started Dad! You're always on HER side!" Gohan interrupted, glaring fiercely at his father.

"Now just a moment…" Goku began before Chichi again broke through.

"Gohan Son, you had better apologize to your father and your mother before…" the Ox Princess shrilled.

"Before WHAT mom? Before you lock me in my room?" Gohan asked, breath heaving in and out. "All right, I'm sorry I spoke to you like that Mom. I apologize. Is that what you want me to say? I didn't mean to disrespect you and Dad, but in all fairness I don't feel like you respect me."

"You have to earn that respect, Gohan…" Chichi answered.

"She's right. Let's just calm down and talk this out…" Goku answered.

Disgusted Gohan snorted and threw up his hands. He spun away from both his parents, gritting his teeth. "You never think for yourself! All those years and you just… you just… oh forget it… just go away!"

"Gohan, that's ENOUGH!" Chichi screamed, her face livid red.

"Forget it, forget I said anything, and just leave me alone!" Gohan responded, pressing his hands before his face. He spun on his heel, dashing off into the distance. He blasted off, leaving a trail of white ki behind him and a flustered Chichi and Goku blinking in shock at each other.

Tears glistened in Chichi's eyes and she quaked from head to toe with rage and horror. Immediately she wheeled on Goku, yelling, "What did you say to him, Goku? He's NEVER talked back to me, his own MOTHER like this! It's just like I feared, he's becoming a…"

"Chichi, stop it," Goku suddenly snapped.

Chichi stopped cold, her mouth dropping open in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Chichi, stop. Just LISTEN to me for once!" Goku shouted back at her. "We can't fix it! I can't fix it, and you can't either! He needs to settle this himself! He's grown up, and there's nothing you or I can do about it!"

Throwing up her hands she retorted, "How can you say that? You've never yelled at me like that! Goku, have you lost your mind?"

"Chichi, just hear me out," Goku panted, and suddenly blocked her before she could send Nimbus after Gohan. Angrily she raised her fist, but he caught hold of it and then pulled her close to him. Trapped in her husband's arms Chichi struggled but then realized he was holding her in a firm hug, because he was rubbing her back.

"Let me go you big lug, what are you doing! Gohan needs us… he needs his mommy!" Chichi suddenly despaired.

"Let it go, Chichi. Please. We won't always be there to help him. He'll come to us when he needs our help, don't you see? It's time to let go of him," whispered Goku in her ear.

"But he's my son! My baby boy! I can't let go of him! I don't WANT to let go of him!" Chichi sobbed, burying her face in Goku's shoulder as they hovered there.

"I'm sorry Chichi, but we have no choice. He's grown up. That doesn't mean he doesn't' love us, it just means we can't fix things. And maybe we shouldn't, that's all," Goku whispered in her ear. "He yelled at you because he loves you and he's just trying to get out of a confused place."

"What happened? Where did I go wrong?" Chichi continued to wail, feeling her husband's powerful arms reassuringly squeezing her to him.

"Maybe you held on too hard. You can't push him on the head to stop him growing and keep him a child forever Chichi. Don't make him pay for my mistakes," Goku answered.

"Your mistakes?"

"My mistakes Chichi. I left you to handle the worst of things when I was gone. Don't try and control Gohan's every move because I wasn't there to help," Goku answered. Barely believing what she heard, Chichi allowed her husband to continue embracing her. She simply cried into his shoulder as he shushed her and whispered in her ear. What matters they once thought settled were now scabs ripped open to again bleed fresh from hurt.

* * *

Hours later, two figures rode wearily on Nimbus. Chichi and Goku had opted to take the cloud home, rather than have Goku carry her. Although it would have been romantic, neither felt like speaking or looking one another in the eye from the shame of old hurts resurfacing. When Goku felt Chichi's arms wrap around his neck he tensed. Yet he felt her pressing her cheek into his back, soaking it with her tears.

"Chichi, I'm sure he'll come back," whispered Goku.

"Please, can I just sit in your lap," Chichi suddenly asked. Goku glanced back at her, blinking. She stood shakily up, and then he pulled her to sit squarely in the triangle of his legs. She then relaxed, pulling his arms to wrap around her from behind.

"You haven't done THAT forever, Chi," Goku muttered. "Are you still angry at me and Gohan?"

"I'm angry at myself," Chichi confessed. "Was I that bad of a mother? Am I just a control freak?"

"Um, do you want me to say the truth, or something you want to hear?" Goku asked, tensing for the answer. Sadly Chichi felt the tension and leaned back to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I am a control freak," Chichi admitted with a sad sigh. "I can't stop my own son from yelling at me, but if it's what I think it is… then I can't blame him… it's not like I can lock him in his room for the next twenty years…"

"Well he always did fly out the window," Goku answered.

"Unfortunately. I never COULD keep him in his room to study," Chichi lamented. "But he still graduated and got a full scholarship."

"You see, you weren't THAT bad. Besides, he is 18… and he won't be living with us forever, will he? Or will he bring Videl to…"

"It's Videl, it has to be," answered Chichi. "And it was all going so nicely, I should have KNOWN something would ruin it…"

"You aren't mad at Videl are you?" asked Goku.

"No, just confused," Chichi answered. "I need to talk to her myself and find out what's gotten into the poor girl. Maybe she's just scared of being a wife?"

"Well I was scared being a husband when I found out that wedding wasn't food," Goku answered. "Luckily for me that being married meant that I didn't have to WORRY about food…"

"True, but then again I did play a nasty trick on you," Chichi answered.

"It's in the past, and it's not the same as Gohan and Videl. But I guess she must be scared of Gohan being a Saiyan and all. I mean you don't really like it," Goku answered.

"I guess I don't, do I? I just always thought you were human… like me. It terrified me to think you were some… some…"

"Alien monster," Goku answered sadly. "How do you think I felt, Chichi? I hated thinking I wasn't an earthling!"

"But you are, and so is Gohan. You're not like that horrible Vegeta. I mean being married HAS softened him up, but Bulma has her work cut out dealing with that deadbeat. He never helps with the housework or has a job!"

"Um, Chichi, Bulma's so rich they don't need to work," said Goku.

"I know, but still…" said Chichi.

"It's just weird, Chichi," said Goku.

"What?" Chichi asked, turning in his lap slightly to peer at him.

"You were a princess in a castle with lots of money. Now you're living like a housewife doing things that servants would do. I always thought that was weird… I mean I do eat an awful lot and that did take up a lot of money… but still…" Goku scratched his neck. "I just wondered… why?"

"Why what?" Chichi asked, seeing the confusion in her husband's face. It was delightful even if exasperating.

"Why you got into this 'perfect wife thing. I mean I always thought it was weird because you didn't worry about what you did till you saw that Wedding Dress… and we got married… I thought it was just something girls did…"

"It is that way, Goku. Because that's what girls do. When we realize that something's expected of us, to settled down and take care of a family…"

"But if the palace hadn't burned down, then would we have lived there, and would you have had other people doing work for you, so you wouldn't have to? I mean that's always made me wonder," Goku continued to scratch his head. "I mean Videl's like you were, and maybe she's not going through that same change of wanting to be a wife. Maybe she's… different?"

"Goku, you're absolutely right," Chichi suddenly giggled. Worried about his wife's sudden mood change, Goku sweated. Yet when she spun in his lap, straddling him he had no chance to say anything because of Chichi's lips silencing him.

"She's scared Goku. She's scared of getting married and what that means," Chichi panted, surfacing for breath. Goku blinked, his hair rustled up from his wife's fingers running through it.

"Um what does it mean?" he blinked clueless at her.

"Goku, you big lug it means she just needs someone to show her HOW to be a wife! Like Octagon Woman did for me! And who better than her future mother in law! She's scared because she doesn't know how! And because she's scared of getting married… that's why she told Gohan she wasn't interested! So all I have to do is have a nice chat with her!" Chichi leaped up and down in Goku's lap. He suddenly felt as if he didn't want her to leave anytime soon. Relieved, Goku simply fell into his wife's kiss until they arrived back at the Son home.


	17. Mr Satan's Advice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

**Early Morning of Our Lives Together**

Author note: Thanks for the continued support of everyone who's reviewed on this!

* * *

Hercule Satan noticed his daughter had arrived with tears in her eyes. When he attempted to ask her what was wrong, she simply ran past him, sobbing even more. Even his insistent knocks on her door yielded nothing. Two and two added together in his mind, and he reached for the phone.

Fortunately, Goku answered it. "Hello?"

"Goku, what's gotten into my little princess? She's in tears. Did she and Gohan have a fight or something?" Hercule asked.

The answer was a sigh. Hercule sat down in his recliner, stealing himself for the inevitable answer. Goku replied, "I guess so. He was crushed. From what Chichi and I can gather, they must have had a doozy. Is she there?"

"Videl's here, but she won't come out of her room. She was crying her eyes out, poor thing. I thought they were going steady and engaged! Just as I've gotten used to the idea of Gohan as my son in law this happens!" Hercule complained.

"I know. I wish I could do something to help, but something tells me it's something Gohan needs to face by himself," Goku answered.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! I'm going to talk some sense into Videl before she makes the biggest mistake in her life!"

"Wait, don't!" Goku responded.

"Say WHAT?" Hercule blinked at the phone, blue eyes wide.

"Chichi said she was going to talk to Videl. She thinks Videl's scared of getting married because she's afraid she doesn't know what it's like to be a good wife. So I just… I'm not sure what she has planned but maybe it's better to…"

"I guess that makes sense. I wish her mother were still around but… oh man. Where's Gohan now?"

"He flew away, in tears," Goku answered.

"And you just let him fly away? Are you insane?" Hercule yelled at Goku.

"But…"

"Someone's got to talk some sense into him! He has to fight for my daughter. It's the only way she'll know how serious it is!" Hercule shouted through the phone. Slamming it down he suddenly realized he had no idea how to find the boy. Then he turned to the dining room area where Mr. Buu was flipping channels on the TV.

"Hey, Buu, could you do me a big favor?" Hercule asked.

"What Hercule want? Buu's help?" Mr. Buu answered, as Mr. Satan rushed into the living room. Bee leapt down from the creature's lap, and wandered up to place his paws on Hercule's boot. Bending over, Hercule scratched the dog under the chin.

"I need you to use your special tricks or whatever to find Gohan. Videl and he had an argument. Can you help me out?"

"Sure, Buu help Hercule!" Mr. Buu responded. Rising from the couch, he grabbed Hercule's hand and walked him out the door. Stumbling after his friend Hercule realized how literal Buu could take things sometimes. Before he could protest, Buu had marched out the front door, and took a minute to sling Hercule over his back.

"Now wait a minute… let me catch my breath Buu!"

"If Videl is sad, Buu has to help find Gohan," he answered. Pink ki wreathed them, and the hearty Ex Majin blasted off to become a pale pink star on the horizon. Bee glanced up, barking anxiously before sitting down on the front step to wait.

* * *

Miles away, Son Gohan sat Indian style, legs crossed as he buried his head in his hands. Energies crackled around him, and the surrounding landscape bore witness to his continued anguish. In and out, he heaved, trying to grip his self-control.

"Gohan, you have to focus," Piccolo answered, hovering next to him.

"I can't, Piccolo. I feel like I'm losing my mind," Gohan panted.

"Don't. Shape up and listen to me!" Piccolo shouted sharply in a tone that Gohan dared not disobey. Instantly he snapped out of his funk, clinging to the harsh call of his teacher.

"What do I do, Piccolo?" he asked.

"First, calm the hell down before you blow something else up. You're better than this, Gohan. What happed to the self-control I taught you? You've been slipping," Piccolo scolded.

Breath heaving in and out, Gohan closed his eyes. He focused on the inward motion of his breath heaving in and out. All senses narrowed to a pinpoint of the inhalation of his breath hissing past his teeth. Every muscle tensed, yet one by one Gohan's concentration tuned into the fibers contracting. Little by little, he eased them to unclench to their relaxed sate. Slowly he levitated from the earth, until two feet above the grass he sat on a cushion of ki like his mentor.

Piccolo floated until he hovered right before his pupil. Dangerously high power levels dropped gradually to more comfortable levels. Judging from the sweat on Gohan's brow, he had acted just in time. Sweat soaked through the weighted shirt and pants of his student's clothes, saturating them so they stuck to his muscular body. Even after years of living among humans, Piccolo still failed to fathom the relationship between man and woman.

"What's he doing here," Piccolo growled, snapping his head up at the sense of a familiar ki signature fast approaching. Gohan still hovered, yet he opened his dark eyes to stare skywards. Minutes later, the distant pink star blew up to the size of a pink blob carrying a trembling blob on its broad back.

"Oh great, it's Hercule and Mr. Buu. Wonder what they want?" Gohan despaired.

"Stay here," Piccolo answered. He rose towards the interlopers, blocking their descent to Gohan's private meditation.

Mr. Buu slowed gracefully to a stop, and innocently beamed at Piccolo. Mr. Satan glanced around his transport's pink head to say, "Oh it's you! Is Gohan down there?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" Piccolo grimly answered, inclining his turban crowned head to them.

"Hercule want to find Gohan and make Videl happy," Buu answered for them.

"Maybe Gohan doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. He's trying to control his powers and now's not a good time," Piccolo answered.

"You tell that boy I want to talk to him, man to man," Hercule firmly declared, shaking his fist at Piccolo. "As his future father in law I have a right to do so."

"I'm going to say this once more. Gohan's not to be interrupted right now! He's pretty upset thanks to your daughter," Piccolo defended, a bit of parental pride swelling inside him.

"Piccolo, what does he want?" Gohan called from down below.

"I want to talk to you, boy. Find out what's happening, and how I can help," Hercule shouted down, cupping hands around his mouth. "Now can we just land somewhere and have a chat, man to man? Or is this big bodyguard of yours going to make it difficult?"

"I'll talk to him, Piccolo. I think I can keep a lid on it," Gohan announced.

"Fine. But I'll be watching… from a distance just in case," Piccolo relented. He drifted to the side, no longer obstructing Hercule's view of Gohan sitting there or rather levitating there under a tree. Buu soared down to hover next to him, allowing Hercule to leap off his back and land on both feet pressed into the grass.

"Thanks Buu. Give us some time alone, will you? I'll call you when we're ready to go," Hercule told him. Buu nodded, and then rose into the air once more. Piccolo glanced down from overhead, staring at the duo with dark eyes.

"Is he going to stay there the whole time?" Hercule whispered, hiding his mouth with one hand.

"Piccolo, can you give us some privacy?" Gohan asked.

"Fine, whatever," Piccolo grunted. Nodding to Buu, both powerful beings flew out of sight. Once alone, Hercule paced a half circle around his prospective son in law, still levitating in the power of his controlled ki.

"Now, look here, Gohan. I just wanted to have a father son chat. Considering we're going to be in the same family… why don't you tell me just what happened between you two," Hercule asked, hands on his hips.

"Videl said she didn't want to see me anymore, that's what," Gohan flatly answered. "I thought she would have told you."

"She didn't say anything to me. She just ran up to her room crying and slammed the door," Hercule snorted. "I haven't seen her that upset since someone stood her up for the junior turn about dance!"

"I'm sorry, Hercule, but I'm just not in the mood to talk. She's made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with me," Gohan answered.

"Gohan, just listen to me will you? I like you. I like you a lot in fact. You're a good kid, and I can't think of anyone better for my daughter to end up with. I bust your chops because of that, don't you get it? Now will you tell me exactly what the heck happened with you and Videl so I can help out?" Hercule asked.

"There's nothing you can do, Hercule," Gohan firmly answered.

"I can listen. And maybe give you some advice? After all, she is my daughter, you know. I was looking forward to having you in the family, believe it or not. I want the best for her, and you ARE the best for her," Hercule confessed. Gohan smiled through the tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"Thanks Hercule. I needed to hear that. But Videl… everything was going so well. I was having some doubts last night… and she um…"

"You spent the night in this cabin, didn't you? I hope you used some good sense," Hercule answered.

"I… it's not like…" Gohan answered.

"Look Gohan, just skip ahead to the argument, all right?" Hercule slapped him on the back. "What changed her mind?"

In hesitant tones, Gohan related the events of the past twenty-four hours. He skipped the more intimate details, to which Hercule waved his hand dismissively. It was very strange to be speaking to Mr. Satan so casually, and so comfortably. He was the last person in the world Gohan expected to be so open minded and good of a listener. Slowly Gohan felt more in control as he voiced his anger and disappointment.

"So it looks like my little girl's scared to get married. I figured that would be the case," Hercule sighed, shaking his head. He now sat side by side with Gohan, with his knees drawn up to his chest. Two bottles of his sport drink sat half consumed, from a capsule cooler he had in his pocket. Gohan hadn't realized how thirsty he'd become. Wrappers from prepared sandwiches and bags of chips also were stuffed into a paper sack.

"What do I say to her, Hercule?" asked Gohan forlornly, hanging his head. "She says she loves me and then…"

"Women are strange creatures kiddo. Sometimes you think you have 'em all figured out and that's when they pull a last minute move outta nowhere and you're kayoed," Hercule nudged him. "Look Gohan, it's simple. Videl's never been the marrying type. She's a tomboy. Without any mom around you'd kind of expect that, wouldn't you?"

"I don't want to pressure her. It was this very reason I thought I'd take the pressure off. But I don't want to live without her," Gohan answered.

"Who says you have to? That's why it's a good idea to wait, boy," Hercule nodded understandingly. "You love her, right? That's what matters. And if you get married in one year or five, that's all I want is for you and her to be happy."

"Tell that to my parents," Gohan sighed, hiding his face in his hand.

"Well, it's not their call. You're old enough, and man enough to make that choice. Whatever you decide, Mr. Satan's behind you 100 percent. I trust you'll do the right thing. The only thing is, we've got to convince Videl to stop being so stubborn. She's just like her mother in that way," Hercule shook his head.

"Thank you sir," Gohan answered, reaching over and shaking his hand. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"No sweat kiddo. I'll just have a chat with her…"

"I don't think that's going to help, do you? Once she's made up her mind…" Gohan began.

Hercule nodded, his blue eyes filled with sympathy. He sighed, "Yeah, it's hard to change it. I don't want you giving up on her. Maybe she needs you to show her how much you care. Women sometimes want the opposite of what they say. It's all about feelings and things. What you need to do is to show her just HOW much you can't live without her. And if anyone knows about how to charm a woman, especially his own daughter, it's me!"

"I'm not good at this," Gohan lamented.

Hercule gaped at him, "Are you kidding me? You're better than any of the other idiots in treating my princess like a woman. What you need to do is drop the nice guy act and stop being so shy. Even though she doesn't care for the ol' tough guy act, deep down maybe you need to show some backbone and show her you mean business."

"She said I was too nice. That I had no idea of what I wanted. And she says I'm all wrong for her," Gohan lamented.

"Show her she's wrong. Show her you're the right man. Stand up and don't give up, Gohan. And I think I know the way to do that," he answered, patting Gohan's shoulder. "Here's what we'll do."

"I'm doomed," Gohan groaned. Could he trust in his future father in law to make things better or worse? Against his better judgment, he decided to hear Mr. Satan out. Who better than her own father to help him out of this mess. Still Mr. Satan's record of accomplishment showed he was great at deception and less than stellar on delivering. Yet since he helped save the universe, he had shown his true bravery taking on someone like the evil Buu. Only he had tamed and befriended Majin Buu, when others had used violence.

Hercule Satan was giving him a chance. The least he could do was let him help. After all, Hercule had listened to him like the father he never had. Just having a simple chat under the trees was far more then Goku or Chichi had ever given. In their own ways they'd done their best to raise him, yet this one normal human had cut through the years of pain and self doubt to treat him like a man, not a precocious boy or half Saiyan hybrid. Gohan's strange nature meant nothing to Hercule. All he saw was the real him trying to do what was right.

* * *

Back at the Satan estate, Videl wiped red rimmed eyes free of tears, and sat up on her bed. Still she wore the dark blue gi borrowed from Gohan. His angry words still rang in her ears, filled with hurt that hit trigger points so painfully. In trying to save him pain, she had only hurt herself. Was she being selfish and petty, or just realistic?

"He didn't tell me Saiyans didn't age the same rate as humans," Videl whispered. Lying on her side once more, she hugged the teddy bear closer.

Someone rapped on the window, causing her to leap up and freeze into a fighting pose. She glared towards the heavy brocade curtains, seeing the most unlikely person hovering outside her window. Since when could Chichi Son fly, Videl wondered. Sighing she walked over and shoved up the sash.

"Videl, I was wondering if I was bothering you." Chichi asked sweetly. Glancing over at her visitor, she flinched in surprise to see Chichi was wearing strange armor. Since when did Gohan's mother ever wear such an outfit? A silver helmet gleamed overtop her dark hair, while a long pink cape flapped around her body.

"Where on earth did you get that… armor?" Videl asked in wonder.

"I was glad it still fits me," Chichi answered proudly. Her shapely body filled out the blue and pink armored top and bikini bottoms nicely. Not an ounce of fat appeared on that muscular figure, and Videl suddenly realized Chichi was far more then she appeared. Slung over her chest was a strange holster that held a red pole she recognized from where it had hung over the fireplace of the sun home.

"What's the occasion? I'm sorry, but now's not a good time," Videl answered. "I thought I'd be the last person you wanted to see."

"Look, please listen to me a moment," Chichi said. "I understand you and Gohan had a fight."

"Please Chichi, I can't be with him. I don't want to disappoint you, but you could do better for him," Videl answered.

"That's not true, young lady," Chichi said firmly. "And I would like to know why such a notion entered your mind."

"Don't you get it?" Videl snapped up at her. "I don't want to marry him!"

"All right," Chichi answered. "Care to talk about it?"

"No," Videl snapped.

"Well, I'll say this, you're one stubborn woman," chichi laughed, and then reached in and snagged Videl around the waist. Protesting, the young woman kicked and struggled, but felt the golden cloud suddenly whizz away. Chichi's grip on her waist was like iron, and Videl could fly away. Yet she knew that chichi wasn't someone you said no to, not without a fight.

"Are you nuts? Hey! Don't make me hurt you!" Videl yowled.

"Just hear me out, young lady, if you will?" Chichi asked, giving her waist a squeeze. "I think what you need is a woman to woman talk. Explain to me just what's on your mind. And I'll promise I won't get angry."

"Fine, have it your way," Videl relented. Chichi released her, and she sat down on Nimbus behind the Ox Princess.

"I'm not taking you to see Gohan. In fact, I'm taking you to spend an afternoon at my Pa's home. There's something I want to show you," Chichi answered.

"What?" Videl blinked, noticing they were in fact not soaring towards Satan City or Mt. Paozu. Unfamiliar landscape stretched under them as they whizzed along at an appreciable clip. Staring past Chichi's swirling cape, she then saw huge blocks of stone and half towers with battlements curving into view. The ghost of a long dead volcano curved around the cracked castle ruins, suggesting an unfamiliar story that Videl knew Chichi must be anxious to tell.

"That's where my Pa's castle used to be," Chichi pointed with a pink-gloved finger. "Mt. Frypan. 20 or so years ago. Pa's house isn't too far away. However, it was wiped out by a mountain of fire. More correctly a volcano."

"Chichi, look, what's the deal? You didn't just bring me to sightsee! Why are you being so…"

"Stubborn? I want you to understand more about the family. More about Gohan. I thought if you saw where I came from, you might come to know us better," Chichi interrupted.

"Is this more about the Ox Princess business?" Videl asked as Chichi brought the cloud in for a landing. She had to admit her curiosity was piqued, and her inclination to run away diminished with each glance at the once grand castle, now reduced to bare bones. Chichi leapt off the cloud, and then landed with relative ease. Videl leapt off as well, and then landed across from her.

"So, I guess I don't have much choice but to listen? Okay, I'm listening. You're trying to plead with me to save your precious Gohan's feelings from getting hurt," Videl answered.

"That, and other things, Videl," Chichi said quietly. Sweeping her arm out she indicated the surrounding village stretching for a good mile or so.

"What other things? You have an hour of my time to plead your case. I'm still sticking by what I say. I don't want to marry Gohan. I'm all wrong for him!"

"This is exhibit A. Ox Castle, or what remains of it. Just to show you that you and I aren't so different after all. We both came from very wealthy backgrounds, and are the daughters of very proud men and fighters well respected by our communities," Chichi explained.

"So?"

"Exhibit B," chichi said, reaching back and unsheathing the red pole. She whirled it around her head with both hands before sweeping it down.

"That's the Power Pole, isn't it? Gohan mentioned that Goku stopped fighting with it," Videl blinked.

"Right. This represents the sole heirloom that Gohan got from his father. That and Nimbus," Chichi angled her head up, sunlight gleaming off her wicked looking helmet.

"Why don't' we skip this and cut the crap?" Videl snorted, arms folded across her chest.

"All right, if that's the way you want it, then I'll deal," Chichi laughed, a gleam in her dark eyes. "You say you're not right for Gohan. Are you saying that because you really believe it or are you trying to keep him from getting hurt?"

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Are you really making an excuse to cover your own fear, Videl Satan?" Chichi asked, whirling the pole dangerously close to Videl. "Are you woman enough to tell me the truth, or are you going to continue to lie to yourself and to me? I thought you were better than that!"

"Now don't you DARE call me a liar!" Videl snapped.

"I'm not the one who invented a ridiculous story about not being right for my Gohan. You are right for him, but you don't want to admit to yourself that you are. You're scared of marriage, aren't you? Scared to make a lifetime commitment to a man who only wants to love you, and you can't tell him to his face, Videl."

"You've got no right to butt into our business!" Videl snapped, backing away. "Are you insane?"

"Our business?" Chichi laughed, still whirling the power pole menacingly. "All of a sudden you're possessive for a woman who wants nothing to do with my son."

"I don't' have to stay here and listen to this!" Videl snorted, levitating up. She blasted off, leaving the Frypan mountain far behind.

"You're wrong, dear," Chichi brightly chirped, suddenly drifting into view on board nimbus. "Sooner or later you'll tire out, and I'll chase you till you can admit to me the truth."

"You can't follow me everywhere!" Videl taunted, struggling to increase her speed. A sudden burst of ki shot her a half mile before Chichi. Unfortunately, the gold cloud increased its own velocity, chichi calmly standing on its surface and riding it with consummate ease. Videl dove, weaving her course in and out of trees in a forest far below. In and out, Chichi swerved, managing to keep just behind her. Videl abruptly slowed to a halt, then launched herself headlong at Chichi.

Two solid kicks slammed into her, but Chichi easily blocked with the power pole. Whirling it around she created a burst of wind that knocked Videl back. Vide countered with another charge, and Chichi caught hold of her boot. Still standing on nimbus, she spun Videl around like an Olympic hammer and hurled her towards the ground.

"Goku taught me a few moves, my dear. And don't forget who taught Goten to fight?" Chichi called down, propelling nimbus after her. Neither woman would give up the relentless chase that had grown between them. A concerned mother fought to understand why the woman her son loved had turned on him. Simultaneously a confused woman struggled to keep her secrets to herself without realizing how more complicated she was making the entire situation. What was apparent was the equal magnitude of their stubbornness.


	18. Simple Answers?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does. This is fanfiction._

Early Morning of Our Lives Together

By Trynia Merin

Simple Solutions?

* * *

Hundreds of miles away two women pursued one another across a volcano-drenched plane. The dried remains of a lahar covered the deposits of lava that had half buried what was the old part of Chichi's father's castle. She had forced Videl to double back, and saw that the girl was starting to falter. From her position on nimbus, she saw Videl suddenly dropping in altitude. Giving Nimbus a mental command, she accelerated and banked her course downwards.

Videl felt power surging out of her, and dizziness overtaking her. Her stomach rumbled furiously and she felt lightheaded. "No," she gasped as she felt consciousness desert her.

Fortunately, she landed in the outstretched arms of the Ox Princess zooming under her. Carefully Chichi knelt down, holding the prone body of her future daughter in law. Arms wrapped around the younger woman, Chichi then spun back in the direction of her childhood home. Judging from the paleness of Videl's skin, the poor girl had not eaten properly.

An hour or so later, Chichi carried her unconscious charge through the front doors of her father's large home. Glancing up from his paper, the Ox King whipped off his glasses and polished them before putting them back on. Newsprint whispered to the floor as he stood up in shock. "Chichi, what are you doing?"

"Dad, we need to get this poor girl something to eat! She's half starved!" Chichi answered, effortlessly carrying Videl through the large living room.

"Chichi, why are you dressed like that? Moreover, what's wrong with the poor young woman! You never said you were dropping by to visit!" he protested, rushing up to her.

"No time to explain Pa. Gohan and Videl have had a big fight and the poor girl needs a good rest and a hot meal. I am going to put her in one of the guestrooms, then fix her something to eat, okay? Can you please help me find something?"

"I'll have the cook make something," he said quickly. "She's down in the town shopping… but I can call her back."

"Never mind. I'll get something going," Chichi said from upstairs.

"No, I'll be fine. You get her settled and then come down and explain what's going on!" Ox King demanded. He rushed into the vast kitchen, hoping there was something suitable still available. Of all the times for the staff to take the day off. Sighing he reached for the telephone in the kitchen, while poking through the cupboards.

Soon the cook had come back from the village shopping, her arms laden with supplies. A quick hurried word between her and her master yielded a rapid mobilization. Soup bubbled in a huge cauldron, while the cook chopped vegetables and tossed them in. A thick hearty scent of herbs and spices drifted through the entire house.

Down the hall in the laundry area, Chichi helped the maid search through the stacks of towels and clothing to find something for their impromptu guest. All that surfaced were some old dresses she happened to leave there whenever she visited or needed time away from the home. Selecting a blue dress and pink pants for herself, and a purple one for Videl, she returned to the bedroom where she had laid the girl.

On a generous double bed, Videl stretched out, still wearing what she recognized as a set of Gohan's old training gi. Chichi placed soap and towels at the foot of the bed, along with the fresh set of clothes neatly patched. Slowly Videl began to groan and stir, and Chichi quickly moved into the room next door to change into something more appropriate for a tamer discussion.

"I don't know hat I was thinking," Chichi mumbled, pulling off her helmet. Confused murmuring from next door tensed her up, and she returned to the wall to listen. Hearing no crashes or bangs sounded promising, so she elected to change.

No sooner had she reached for a towel and headed to the hallway bathroom, and then she heard a crash. Someone cursing in language that Chichi always hated the boys using followed it. Dropping the towels and soap, Chichi rushed back to the guestroom and knocked on the door. Wood splintered as something slammed up against it. She unlocked it and yanked the protesting wood too, rudely spilling Videl into the hall.

"What are you doing?" Chichi asked, standing over the girl to help her up. Videl slapped her hand away however and climbed to her own feet shakily.

"I should ask you that! ARE you CRAZY, kidnapping me! I swear if you weren't Gohan's mother I'd…"

"You'd what?" Chichi asked calmly, regarding the girl. Still in her armor minus the helmet, she figured she must be intimidating. "If you really want to fight me, we can go a few rounds in the yard. But this is fine thanks I get for bringing you to my father's home for rest and food!"

"Your fathers…" Videl blinked, staring around her in confusion. Again, dizziness overcame her and she collapsed against Chichi for support.

"You need to have food, dear, and rest. I guess a bath will have to wait," Chichi murmured.

"Let me go will you? I can walk myself!" Videl snapped at her.

"Oh hush," Chichi grumbled, tugging the girl along. "Either let me help or I'll carry you down. Or do you want to pass out from starvation! If anyone leaves my home hungry it's their own fault!"

"Fine, but you'd better have a darn good explanation for all this, Chichi!" Videl glared back at her. However, the Ox Princess smiled to herself as she let Videl heavily lean on her while helping her down to the dining room. It was a rather uncomfortable mirror being held up to her, and she truly comprehended what impact her blunt nature must have on others.

* * *

Billowing black smoke rose in a column on the horizon. Where they were sparring, Trunks and Goten felt the huge power spike and stopped. Concern wrinkled their young faces and they knew instantly things were serious. Nodding at one another, they rose into the air and streaked at top speed towards the target. A half-hour later brought them to huge bald spots in the forest around Grandpa Gohan's home.

"What happened here?" Trunks asked, levitating before touching down. Goten pointed to a miserable figure wearing blue and orange gi sitting by a fire. Fish bones were piled up, and they recognized the ki signature of Son Gohan. His eyes were red as he glanced up at them.

Concealed in the bushes, a pair of dark eyes watched them carefully. Piccolo frowned, seeing Gohan in such a state. He dared not interfere though, for he had promised Gohan. On the other hand, he still could monitor Gohan's current ki condition. While Mr. Satan had flown back to Grandpa Gohan's house with him, he could not keep from falling into another funk. Only a half-hour before Videl's father had returned home to try to reason with Videl, and leave Gohan to work on his part of the plan. Unfortunately, Gohan had lost the heart to follow through. Whatever darkness had been unleashed from Videl's rejection fought hard for dominance.

"Trunks, Goten, you shouldn't be here," he said, voice cracking.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Goten suddenly asked as he landed nearby. He and Trunks had flown towards the massive ki disturbance, only to find Gohan there grabbing his hair. Rarely had he seen his big brother so upset, and it made him want to cry.

"Gohan, you're scaring me. Why are you freaking out?" Trunks asked, landing on Gohan's other side.

"Damn it," Gohan whispered. "Please just leave me alone."

"Is it girl problems?" Trunks asked.

"I mean it Trunks. Goten, you two had better play somewhere else. I don't want to get you two involved," Gohan repeated, using that stern voice that made him flinch.

"You don't have to get all moody, sheesh, excuse me the hell for caring!" snorted Trunks, kicking a rock.

"He said to leave him alone Trunks," Goten pouted.

"See if I care," Trunks snorted. "I'm going home. You can come too Goten, since your brother's being a pain in the ass."

"I'm staying with Gohan," Goten pouted.

"Suit yourself. I'm outta here," Trunks snorted, unimpressed. Every day he resembled his father more in looks and attitude. Goten wondered just how he could get away with such a smart mouth when his mother would make him eat a bar of soap for such language.

"Big Brother, stop it!" Goten whined as he tugged Gohan's sleeve. Glancing up again, Gohan saw the concern on his little brother's face. He literally did not know what to say.

"It's a big people's problem Goten. You wouldn't understand," Gohan sighed sadly.

"Where's big Sissy?" Goten asked.

"She... she... she's not here Goten," Gohan answered, heartsick at his little brother's crestfallen appearance.

"But I wanted to show her the new moves Trunks showed me! Now I can't! Where is she Gohan?"

"She and I had an argument Goten. She got mad at me and I don't know why. She's gone home," answered Gohan helplessly, knowing he could not hide things from his brother for long.

"When's she coming over again? I wanna see her!" Goten pestered, climbing on Gohan's back and pulling his hair.

"She won't come back, Goten. She doesn't want to see me any more," answered his big brother, unable to stop the words pouring out from him.

"Damn," Piccolo grumbled, feeling another resurgence of strong emotion. He feared that through feeling he would lose all control he worked years to regain, however. A dam had sprung a leak inside his pupil through the firing of uncomfortable verbal arrows. So many years of straight-laced behavior fettered the inner rage, pulled to the front by Elder Kai's unlocking ritual. On another level not processing his sorrow, Gohan's intellect reasoned coldly that this was the down side to such gains in his power. Super Saiyan required massive emotions to trigger it, while his Mystic Form only needed a much slighter trigger. Had the Kais opened him up to destroy the planet unwittingly?

He knew the Elder Kai was half joking when he said for Gohan to go Super Saiyan, it would destroy Earth. Was it a warning disguised as a joke that Gohan was on the razor's edge of losing it? As his former master, Piccolo felt personally responsible. Still he remained an observer, silently willing for Gohan to master his abilities.

"What?" Goten yelped. "Why Gohan? Did you make her mad? How could you! You gotta say you're sorry and bring her back!"

"I can't Goten... I don't know what I said to make her upset! It's not that easy I can't..." Gohan inhaled deeply before he felt the sting of more tears. Damn it how much was he going to cry before he could focus long enough on Mr. Satan's suggestions? What had sounded sensible and hopeful at the time now seemed ridiculous and futile. She would only see it as another halfhearted attempt to do what everyone expected of him.

"But you said you loved her! What did you do?" Goten struggled to understand. His big brother hugged his knees tighter, burying his head in his hands making strange sniffling noises. Just hearing them made Goten feel the hot sting of tears in his eyes. Videl was a big sister to him, and the thought of not seeing her again was horrible.

"I don't know... I just don't know. No matter what I do, I don't think it will help," Gohan sobbed.

"Big Brother, stop it! Don't cry!" Goten whimpered, grabbing at his brother's wrist. Lifting up his head Gohan saw the glistening of tears in his little brother's eyes and swallowed hard. Heaving in and out, he struggled to stop crying.

"I'm sorry Goten. I should know better," Gohan said, angrily brushing his tears away. Goten moved over and hugged him tightly around the waist, pushing his face into his brother's vest. Feeling the attempt of the seven-year-old to comfort him, Gohan wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother and drank in the comfort. It was exactly what he needed at that moment.

"I want her to come back! You make her come back, Gohan! And stop crying!" Goten sniffled, his own tears wetting Gohan's training shirt. With his knuckle, Gohan reached around his crying sibling to dry his eyes and count to twenty. The latest wave of sorrow slowly broke over the shore, and he found himself able to keep from resuming his crying for a time.

"I will Goten, I promise I'll find a way. I just don't know how yet," Gohan relented. Something in the innocent and simple logic kindled an idea in his mind, and Mr. Satan's crazy plan made sense once more. Perhaps he was thinking too much. Rather than analyze it to death he had to simply feel his way through this.

"You could give her pretty flowers like Daddy gives mommy when she's sad. Like you used to do when Dad was gone," Goten suggested, lifting his tear stained face up. His small hands pushed away his own tears, looking expectantly at his big brother who knew all the answers.

"She wants something more then that, Goten. I asked her to marry me. And she said yes. Then she said no this morning. And I'm confused, Goten."

"Girls are real strange," Goten shrugged, swinging his ankles back and forth after Gohan set him down to sit on the nearest rock. "But I still say you gotta give her something nice. Like sweet smelling stuff, or a puppy... or something she likes... like that shiny ring Daddy got for Mommy!"

"What shiny ring? Mom already has a wedding ring."

"Oops, I forgot it was a secret. Daddy showed me a pretty ring he was gonna give Mommy, but he forgot where it was till a few days ago. He'd wanted to give it to her for something called a... a..." Goten blinked, and then tapped his nose trying to remember what Goku had said. "Anne Varsity?"

"Anniversary. Mom and Dad are wedding anniversary. I totally forgot, oh no," Gohan groaned.

"So are you gonna get big Sissy Videl a ring so she'll be married?" asked Goten. "Is that why she's saying she doesn't wanna get married cause you forgot where the ring was?"

"Um... well..." Gohan suddenly trailed off. Then a slow smile came over his face. If he could not convince her, he would show her.

"Are you Big Brother, are you, huh?" Goten pestered him.

Chuckling Gohan stood up, and then reached down to pick up Goten, and sling him on his shoulders. "C'mon Goten, you're going to help me pick one out. Then you and I are going to find her and bring her back. How's that?"

"Now you're talking! Let's go!" Goten pointed with his index finger. Launching himself off his brother's shoulders, he shot into the air. Gohan blasted off after him, soon overtaking Goten and leading the way to Satan City. He had an important appointment to keep at the jewelers that Mr. Satan had given him the address of. It was just one step in what would be a last ditch plan between son and Father in law to be.

Piccolo grunted with relief. Interaction with his younger brother had a positive influence. Now Gohan had a different focus to distract him from succumbing to his dark moods. Nevertheless, Piccolo levitated into the air, and followed at a discrete distance to continue his watch over them.

* * *

Three people sat around a large round table, highly polished. Bright vertical lines of red and green paint decorated the elaborate lines along with the gold paint of intertwined dragons snaking across the ceiling. The central lazy susan on the table rotated around to Videl's place, and she eagerly helped herself to more steamed rice.

"Thank you," she said politely to the Ox king sitting across from her. To her left Chichi sat, allowing the cook to bring servings of food to replace those that were lost. She felt as if she had been transported to some crazy parallel universe. Even though the Ox King had visited the Son home during one of Videl's stops with Gohan, she had never been to his distant home.

It seemed like the remnants of small amounts of money still helped him maintain the home. Things appeared neatly mended, for the furnishings were antiques lovingly maintained. Such a contrast to Videl's home where everything was modern and new, bought from the wealth of her father's gain. No, this was a family that had once had money but now barely managed to keep up the appearances of wealth. Was this why Chichi was always scrimping and saving? She knew they were very proud, and never said much about the lack of money. Never in a million years would she want to hurt their feelings by offering them handouts. Yet another possibility surfaced in her mind.

Was Chichi so enthusiastic about their marriage because of her wealth? She remembered the day she had first eaten Chichi's cooking, and been asked how large her home was. The idea of her having a cook had suddenly changed Chichi's tune entirely. Videl always kept this possibility in mind, but still tried to push it aside in the face of focussing on her relationship with Gohan. Now munching rice with ivory chopsticks, she was painfully reminded of another doubt that pushed her.

"Better now? You were pretty exhausted there for a time," Ox King asked.

"I can't believe I never visited here in all the time I dated Gohan," she blinked.

"This house was where I made my home after my castle burned down the second time," Ox King explained, sipping his mug of beer. "I'm wondering why you never brought her for a visit either, Chichi?"

"I suppose I was so used to having you see us Videl at our home," Chichi confessed.

"You really are a princess then. Rich just like me… or…" Videl trailed off.

"Well we don't speak about it much… but caring for three hungry Saiyans over the years does take a lot of money," Chichi answered.

"You always did think highly of me after you found out I was rich. I never asked you about it before, but I'm concerned, Chichi," Videl frowned.

"I won't lie, dear," Chichi said quietly. "Can you understand why I wanted Gohan to have a wealthy suitor? He is the child of nobility. He deserves so much more than I can offer him. But we don't want to ask for charity."

"But if he happened to marry someone rich, you figured the dowry wouldn't hurt," Videl blinked.

"Yes," Chichi admitted, her face blushing red.

"I see," Videl nodded. "Seems little point in hiding all this. I would have liked to know more about your side of Gohan's family. All these secrets and you people just keep piling more on…"

"You needed to know more about the responsibilities in Gohan's life. I figured you and Gohan argued because you were scared that you wouldn't make a good wife for him," Chichi said. Blue eyes widened in shock, and Videl leaned heavily into her chair. She picked up the lacquered bowl and then set it down with a clunk. Pieces of the puzzle dropped into place. Pressing her hand to her chest Videl caught her breath.

"What has THAT got to do with anything?"

"Because I thought the same thing when I married Goku," Chichi said, seizing Videl's hand across the table. "You think I grew up learning how to cook and clean? This was my childhood. Just like yours Videl."

Videl relaxed, her hand suddenly reaching out to clench Chichi's. "You… you know. Then you understand… but how… did Gohan…"

"I know what you're going through, dear," Chichi patted her hand. "There's no need to be ashamed. I couldn't even wash a dish or clean a room before my honeymoon. Why I was every bit the way you are now. I became a good wife by learning what I needed to know."

"But Chichi," spluttered Videl. "What if I don't want to just cook and clean for Gohan? What if I want my own career?"

Chichi drew in her breath, and then sighed deeply in a long pulse of air. "Videl, that's your choice to make. If you don't see yourself doing that you can always hire someone ELSE to do it. I just want you and Gohan to be happy. But I also want you to give yourself the chance to find out whether you hate something or not by actually trying…"

Frustrated, Videl tugged her hand out from under Chichi's. Standing up she tossed her napkin down and pressed both hands flat against the table. "Thank you for the meal but let me get something really clear. I am not you, Chichi. And I don't want him to marry me just because he feels he has to please you!"

Ox King rolled his eyes and sighed. Chichi's eyes gleamed brightly, her face flushing with anger. However, she bit her tongue hard to keep the angry retort from spilling out. Two sets of eyes burned into one another as they leaned across the table, causing it to creak. A low growl vibrated Chichi's throat, but was echoed by Videl. Tense moments clicked by, and then Chichi slumped back into her chair.

"So that's what you think?"

"Isn't that how it is, Chichi?" Videl asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You want Gohan to have the best, but aren't you pushing him too fast? He's only 18. We're only teenagers! WE have to have time to see the world!"

"But do you or don't you love my Gohan?" Chichi demanded, standing up again and banging her fist on the table. Dishes rattled.

"I… I love Gohan. Make no mistake. But I love him enough to know he has to have his own dreams and the chance to make his own mistakes. And I don't want to make him settle down for someone who isn't right for him," Videl glared.

Chichi shook her head, slapping her hand to it. Dragging that same hand down her face, she finally exhaled. "Videl, this isn't just about being afraid to be a wife or be married is it? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid that if you did marry him you MIGHT actually be happy instead of miserable?"

"Now look!" Videl snapped, her own face flushing pink as her shirt. "That's not it! Don't you ever feel angry and scared that your own husband's staying young… and that he might not want you anymore? I don't want Gohan to be tied to me and then be with me because he feels sorry I'm growing gray and his not!"

Chichi's eyes widened, and she spluttered a half laugh. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she could not stop giggling. "Is that… what you're scared about?"

"It's not funny!" Videl gritted. "You honestly aren't scared of that yourself?"

"Honey, you don't know how many times I've thought that too," Chichi gasped, laughing uncontrollably with tears spurting in her eyes. "If you're scared of that, why ever didn't you come to me?"

Defeated, Videl now sank to her chair. Now that her fear had been voiced aloud, she felt the wave of hostility vanish along with the pulse of angry adrenaline. Burying her head in her hands, she struggled to keep back the angry tears. Chichi rose from her chair and moved over to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl. Pressing her face to Chichi's shoulder Videl sniffed, "I know it sounds stupid and petty, but I'm scared!"

"You don't think I'm scared? How do you think I feel?" Chichi whispered, rocking Videl against her. "I worry about that every day. Nevertheless, Goku still always comes back to me. And right now my son's hurting because he feels you don't love him."

"Chichi, what do I do. He'll hate me now," Videl whispered back, her heart pounding with fear. A wide chasm opened up in her chest, painfully empty and aching for something to fill it. The thought of Gohan never being in her life again rose like a dragon and blasted her with hot self-anger.

"You need to go talk to him. Right now," Chichi answered, cupping the sides of Videl's face. "And I'll go with you if you want me there. But he will understand. Just give him a chance. Give yourself a chance."


	19. Letter from Mom

**Early Morning**

by Trynia Merin

**_Chapter 19 A Note from Mom  
_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does. Many thanks to those who have reviewed!  
_

* * *

Speeding along with his little brother, Gohan felt a surge of hope burst through him. Spending time in the simplicity of Goten's youth had a very positive effect. They were immediately transported back to a much simpler period, just as the transition to Great Saiyaman had occurred. Both brothers had stopped by the Son Home to see if anyone was there. While Gohan waited outside Goten flew in and grabbed him a change of clothes. The only thing clean unfortunately was Gohan's special set of gi given to him by the Kais.

"Is this all you could find, Goten?" Gohan asked, droplets of water sliding down his skin as he stood in the bathing barrel.

"Yeah Big Brother. Sorry! Mom didn't do the wash!"

"Well thanks anyway. I want to make sure I at least smell nice when I go see Videl. You know how girls like a freshly dressed guy."

"Yeah. There's this stuff mom got dad. Man perfume... I think maybe Big Sissy might like you if you used it!"

"You think? That's dad's Cologne," said Gohan, glancing at the glass bottle Goten laid on the top of the neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Is that what they call perfume for boys? Weird," Goten laughed, grabbing up the soap, and tossing it to Gohan.

"So I didn't sense anyone's ki around here. Did Mom or Dad leave a note?"

"Mommy left a note here... with the clothes... but your hand's all wet," Goten brandished an envelope in them.

"Well can you hand me that towel, and then put the note there? I promise I'll be done soon, and then we can go get Videl that present," Gohan nodded, then plunged under to wet his hair.

"Okay Big Brother. What should I do, cause I'm gonna get bored," Goten blinked. He set the neatly folded pile on a stool near the bathing barrel then kicked at the grass a bit.

"Go pick your Big Sister some nice flowers? Since that was your suggestion?" Gohan said.

"Aww nuts," Goten mumbled.

"And maybe find her some of those special stones you like so much and put in your pet turtle's aquarium?" Gohan suggested.

Goten brightened up at this, and then flew off in a puff of wind. It felt good to rub homemade shampoo through his hair and bathe away the awkwardness of the earlier part of the day. Goten's ki sparked brightly nearby, indicating he was fast at work. He was anxious to read his mother's note, lying next to the flat bottle filled with green liquid. Another dunk underwater sent a raft of suds in all directions separating from his slicked down hair. Then he bobbed up once more and seized the towel hanging over the side of the ladder used to climb in and out of the barrel. It was much larger than the one he recalled using as a kid, but then again it had to be for a larger family.

A sluice of water inundated the grass as Gohan climbed out of his bath, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Drying his hands with another, he then grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. The smells of his mother's own perfume lightly drifted into his nose, and he scanned the paper anxiously for what she had written.

"_Gohan, if you get home before I do, I just want you to know I don't blame you for getting angry. I only want what's best for my little boy. I always did. However, the thought of you not being able to be happy because of a mistake I made or a failure as a mother is more than I can bear._

_Right now, I'm going to talk to Videl. Perhaps she can learn how important and special it is to be married. There are so many similarities between us that it's uncanny. She is the perfect woman for you, and I know if I just stand by and do nothing I'll regret it for the rest of my life._

_I know you want me to stand back and let you grow up Gohan. Nevertheless, a mother never stops being a mother. You're still my son, and I only want what is best. I might have made many mistakes over the years, but please understand it was out of love. I never wanted you to go without a good education because I know that Pa's money isn't enough to insure you'll be taken care of. Only hard work can truly give you what is yours because you're so smart. I know I haven't taken kindly to your fighting with the power inside._

_The truth is Gohan, that the thought of your father being anything but human was more than I could bear. I was so afraid that I was losing you both that day you became... Super Saiyans. I never meant to hurt your feelings when I called you both monsters. You just looked nothing like the husband and son I tried so hard to keep safe. It... hurt me, but I never stopped to think how much my words may have hurt you, my precious son._

_Words can hurt far more then punches or physical injuries. I have said many things in my life without thinking after the fact what they meant. I know I've said dozens of things I shouldn't. In addition, I've demanded standards of behavior from you and your father that might seem insane to other people. What I really want to say Gohan, is that I thought if I did the right thing, sent you to the right school, or tried to keep you from fighting I'd keep you safe._

_Yet I can't keep you safe Gohan. I can't protect you from my mistakes. In so doing, I might have done more damage than good. Now I can try to understand that you're a man now. However, please don't shut me and your father out when we only want to help. A family doesn't stop being a family when the children reach adulthood. I can't help but worry for you, and if I can help make it right, I will still try to, even if it seems that I should leave well enough alone. I can't help _

_loving you, my precious little boy, and my first-born. You're everything to me, Gohan, yet I need to let go, and it is so hard._

_I hope that I can talk to Videl, and that when you next see us, she'll understand. Whether you decide to marry now or ten years from now, it's your choice. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. Yet when two people choose each other as man and wife, sometimes it isn't the ceremony or the ring. Your father and I almost didn't have a wedding. I still remember Papa saving that wedding dress. The one that I hope Videl will wear when you're married._

_Please don't stop trying Gohan. You can do whatever you put your heart to. I'm proud of you Gohan, very proud. I couldn't ask for a better son then you._

_Love, your mother Chichi._

Gohan exhaled, folding the note up and setting it down once more. Quickly he toweled off then reached for the clean garments. He was just tucking the shirt into the pants when he sensed Goten in the vicinity. Turning he saw a handful of flowers clutched in two dirt smirched hands, on a pair of short legs.

"Hey Goten, you've got a beautiful bouquet!" he commented, wrapping the sash around his waist.

"Oh yea, Sissy's gonna love this!" Goten crowed, brandishing his treasure that hid his face. HE swung it to the side so his arms wrapped around the bundle.

"Great. I'm ready to go when you are. But let's get some string to tie around them and some of that nice foil from the kitchen..." said Gohan.

"I know where Mommy keeps the ribbons!" Goten chirped, carrying the bouquet into the house. Gohan tucked the letter into his pocket, and then followed his brother inside.

* * *

Two orange and blue clad boys soared towards Satan City a quarter hour later. Goten still clung to his flowers, while Gohan carried a small pouch gripped close to his chest. Flying downtown they both landed outside the nearest jewelry store.

"Wait here, Goten," Gohan said, feeling a bit self-conscious walking around in his gi. He then ducked beside a building, and grabbed his wristwatch. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of donning the Great Saiyaman costume before. Most people wouldn't blink twice at him in that rather than the training clothes.

"Hey you said I could help you pick one! No fair!" Goten whined, rushing over to him.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Gohan chuckled, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Why are you Saiyaman, Big Brother?"

"It's part of my plan," Gohan whispered.

Shrugging, Goten carried the flowers into the store, wandering after his big brother. A bell clanged as he pushed the door open, and the clerks rapidly tossed their heads in his direction. "It's the Great Saiyaman!" smiled the red headed woman behind the counter.

"Yes, it is I! I was wondering if I could look at your engagement rings please." Gohan said in his deepened Saiyaman voice.

"Oh are you going to propose to Saiyawoman finally?" teased the clerk, taking the key from around her neck as she leaned over. Great Saiyaman strode over towards the middle jewelry case, followed by Goten, who appeared as a walking bouquet.

"How are you gonna pay for it?" Goten whispered.

"Shh Goten, be careful, you'll blow my cover," Gohan whispered down, leaning over to hide his lips with a gloved hand.

Simultaneously to him straightening up, the jewelry clerk bobbed up from behind her counter. She set three boxes on the transparent glass counter near Gohan's hand that rested by them. "Here you are. We promised two years ago because your friend Mr. Buu saved our store from the robbers that we'd give him anything he wanted. And he came back here earlier today and said that you'd be stopping by. So don't worry about the price."

"But I would like to pay, it's the right thing to do," Gohan began.

"No, it's on us. Thank that heroic Mr. Buu," giggled the clerk.

"Okay Goten," Gohan sighed, realizing his protests were in vain. "Which ring is the prettiest for Great Saiyawoman?"

"Umm, I can't see," Goten pouted. He suddenly levitated up so he hovered at the level of the counter.

"My what lovely flowers. And who are you, young man?"

"He's my sidekick in training," Gohan winked at his brother. Goten giggled and then set the flowers down on the counter so he could more clearly look at the beautiful rings.

"That one's a lot like the one Daddy... my daddy's giving my mommy. So you can't pick it. Mommy would be upset if she saw Saiyawoman with the same one. Girls always get upset when something's the same as another girls," Goten chattered.

"He's so smart for a young man. I bet he'll be a real charmer with the ladies, won't you, my little man" the clerk giggled.

"Aww shucks," Goten blushed as she ruffled his hair.

"Well that one with the ruby is out. What else do you have?" Goten asked as she removed the box containing a square cut ruby bordered with diamonds.

"Here's a marquis cut solitaire. And there's an aquamarine with two side diamonds."

"That one with the green rocks is pretty!" Goten pointed to the one to the left. A swirl of gold enclosed three flat emeralds, flanked by three diamonds beneath.

"But that's not an engagement ring, Goten."

"I don't care, it's pretty, and it has diamonds. And she likes green," Goten argued. "I think that's the pretty one!"

"I quite like the solitaire," said the clerk. "But your 'sidekick' does have nice taste in rings for such a young man."

"Okay," Gohan shrugged helplessly as he felt sweat blistering his temples. How could he admit to people that his little brother helped pick a ring for his girlfriend? However, jewelry selection was not his strong suit. Sighing he pointed to the ring.

"Yay!" Goten clapped. "She'll be so happy!"

"I guess that's the one I want. Can I have it gift wrapped?"

"Of course. Are you going to propose today, Saiyaman?" asked the clerk cheerfully. She wrote up a receipt for the ring, and then closed the tiny black velvet box. Turning around she pulled open a drawer and selected a silver gift tote. Then she wrapped the ring in silver tissue paper while both waited.

"Ooh sparkly," Goten giggled, when she handed the small gift tote to Gohan.

"Thank you miss. She'll be very happy," Gohan laughed deeply.

"Good luck, Saiyaman!" Miss Carrot waved. He bowed his head and then strode out the door, red cape swirling behind him. Goten grabbed the flowers and waved goodbye to the clerk before whizzing out after his brother.


	20. Videl Tricked

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball Z. Except the idea for the story.

**Early Morning of Our Lives Together**

_**Especially Tricked**_

Videl wrapped the towel around herself, stepping out of the shower. It was indeed good to clean up after the last forty-eight hours. Her long hair spiked out, still wet before she wrapped a towel around it turban style. Regarding herself in the mirror, she surrendered to the whim of self-introspection. No popularity in the world could have prepared Videl for the situation she was in. Faced with uncomfortable truths about herself, she could hardly blame Chichi for being aggressive. Gohan's words came echoing back to her and she wondered how they would get out of this mess.

"Videl?" called Chichi's voice from the room beyond? "I left you a fresh change of clothes. I hope you don't mind..."

"It's fine Chichi, whatever you have. I'm anxious to go back to Gohan," Videl answered. So much for a quiet moment to think, she grumbled inwardly. Spending the afternoon and evening in the Ox King's home had further pushed her back towards admitting she had made a terrible error. Inside her heart felt like someone was squeezing it in a powerful fist since she had flown away from her fiancée that morning. Slowly it had tightened until it grew too powerful to ignore. Only anger blocked out the pinching sensation, for which Videl instinctively guessed the root cause. Her own prejudices and fears were testing her and finding her wanting.

Slipping on a borrowed silk tunic, she then buttoned it at the neck and waist. Silk pants completed the outfit along with clean white socks and soft china flats. It offered her ease of movement. The green tunic billowed around her legs with a slit in front and in back, her arms bare save the wristbands. She had to admit green was her favorite color as she regarded herself in the mirror. Someone knocked at the door and Videl opened it.

"It suits you well. We can get back there soon if we take Nimbus," Chichi said, looking her up and down with an appraising eye.

"I might be strong enough to fly now," Videl said.

"Nonsense. You'll need all your strength and wits about you," Chichi scolded, indicating Videl had no say in the matter. Wearily Videl nodded, not wanting to face a long flight to who knows where. So caught up in escaping had she been that she had neglected to trace their route. Interestingly enough Chichi wore a blue and red outfit similar in style to hers, but her hair was tied back in a ponytail, making her look far younger than before.

"Thanks for the loaner clothes Chichi. I'll have them cleaned and sent back when all this is over," Videl started.

"No rush," Chichi waved dismissively as both women trotted downstairs. Ox King waited patiently at the foot of the stairs while they arrived.

"I've gotten a call from Goku. He's wondering where you are and if everything's all right. Gohan seems to have read your note," Ox king informed them.

"Your note?" Videl blinked at Chichi.

"Gohan needed some space to think. I hope that the other part of my plan worked," Chichi said.

"What plan... wait a minute, I shouldn't ask," Videl sighed, unable to resist a small smile. Her mother in law to be was quite shrewd. Little wonder where Gohan inherited his intellect.

Then suddenly her eyes widened and she groaned, "Oh no, my dad... he'll be worried sick!"

"Don't worry honey; I left a message with his housekeeper. He already knows that you're visiting with me," chichi reassured her. Relaxing Videl was doubly impressed. Chichi had thought of everything.

"But where would Gohan go?" asked Videl quietly.

"Probably someplace to fight with his father, or do Kami knows what with that... Piccolo," Chichi shuddered. "Or he could have even stopped by capsule..."

"Don't worry chichi. Gohan's got a reasonably cool head," Ox King reminded her. "And I'm sure Goku or someone has already found him, knowing them. And don't count Piccolo out either... I know you don't like him, but the man means well..."

"I know Pa, but still," Chichi sighed. "Now that's settled, let's go."

Clapping her hands together, she strode out. Only once did she stop to grab a small bundle and sling the long pole across her back. Videl followed, glancing down to see that she did indeed still have her Saiyawoman watch on. It would have been easier to simply put it on and use it as a change of clothes. Yet somehow it would have been rude to refuse Chichi's offered clothes and the alternative was embarrassing.

The fluffy yellow cloud hovered right behind the front door when Chichi opened it. She lept up on, and then extended her hand to Videl. Taking it, her future daughter in law climbed on after her. Both women sat down, then waved their goodbyes to the Ox King before whizzing away. For a mile, it seemed the gold trail stretched behind the enchanted cloud Videl noticed. Now Videl noticed the landscape stretching beneath them, listening to Chichi point out various points of interest.

"A volcano really DID blow up during your wedding?" Videl mumbled. "How awful."

"Goku and I had our first adventure together. That's where he found the fan you sometimes see sitting against the wall. We still keep it just in case it's needed, you never know," Chichi said. "You can see the ruins as we pass over them..."

"Chichi, thank you for dragging me out here. I'm sorry I was such a pest but... I'm still scared."

"Not to worry dear," Chichi reassured her, glancing over her shoulder at the younger woman. "We'll work it out somehow. And if I know my Gohan, he's probably already up to something to try and get you back."

"You really think so?" Videl asked doubtfully.

"I know so. And it's not because of anything I did now," Chichi said. "Just a mother's instinct. Which reminds me; I also learned how to be a housewife on the same trip that Goku and I took to find the fan."

"That's a lot to learn on a trip!" Videl mumbled, head reeling.

"I didn't learn it ALL right away, but the basics. Can you believe I never cleaned a house, or did a dish before Octagon woman showed me? All during the time Goku was getting snow from that enchanted mountain that didn't like women flying around it," Chichi chuckled.

"That's another long story right?" Videl asked, and Chichi nodded. "That can't be right. It has got to be a trick…"

"No I'm serious, dear," Chichi reminded her. "In fact our course takes us not too far from it. Once in a while I go to check on the old dear and thank her by sending her a jar of strawberry jam I've home grown as a thanks for what she's done."

"All these things I never knew. I'm almost scared to think of what else I'm going to find out," Videl murmured.

"Speaking of, we'd better try and dodge around those storm clouds," Chichi pointed up ahead.

"We could take another route, couldn't we?" Videl asked. Nimbus slowed down, but not soon enough to stop them from drifting into the grey darkness that rolled over them. The sun vanished from overhead while tiny droplets of water pelted their face.

Chichi mentally commanded the cloud to fly around it, but she had no idea of what was up or down. A loud rumbling shattered her concentration, causing Nimbus to rely on its own instincts. "I can't get out of it!" chichi called over the crackling sizzle.

"Watch out!" Videl called.

"Hold on!"

Chichi never finished her statement. A stroke of lightening slashed inches from the cloud, and Chichi barely managed to dodge around it before she and Videl toppled off the cloud. Nimbus sharply dove to try to catch Chichi, while Videl summoned her ki to arrest her own fall. Rapidly she dove after chichi, not even thinking the cloud would try to catch its mistress. Wild blew widely, whipping around them though Chichi landed safely in nimbus and Videl flew along beside them. A quick twist of her watch summoned her Saiyagirl outfit to protect her from the battering winds. By now, sheets of rain slammed into them, and she stood on the cloud to shield her mother in law to be from the elements.

Videl took the cape from her costume and draped it around a shivering Chichi. On its own, the cloud seemed to be descending rapidly. Pitch black alternated between thunderous crackles of lightening jumping from cloud to cloud, and they were extremely glad when the thunderheads yielded to open sky. Shivering in the cape, Chichi sneezed. Videl knelt close, arm around her mother in law as she tried to keep her warm with shared body heat.

"Chichi are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't avoid that damn cloud. It came out of nowhere," Chichi shivered. "Oh I should have just used my car!"

"Well where are we?" Videl asked, glancing around at the unfamiliar landscape whizzing under them.

"Not too much farther from home," Chichi shivered. Indeed the gentle rolling hills of Mt. Pauzo sped under them, and they reached the forest that expanded like a green carpet for miles. Finally, they felt the descent of Nimbus banking to take them right to the Son Family home's front door. Both women climbed off the cloud and walked through the front door after Chichi unlocked it.

Much was as they left it before, and Videl walked with Chichi towards the kitchen. Holding the ends of Videl's cape around her, Chichi glanced around. "There's some blankets and towels… if you'd be so kind as to fetch me one…"

"I'll make some tea," Videl said, banishing her Saiyawoman costume. "You go get into something dry, Chichi."

Without even thinking, Videl rushed into the kitchen, puttering about to try and find the can of tea, and a kettle. Before long, she had fired up the gas stove and set a pot of water boiling. Searching through the cupboards and closets, she found bread and jam, and slipped a few slices into the toaster. Something impelled her to fix a snack for chichi since she herself was feeling hungry. By the time she poured steaming hot water into the teapot, she heard the footsteps of Chichi approaching.

"I made you some tea," Videl said, leaning up to hunt for mugs.

"Upper right cabinet," Chichi pointed. Videl retrieved the cups and then set two places at the family table.

"Just sit down Chichi, I've got it covered. You've been through enough today," Videl said.

Chichi smiled, watching the ease with which Videl seemed to navigate the kitchen, and allowed herself to sit. The yellow tunic and purple pants was the only thing clean, and she had hung the dripping garments to dry. Videl's hair fluffed out, looking remotely like Gohan's in how it spiked.

A plate with toast was set before Chichi, and she held out her mug for Videl to pour freshly brewed tea. Videl sat down opposite her and reached for the jar of jam. "You okay, Chichi?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. And you seem to handle yourself pretty well in a kitchen for a woman who says she can't do a lick of housework," Chichi teased.

"Give me a break it's not that hard to make tea," Videl started, then set the teapot down. Glancing down at the nicely set table and mother in law beaming she blinked in shock. Heavily she leaned against the back of the chair and reeled with the revelation.

"You see anyone can learn. You're doing fine, dear," Chichi grinned with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You… you deliberately took that route so you'd get drenched and I'd… I'd…" Videl trailed off, and then slapped her hand to her forehead. Shaking her head, she groaned at the innate cleverness and how she had fallen for it, completely.

"I think I've proved my point," Chichi smugly beamed with a look of pride. "If you can make tea and toast, you can make dinner. It's only a few more steps."

"You dirty… you tricked me again!" Videl fumed, banging her fist on the table.

"Guilty as charged. I just wanted to open your eyes a bit. Didn't you cook breakfast for Gohan this morning? He might have been upset but he didn't' seem like he was starving at full power," Chichi also pointed out, dropping lumps of sugar into her tea.

"I ought to be furious with you, but I can't help but be blown away with how I just fell so easily for it," Videl mumbled in irritation. Still she wanted to be angry, but couldn't quite find it in herself to muster up the energy. She had easily sprung into caretaker mode, and her memory called up that morning with how easily she had tended to her own needs as well as Gohan's. Alternatively, how she had prepared food when camping when that awful Broly had first shown up.

"Shouldn't we go find Gohan though?" asked Videl.

"I think that we should just wait and see. If not, then Goku will go find him," Chichi nodded. "I did leave Gohan a note to let him know where we were, and I hope he'll come home for dinner…"

"You seem awfully sure of that," Videl said doubtfully.

"You'll see," Chichi patted her hand.

"Is there anything in this kitchen for a hungry Saiyan?" asked a cheerful voice that made Videl and Chichi flinch. Right in the middle of the room stood Son Goku, glancing around the place casually as if he had just walked in.

"Goku! I didn't see you there!" Videl blinked. The smell of fresh fish permeated the air, and they saw something hanging over his shoulder that dripped wet spots on the floor. Wrinkling her nose Videl saw that it indeed WAS fish, and Goku had a string of them hanging over his shoulder just as Gohan had done.

"Goku, do you mind using the door for a change?" Chichi scolded, glaring at him annoyed. "I almost lost five years of my life!"

"I'm sorry Chichi. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. I sensed your energies here and well…" He shrugged, setting the fish on the counter. Already they seemed to have been sliced open and gutted thankfully.

Videl got up from the table at the same time Chichi did, and almost collided trying to get to the fish. "Have you seen Gohan, is he all right?" Chichi asked, rapidly removing the fish scales with a knife she pulled out of a drawer. Videl bustled about, trying to reach for where she thought she saw a large cooking pot while the other woman moved through grabbing various spices.

"I stopped to get dinner on the way back and I was hoping Gohan would be back by now. I'm sensing his energy a little bit away though," Goku continued. "Not to worry. Piccolo's keeping an eye on him so he's not alone…"

"I hope that… Piccolo is behaving himself," Chichi mumbled. "You say that you feel Gohan nearby? Well what's he doing?"

"Seems to be around Satan city," Goku shrugged. "You all right Videl, you look a little pale? I hope you two had a nice chat…"

"Then Gohan is all right? I'm just feeling lousy that I put him through the wringer…" Videl fretted.

"He was pretty upset Videl, but I guess Chichi already told you that," Goku said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Although his face was serious, she saw no indication of anger along with it in the dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Goku, I really am," Videl apologized.

"Don't worry, Videl. He'll be all right. As I said before, Piccolo's watching him, and I even sensed your dad paying him a visit," Goku broke into a smile.

"My dad… oh no!" Videl bit her nails.

"Oh not it's all right!" Goku reassured her, jumping in her way as she tried to rush out of the kitchen. "Your Dad's gone home, and Piccolo said he saw him and Gohan talking pretty calmly…"

"So you did see Gohan… is he all right?" Chichi asked.

"He seemed to be relaxed when I sensed him and checked up on him. I didn't want him to see me watching because well Piccolo already was and um…" Goku continued.

"I still think I should go find him," Videl said. Yet Chichi soon handed her an apron.

"Goku, where's Goten?"

"His energy's with Gohan's. He's not alone. But I just came back because I got a bit hungry and figured it's hard to function on an empty…"

"Not to worry, I'll have some fresh grilled fish soon for you, and you can have a proper meal while we wait and see if he's going to come home on his own," Chichi answered.

"But I want to see him," Videl complained, before Chichi thrust a spoon and bowl into her hands.

"The best thing you can do now is just calmly wait with me and I'll show you my fish soup recipe," Chichi reassured her. "I think we've had enough adventure for one day…"

"It's better if you wait. Gohan needs to work this out on his own. And if he knows you're safely here, it's better than you rushing blindly about trying to find one another," Goku answered. Something however seemed to be resting on the tip of his tongue that he wasn't saying, Videl suspected.

"I hope you're right," Videl murmured. She felt the reassuring squeeze of Goku's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Relax. It will be all right now," Chichi silenced her. "Call it mother's instinct."

"Please, just trust us," Goku repeated. Videl sighed, moving off to place pots on the stove as Chichi continued to prepare the fish. Goku wandered over to stand behind his wife at the cutting board chopping up vegetables.

"Goku, he is all right, isn't he?" Chichi whispered, leaning back to accept the kiss he pressed to her ear. He rested his hands around her shoulders, leaning his chin into her neck. It felt comfortable to have him embracing her from behind.

"I hope so, Chichi. Something's not quite right, and I don't want you to panic, but there's a good reason why Piccolo's been watching Gohan…"

"Now wait a minute!" Chichi started. Yet Goku spun her and silenced her with a kiss.

"Please Chi, not here. You're right to keep Videl with you. Gohan's really badly shaken by this, and we need to be on our toes," Goku whispered, embracing her tightly. Videl glanced up from where she stirred a huge pot of soup, blushing to see the openly shared displays of emotion between the Sons.

"Oh I knew it!" Chichi bit her lip. "What is happening to my Gohan, and out with it!"

"Later Chichi. He's fine now, with Goten with him… and…"

"You had better go right now and find him and make sure, mister!" Chichi hissed into his ear.

Goku blinked with a guilty look, almost like a puppy that had disappointed its master. "But I'm starving…"

"Oh honestly, there are some rice cakes in the larder," she sighed, motioning for Videl to take her place. Videl moved in behind the cutting board, still keeping an eye on the couple behind her.

"What is it, what's going wrong with Gohan? Don't keep me out of this!" Videl interrupted. She chopped a radish with a loud slice, and then sunk the knife into another as she whirled around.

"But…" Goku began. Angrily Videl advanced on where the couple stood in the middle of the kitchen. Chichi felt Goku's arms tightening around her, pulling her closer so her breasts pressed to his chest.

"I'm sick and tired of all the secrets!" Videl shouted. "Don't I deserve to know what you're going on about? Don't keep the truth from me because I can't stand all of this running around!"

"She's right, Goku. How can you stand here and pretend all's well when it isn't!" Chichi continued, pushing away from Goku slightly. Yet his arms kept her comfortably trapped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Gohan's powers are tied to his emotions like you know Chichi!"

"That's why I didn't want him training in the first place, Goku. I know he has the abilities inside him but messing around with them is what makes things so dangerous to begin with!" chichi threw up her hands. She squirmed out of Goku's embrace reluctantly. With a look of hurt on his face, Goku stepped back.

"I don't want to argue with you Chichi. You know why all this had to be. But now the consequence is that if he doesn't constantly master his own techniques he is at risk of losing control!" Goku interrupted, trying to keep patient.

"Why didn't you say so?" Chichi yelled at him. "You mean to say the whole reason he's had martial arts was because you thought he'd go mad?"

"Yes Chichi. When he was on the Kai planet, he had his powers unlocked. However, that created greater problems. Gohan can access his powers more readily but it's a two edged sword. Any great emotional unrest can…"

"Goku, slow down!" Chichi demanded, grabbing his shoulders.

"You mean because I upset him he's in danger of… going mad?" Videl asked, hands on her hips. "That it's my fault if he goes insane and blows up the world?"

"That's not possible! My Gohan would never do such a thing!" Chichi snapped. She squeezed a fold of Goku's gi and twisted it hard, wringing it between her hands.

"It's not that," Goku pressed his hands down, as if asking volume to drop along with them.

"It is my fault," Videl said firmly. "Which is why I can't be sitting here making dinner when he needs me!"

"Videl, it's being handled," Chichi cut her off. "Right Goku?"

"Yes," Goku nodded. "Somehow Goten and Piccolo have calmed him. His ki is very calm and placid now. Yet…"

"What does it mean Goku? Tell me," said Chichi. "And tell me now."


	21. A proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball Z. Except the idea for the story. Sorry to take so long to update!!!

* * *

**Early Morning**

**_Great Saiyaman's Proposition_**

For Videl it seemed as if an eternity had passed from the time that Goku had arrived, and the subsequent haste to figure out just what Chichi had stumbled upon. Tense with the reality of Gohan's situation she felt the weight of the world settling in on her. Just what had she taken on when realizing how deeply Gohan and she had connected? All the realities spun through her brain, incorporating thoughts such as, "I can't carry such a load…" or "I never asked to be his sense of sanity!"

Would Gohan truly rage and destroy the world if she rejected him? The reality seemed too hard to bear. Yet, she felt a sense of falseness in that realization. Hadn't Gohan the patience of a saint and the purity of spirit celebrated by the supreme Kai himself.

"Goku, I can't believe you think that my… our Gohan would lose himself simply like you're suggesting," Chichi shook her head violently.

"Well, I don't know if it's THAT exactly, but…"

"Wait, just WAIT!" Videl piped in, causing both husband and wife to swivel their heads in tandem. Having gotten their attention the daughter of the world's champion threw up her hands in frustration.

"What?" Chichi asked, as Goku's mouth snapped shut.

"She's right, Goku. I can't believe that Gohan would… would lose it. You make it sound like he's some volcano ready to erupt! I can't take that responsibility. You make it sound like it'd be MY fault if he went nuts because I broke up with him!" Videl said.

"That's not what he means, and you know it Videl dear," Chichi reached over and patted her hand. "Goku, Gohan has a great deal of discipline and self control. This is more than I can say for you dear, no offense. He knows he must follow the rules or else!"

"But sometimes following the rules doesn't always work, Chichi. It depends on the rules. And Gohan has frightening power that he's keeping under wraps. You have to realize he's always had it whether you want to accept it or not. It's our Saiyan blood, Chichi," Goku protested, his voice halting as he saw the frown spreading across Chichi's face.

"Gohan can handle it, Goku. Perhaps YOU don't know him as well as you like to admit. After all, he DID beat Cell," Chichi sniffed. "And if YOU can stop from blowing up the world, surely my Gohan would not even THINK of such a thing. Why I wouldn't LET him! He knows better than to be so sloppy with his talents! My son isn't a monster."

"You once called him and me that, Chichi," Goku blurted out. Chichi pressed her mouth shut firmly and sighed.

"All right, how many times are you going to throw that into my face? I'm SORRY I said that Goku! But Gohan's my son as much as yours! And I taught him self control! Don't tell me he would forget that so easily! A concept YOU seem to do the exact opposite of!" Chichi snapped back.

"She's right Goku. You need to give Gohan more credit. If anyone can handle power, it's Gohan. I trust him," Videl said firmly. "Chichi does, and that's good enough for me!"

Goku backed away timidly under the ebony stare of his wife and the crystalline blue of his future daughter in law. He had to admit they had a point. He had often forgotten that chichi's constant harping on Gohan's need for study could apply to fighting discipline as well. It was hard to remember that Gohan despite having enormous power also possessed enormous reserves of self control. Having to keep a lid on it for so many years could he continue to do so?

Yes, he could. Gohan could.

"I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing, Goku," Chichi frowned, shaking her head at Goku in frustration.

"F…forget I said anything," Goku laughed nervously. "It was just a…. a passing thought. Nothing more. You know how I don't always get things… hehehe."

"That's all it better be. There's enough going on without you sending Videl's and my nerves on some trip to Kami knows where!" Chichi scolded. "Now Videl, let's do the reasonable thing and wait and see if Gohan and Goten will come home for dinner."

"I'm sorry," Videl suddenly interrupted. Both Goku and Chichi again flinched with surprise.

"Don't be sorry dear, what are you apologizing for?" Chichi asked, tapping her foot as Goku blinked.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I can't just stay here. I need to straighten this out with Gohan once and for all. I've run away from how I really feel for too long," Videl announced, stepping away from the counter. She pulled off the apron she had been wearing and twisted the watch on her wrist.

"What are you saying dear?" Chichi asked. She automatically inched near Goku, who in turn moved over towards his wife as well.

"I mean I need to talk to him. I need to accept that I love him, and that I've just been running away because I am scared. But I'm even more scared of what will happen if Gohan isn't in my life or me in his. What you both said convinced me just now," Videl continued.

"That's so beautiful," Chichi said, a smile broadening over her face. She felt a sudden giddiness overtake her. "And you two can talk when…"

"Let her continue, Chichi," Goku urged, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and giving her a kiss to her cheek.

"But…"

"Chichi, you were right. But I can't just stay here waiting for him to come to me. I need to see him, and I'm going now," Videl announced. She strode out of the kitchen with her head held high, maintaining the same bearing that Goku was sure he saw Chichi often using. Such a bearing indicated her royal upbringing as the Ox Princess, indicating that she had not forgotten her heritage.

"Dear… wait a minute… where are you going…" Chichi wondered. She broke free from Goku's embrace and rushed after her daughter in law, who had now arrived in the living room in front of the front door.

"To talk to Gohan of course, what do you think?" Videl turned her head for a moment and said.

"But… but… wait!" Chichi spluttered.

"Sorry, but I have to do this my way now," Videl called into the house behind her, each step taking her over the threshold and out the front door of the Son residence.

"But…" Chichi stammered. Goku's strong hand caught hold of her arm, arresting her as she dashed forwards. A blast of wind and a whoosh of ki indicated that Videl had taken off. Tugging against Goku's grip Chichi fussed and fumed.

"Why are you stopping me?" Chichi demanded, glaring at her husband.

"I'll go after her," Goku said, grasping Chichi's shoulder to stop his wife from following. "Don't worry. I'll just give her a five minute head start."

"Why didn't you say so?" Chichi asked.

"You didn't give me time to, Chi," Goku blinked at her.

"I do love you, even though you drive me crazy, Goku-sa," Chichi announced, throwing her arms around her husband. Leaping up on her tiptoes she gave him a quick but heartfelt kiss. Goku was again relieved that she was so easily mollified. With a knowing smile he gave her a warm hug, and then released her. Two steps later and he blasted off after Videl. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Chichi watched both bright stars of ki fading to nothing.

"I suppose they'll be starving when they all come home," Chichi murmured pragmatically, shutting the door after them. Retreating to the kitchen, she began to pull out various cooking pots and pans. It would have been extremely nice to have Videl here to help her prepare a feast for three hungry Saiyans she realized. However there would be plenty of time for that if everything went as it seemed to be going. While she tossed ingredients into a huge stew she happily sang and stirred the pot. Warmth spread in her, a feeling of hope that things would be as they naturally should arose in her, and she decided to trust that her sense was right.

* * *

Once she was airborne, Videl felt foolish. She realized that she had no idea where Gohan had actually flown off to. Still, she hoped that fate would guide her in the direction of where he would most likely be. Something instinctually whispered in her brain, suggesting a vague sense that it would be a good idea to head towards Satan City. Ever since she had come closer to him, this tiny sense would pull her like a piece of metal to a magnet, in the direction of Gohan. Now she realized it must be a result of the whole that they had forged together. A relationship.

Even in the afterlife she'd sensed Gohan was still alive. Videl hadn't questioned it much, but in the years that followed sensed it was a byproduct of love. Now it dawned on her it was more than mere coincidence. She and Gohan were connected in a special way, and she KNEW where he was. As long as she opened herself to the invisible pull she could find him.

"All right, Gohan, I'm coming back. I'm not running away anymore," Videl promised. Still the fear of Goku's suggestion toyed with her mind, and she wondered if there was any truth to his words.

Either way she had to find out.

Under her streaked the ground, forests giving way to small towns, and eventually the main roads that led to her home town. The spires of Satan City rose and glided into view, welcoming her and gleaming in the low angles of the evening sun. Steadily the pull increased, and her sense that Gohan was close was increasingly truer with each moment. Yes, Gohan HAD to be there. While she realized she could use her wrist communicator to call him, somehow it seemed better to surprise him. Such impulses seemed at first like sentimental romantic clichés, and yet the rest of her told her that it was Gohan's way she must respect.

If she was to bridge the gap of misunderstanding she had dug the day before, she must follow the rules. Tradition had to be honored, despite her resentment of what seemed to be quaint outdated ideas of the roles of men and women. They were still there, no matter how far she could fly, and could be respected while still maintaining herself. Just as long as she never forgot herself as Chichi had seemed to.

"Chichi hasn't forgotten who she is," Videl murmured, swooping down towards the center square of Satan City. The main streets crossed in a town square, where a large statue of her father stood with both arms raised aloft. Like the guardian of the city he looked down cast in bronze at the people milling below from one shop to another.

There she saw two figures exiting a jewelry shop. Her heart pounded more steadily as she recognized the green figure with the red cape, and a white turban. Next to him skipped the diminutive figure of the young boy she knew as Goten. Great Saiyaman stood talking to several policemen and a crowd of people that were gathering around him. Videl touched down a block away, hoping that they hadn't spotted her. A frown of concern crossed her face, and she wondered just why Gohan was lost in a growing throng of people stopping him from going any further then the shop he had just stepped out of.

She cautiously walked towards the crowd, crossing the street and rounding the corner of the shop building. People clamored and pushed, and she saw an orange blur rocket over the top of the crowd, straight towards her. Videl yelped, dodging as a shower of flowers landed on her, and batted them away. A second later, two arms tackled her waist and she was knocked flat on her back by a small body and a voice crying, "Sissy! You're back! You're back!"

"What the…" she stammered, blinking up into a pair of dark eyes and a young face. Small arms wrapped around her neck tightly and a small face pressed into her chest.

"You're back! Why did you run away! We were so worried!" Goten's voice was muffled against her shirt. Arms full of the young boy, Videl struggled to sit up, amused and touched and frustrated all in one. The boy was crying into her shoulder, latching onto her like she was a long lost friend who would never return and babbling a string of words that she struggled to decipher.

"Goten, it's okay! I'm back, I'm sorry! Where's Gohan?" Videl panted, struggling to sit up as she hugged Goten back. She had to admit she was very happy and relieved to see the kid, because where Goten was, Gohan was sure to be.

"He's over there!" Goten laughed, pulling back as Videl hugged him tightly. "Why did you fly away!!!? Gohan was so upset!!!"

"I didn't mean to make him cry, Goten. I really AM sorry," Videl apologized, wiping away Goten's tears. She sat on the pavement, holding Goten on her lap as he continued to squeeze her neck.

"That's okay! I was so worried you didn't like me or Gohan anymore and we'd never see you again!" Goten pouted.

"Let me go, I can't breathe," Videl gasped.

"Oops, sorry," Goten apologized letting go a bit. "Gohan's over there, and he REALLY wants to see you!"

"Let's go to him then. But what's with all the people?" Videl panted. Goten leapt off her lap, and then grabbed her hand. He tugged her up, almost yanking her arm out of her socket as she was pulled to her feet.

"C'mon!" Goten chirped, dragging her after him.

She almost slammed into the people clustered around the front entrance to a florist shop. Once people turned around they suddenly chorused and laughed her name. Dozens of hands tried to steady her and pick her up and dust her off simultaneously. "It's Videl… sorry Miss Satan… watch out…"

"Let her through will you!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Videl asked, panting. Before her the crowd parted on either side, revealing the sight they had concealed. Great Saiyaman's sun glassed face barely was visible around a huge bouquet of flowers he clenched in his hands. Goten continued to drag her by her hand towards him, and Videl felt a huge surge of blood coursing through her face.

"She's here, she's here!"

"What… G… Great Saiyaman… what the…" Videl babbled, her eyes widening at the sight of the enormous bouquet and the nervous looking hero that clutched them. Several reporters waved microphones around his face, and poked them into hers the moment she was brought into the circle of people.

"Miss Satan is it true that you're going to marry the Great Saiyaman?" one of the reporters asked.

"Are you two engaged?" said another. Fortunately several policemen shoved them away, forming a protective bubble around her and Goten.

"Wait, what the…" Videl answered, her blush increasing in intensity. Goten simply giggled, continuing to drag her to the side of his brother, who was babbling helplessly to the reporters nearest to him. At his left was the chief of police, who was struggling to wave away anxious lookers on.

"Here she is!" Goten announced, letting go of her hand. Hands shoved her towards Gohan. On either side the crowd shoved against the line of policemen, who in turn were jostled against those they sought to protect. Another nudge propelled Gohan and Videl right together, so they collided. Flowers shot right into Videl's face and over her shoulders and back as Gohan tried to release them and catch hold of her safely.

"What… V… Videl!" Gohan stammered, equally as flustered. His red cape and green suit were covered in a shower of petals and leaves.

"What's all this?" she managed to get out.

"Well uh… this is uh… I didn't expect you here…" Gohan stammered, his cheeks crimson as hers must be.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I wanted to talk to you, but not like this…" Videl managed to splutter.

"YAYYY!" Goten cheered, clapping his hands.

Strong arms wrapped around Videl, shielding her from the shoves and pushes. She clung to Gohan tightly, and then pressed her face into his tunic in mortification to drown out the embarrassment of everyone around them pestering and pointing and giggling.

"Great Saiyaman! One question please!!!" a brave reporter shouted, shoving hard against a wall of policemen.

"Enough, everybody, please!" Gohan shouted in his Saiyaman voice. "This is not dignified! Someone could get hurt!"

"He's right, move away!" the policemen shouted. Thankfully the people moved backwards, finally widening the circle and standing at a safer distance. Still clinging to him, Videl felt a sense of relief and dared raise her face from Gohan's chest to see people stepping backwards.

"Ask her! Ask her!" shouted a dozen voices.

"You have to ask her!"

"Ask what?" Videl wondered.

"Uh well… I um…" Gohan stammered, still flustered and amazed that Videl was right in his arms once more. This was definitely not how he wanted to approach her, but in front of the dozens of people he could hardly speak or say what he wanted to. There was nothing for it except the obvious.

"Videl… Miss Satan," he cleared his throat and gently released her. Stepping back he then reached into his tunic pocket. Shouts and cheers died to a collective hush. Hundreds of eyes rested on him, pinning Videl and he in their scrutinizing gaze.

"What are you doing?" Videl asked, her knees knocking together. All she wanted to do was fly away with Gohan, and say what she desperately wanted. Yet the people thronging around them seemed so insistent and she didn't want to ruin Saiyaman's image. So she did the only thing she could do. Grasping her wristwatch she pressed the button. In an instant her costume materialized, causing everyone to gasp a second time.

"Don't you mean Great Saiyawoman?" Videl answered, hands on her hips.

"Indeed I do… I've a very important question for you!" Great Saiyaman chimed in, the bravado burying Gohan's hesitation.

"And what would THAT be?" Videl in her Saiyawoman costume asked.

"If you would come over here please, and take my hand," he said, extending his gloved hand towards her. Placing hers in it she felt the steady squeeze of his gentle grasp. Beneath the glove she felt the trembling of his muscles.

"What are you doing…" she got out before he dropped to one knee, still clutching her hand in his. Behind her visor her tears swarmed and she saw the vision of him blurring. Hand over his heart he dramatically turned his head up towards her.

"Great Saiyawoman, we've fought crime together for years now. And we're the greatest crime fighting team in the world! Will you do me the honor…" he smoothly asked, bringing the hand that was clasped to his breast forward. Holding out his palm he balanced a small velvet box on it.

"Are you asking me to…?" Videl stammered. The exact dimensions of such a box could only mean one thing.

"Will you do me the honor of consenting to… will you marry me, and fight crime at my side forever?" Great Saiyaman asked earnestly.

"Say yes, say yes!" chanted the crowd around them. Frozen in place Videl felt the surges of positive energy and nervousness crash over her like a wave. Dizzily she leaned forwards, hoping she wouldn't' faint before the crowd. Granted she never did, yet something inside bubbled and giggled despite her better efforts to suppress the urge to squeal and scream with surprise.

"I… I…. oh wow…" Videl stammered. Releasing Gohan's gloved hand she squeezed hers together. Drawing in great breaths of air, she heard the chanting crowd urging her on.

"Will you?" Saiyaman asked, his voice softer now. Dark eyebrows rose from behind his dark glasses. Realizing there was no way out but straight through, both of them continued the roles that presented them with the most comfortable option.

"I… yes… the answer is yes…" Videl murmured. Reaching out her hand she snatched the box and held it tightly. In so doing she clutched Gohan's outstretched hand with her own in a viselike grip. Gohan stood up, his face uncertain.

"You will?" he whispered. Almost pleading, yet not pleading Videl realized. In front of the whole world she knew that he was serious.

"Yes, I WILL marry you!" Videl repeated.

"Yes!" Gohan cried, leaping towards her and grabbing her up in his arms. She cried out in happiness and shock as he spun her around, gripping his cape tightly. Cheers and whistles erupted around them from the crowd. Showers of confetti and rolled up zenni and coins zinged towards them like a blizzard. Cameras whirled and clicked one instant, then exploded like fireworks the next. Shards of glass fell, and reporters collectively swore.

From behind a building, a turbaned figure grunted, his white cape flapping in the breeze. For a second his eyes had glowed, the instant before all the cameras were decimated. Out of the corner of his eye Gohan saw his mentor, and whispered silent thanks. Arms full of Videl he whooped and danced.

"Yayyyy!" Goten cheered, dancing around excitedly as his older brother and sister to be spun in circles and laughed.

Videl threw her arms around Gohan's neck, and pushed up the visor of her helmet. Turning her face to the side she attacked his lips with her own. Gohan froze in surprise, almost dropping her when he felt his lips locked in a firm kiss. Fortunately he snapped back to attention, wrapping her in his arms so she was securely held against his body in a tight embrace. Stopping his dance he relaxed into the softness of her lips on his, and the warmth of her body pressed tightly to his own. Secure in his Saiyaman guise he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of her lips parting his, and the warmth of her breath over his palate. Hungrily he took possession of the kiss, returning it with firmness and a desire that drank her in for a full two minutes.

Around the two lovers the crowd continued to hoot and holler. Oblivious to them, Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman continued their embrace. Nevertheless both knew that although they were reunited there was much to discuss out of the heat of the public eye if they were to have a chance at an afternoon or an evening to their budding relationship. One kiss and an accepted proposal would not answer all the questions and the hurt the rift had caused, but it was a big step towards the healing and the forging of their bond as husband and wife...


	22. Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does, and I make no money writing this fan fiction.

_Thanks to my first reviewer on the chapter. I am pulling the update of 2 chapters quickly and half done because you reminded me that I need to take my time. So I'm going to make sure that before I post anymore that it's perfected. Thank you for your advice and patience._

**Early Morning**

Resolution of a Sort.

* * *

Words expressed in public could still not resolve the rift that had opened between Videl and Gohan. Even a proposal accepted in public still needed far more to remain valid. Therefore, in the heart of the crowd, Gohan reached down and scooped Videl into his arms. She yelped and clung to his neck as he blasted off. The clustered throng tensed in anticipation for Saiyaman's next move.

"Wait for me!" Goten chorused, whizzing after them. Far below the crowd cheered and laughed with the news of the century. The Saiyaman team would forever be united in wedded bliss.

Far above the two brothers blasted across the landscape towards home. Videl felt the tingling of Gohan's energy licking across her and she felt unable to speak. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something she snapped it shut because Goten was within earshot. Any topics would have to wait until their eventual destination. She hoped it would be towards the Son House.

"I'm hungry Big Brother!" Goten whined.

Fondly Gohan smiled at his brother. He answered, "Go on home Goten. I'm sure Mom has some tasty treats for you. I'll catch up soon, all right. Tell her that we've got one more for dinner."

"But she already knows we're coming!" Videl protested.

"Good. All the better for us then," Gohan said neutrally. His grasp on her tightened and Videl shivered. Although he wore his Saiyaman disguise, his behavior seemed contrary to its outward easygoing appearance. Intense emotions radiated off him hearkening of grim seriousness.

"See you later big brother, and big sister!" Goten clapped his hands. He flared an extra burst of ki while Gohan retarded his own speed. Soon Goten rocketed far ahead of the couple, leaving them alone on their flight. Videl recognized that they were indeed headed where she hoped, and felt a wave of heat covering her.

"Gohan, we are going... um home... right?"

"Yes, we are," Gohan answered. "I just wanted to get out of the range of view before I changed."

"Yeah, good idea," Videl nodded, unable to look him in the face.

"Hang onto my neck Videl. I'm going to change now," Gohan announced, with an authoritative tone in his voice usually reserved for Goten.

"I can fly on my own, there's no need to carry me," Videl answered.

Gohan released her, so she flew under her own power. This freed them both so they could touch the controls on their respective wristwatches. From around them faded the costumes, revealing their clothes beneath. Videl's breath escaped from her mouth and her heart skipped beats seeing what Gohan was wearing. The way his muscles filled out that gi stunned her and the look on his face clearly resembled that when he was serious.

This time Gohan more carefully admired Videl's outfit that resembled Chichi's. Although her hair was short, it did not detract from the overall attractiveness of the effect. Somehow, its silk softened her features and enhanced her in ways that made his heart pound faster. He could visualize her now more than ever rising in his bed and sharing simple pleasures alongside him for a lifetime as his parents did. A low growl escaped his lips while he sneaked out his arm to grab her by the waist. Videl yelped in protest, as Gohan grabbed her under the knees with his other strong hand. Now he held her love cradle style, which was a position of significance not lost on Videl.

"Gohan, come on I'm serious!" she yelped.

"I won't let you get away from me again," he warned, with a note of seriousness.

"Gohan you're freaking me out here," Videl informed him, her eyes growing narrow with warning.

"Is that why you left me, Videl? Be honest with me. Are you scared of me?" Gohan asked firmly.

"Y... yes... I am... when you're like this. But not in the way you think," Videl honestly answered.

Gohan inhaled deeply, and his eyes closed for a second. Videl swallowed hard, her heart sinking. Yet when his grasp on her increased, she flinched to see the dark eyes fixing into hers. Gohan then let go of Videl's legs and reached up to grasp his waist. She yelped, forgetting she could fly but still hung around Gohan's neck. Possessively his arms grasped her, and she was unable to break their relentless grip.

"Gohan... would you ease up with that grip! I'm not some piece of merchandise someone's gone to steal away! Stop acting like a caveman! It's not LIKE you!" Videl growled angrily.

"Sorry, I don't mean to, but I meant what I said about not letting you go," Gohan answered, releasing his grasp a bit. He then turned his gaze on the nervous girl trying hard to look away.

"You don't have to be so… so… MALE about it! Where's the Gohan who knows better than this!" Videl asked, regaining her nerve.

"This is also part of me. Or does it disgust you?" Gohan then asked.

"No!" Videl shouted. "Gohan look, if I didn't accept that would I have said yes?"

"Obviously I was right when I guessed we needed to talk," Gohan murmured, his eyes still dark and deep with frustration.

Videl exhaled in a long stream of labored breath. For a moment, she closed her eyes to compose the many thoughts drifting through her mind. Then she swallowed hard when she had selected the right words. Slowly she said, "All right. You're probably still angry with me considering what I said to you. They were pretty awful things and I wouldn't blame you for still being sore."

"They were awful Videl, but you did have a point," Gohan relented. Videl's blue eyes now widened in surprise at his admission.

"Then… it all makes sense. Gohan, I said yes to your proposal not because we were surrounded by people, but because I'd hoped that it was your own honest idea to ask me," Videl said.

"And why is that, Videl?" Gohan pressed his dark stare enticingly dominant. Although it frightened her, she really did enjoy this commanding side of his personality.

"Because you said it as Saiyaman, not as Gohan," Videl answered.

"And that's significant why?" Gohan frowned.

"You're less inhibited when you're Saiyaman, that's why. You're not afraid to be yourself because it's safer to hide behind that costume. But you can't hide from me. That part of you's the most honest and pure. You're not being the obedient son and good boy, but a hero," Videl explained.

Gohan blinked at her words, pondering each one. It amazed him how she had put words to something formless for so long. A dichotomy and contradiction between his two personas that many legendary heroes faced. How they could truly express what was in their heart by adopting another identity while having to hide their true nature when they were really 'themselves'. Then Gohan answered, "That's true Videl. However, you also have to realize that I asked you as Gohan, not just as Saiyaman. From my heart and as I am now. And that's why I need to know why you're still scared?"

"I'm not scared Gohan, I'm terrified," Videl answered. "But not because I think you're a monster or anything!"

"I wouldn't blame you for being scared of me. I AM a monster to some," Gohan said seriously.

"But you can control your power, I know you can," Videl said, trembling with fear at the thought of Goku's warning words.

"Why are you saying that?" Gohan blinked, confusion spreading over his face.

"It's just that I heard your dad and mom... I mean... no it's nothing, forget it," Videl said.

"Videl, what did my father and mother say to you?" Gohan asked, his voice darkening again with palpable menace.

"That they were afraid you'd lose control if you got angry enough! And I felt so horrible that it was my fault but that's not all!" Videl blurted out.

"Videl, that's not true! It isn't your responsibility! It is mine alone," Gohan sighed, shaking his head.

"And that's one reason I'm scared. This is all so much... I love you Gohan, and the thought of not living with you scares the hell out of me, but I can't help it... I..." she trailed off and stared away guiltily.

"So you didn't mean it what you said before?" he growled.

"I was scared okay! I thought if I made you angry enough that you'd just forget about me. And get on with your life! Maybe I was being damn selfish. And for that I'm also sorry Gohan," Videl apologized in a hot rush of angry words. "But I don't want things to change!"

"Change how, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"We're almost home Gohan... can't we talk about this after dinner please!" Videl suddenly changed the subject. Gohan's stomach rumbled and he let out a small sigh of frustration.

"All right Videl, but you and I aren't finished," he complained, glancing away from her.

"I never said we were, Gohan! Dammit, you and I can't just rush into things! So if you think I'm going to run away again, you're WRONG!" Videl yelled at him.

Gohan hid a small smile to see how lovely she looked when angry. It was so much like his own mother it hurt and relieved him at the same time. It was a good sign that there was hope and that she hadn't just accepted his proposal to please the crowd. Either way he WAS starving and it was difficult to make any decision on an empty stomach. Still he carried Videl when he landed on his booted feet. Videl protested and shoved as he strode towards the door, "Hey I can walk! I promised I wouldn't fly away... what's gotten into you Gohan?"

"What's wrong with me carrying you?" Gohan asked suddenly. "Or are you still scared of me?"

"I'm scared of your MOTHER!" Videl whispered and pointed to the house they now stood in front of.

"Oh, I see," Gohan relented, and then gently put her down. He still grasped her hand and gently tugged on it.

"Thank you," she said in relief. Still Gohan's hand would not release hers and she saw the grim seriousness setting in on him. Fear arose in her, not for her own safety but again to the words that Son Goku had uttered.

* * *

The front door swung open and Chichi rushed out towards them. In a bluster of energy she shrieked,"Gohan darling! Thank Kami you're home! You scared me so badly! You brought him home Videl! Thank you so much!"

"Mom, wait a minute..." Gohan gasped as he released Videl's hand out of reflex. His mother threw herself at him with tears rolling down her face. Her arms latched around him and he was actually boosted up into a bear hug.

"Gohan, don't you DARE scare me like that again! Shame on you worrying your poor mother and father! What has gotten into you! Thank Kami your fiancée had good sense to come find you and bring you HOME where you belong!" Chichi ranted, squeezing her son tightly.

"Mom... please... it's all right!" Gohan stammered, flushing with embarrassment. Gone was his stern look and Videl relaxed considerably.

"Videl, I'm glad you're back!" Goku's voice interrupted her and she spun around.

"Sissy! C'mon in I'm STARVING! Mommy said we had to wait for you!" Goten pouted, clinging to Goku's shoulder as his father boosted him up and carried him over.

"C'mon in, and eat, you look famished," Goku urged, reaching his hand out to Videl. Still hearing Chichi fussing over a flustering Gohan, she allowed herself to put her hand in his and let Goku lead her in.

"All right, I will," she nodded, feeling tears stinging her eyes. Stepping over the threshold of the Son home, she felt safe and reassured. If anyone could keep Gohan calm it was his family, or so she hoped.

"Come in, come in, and sit down! Videl, don't you worry about a thing, you're going to sit right here next to your fiancée, and right next to Goten," Chichi indicated a seat. Gohan pulled a chair out for her and she sat down, while Goku and Goten both took their seats obediently. Goku's mouth was already watering from the massive trays of food that Chichi set down.

"No, please I want to help," Videl insisted, standing up. Something compelled her to rush over to the kitchen.

"Oh well if you insist, dear," Chichi said, with a small smile. Soon both women were rapidly piling the plates around the three starving Saiyans. Food flew as mouths were stuffed to bursting and rice landed in each of their dark spiky masses. Chichi hummed to herself completely happy while she continued to serve course after course. Glad for the distraction Videl busied herself alongside the other woman. Finally, after the first ten minutes Chichi gave the unspoken cue that they could sit down and eat their own meals before all the food vanished down three black holes.

Around her, the small house felt comforting. She felt a blush stream into her cheeks when she glimpsed the diamond ring glittering on her hand. Chichi suddenly grasped her hand and declared, "Videl is that what I think it is?"

"What was that mom?" Gohan asked, through a mouthful of rice. Oblivious, Goku and his younger son continued to stuff themselves with no end in sight.

"Gohan, you bought her a ring! I'm so happy! It's so beautiful!" Chichi cooed and squeezed Videl's hand.

"That's right! She's going to be my real big sister now!" Goten laughed, scattering rice from his lips.

"Way to go, son! I'm proud of you!" Goku laughed, slapping his hand down on the table. It vibrated under the force of his blow but luckily didn't break. Yet all the dishes rattled and startled Videl's nerves again.

"Sweetheart I'm so happy," Chichi wiped tears from her eyes.

"Mom... please. Videl and I..." Gohan interrupted.

"Well spit it out Gohan," Chichi insisted. "What is it now? You two have a date? Don't tell me you've not talked about that!"

"Mom please!" Gohan shouted. "Please, just let me finish!"

Everyone fell silent. Chichi looked at him tensely, and then sighed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. How silly of me. You two need to firm up your plans, and what better time to do that then now?"

"But Mom that's not..."

"Goten, I think your mom wants us to help us wash all those dishes, right?" Goku suddenly interrupted.

"But..." Videl got out.

"Goku you are such a dear! I would LOVE your help in the kitchen! But please try not to break anything this time!" Chichi pressed her hands together, clapping with delight.

"Aww mom... I wanna stay!" Goten pouted. However, Chichi grabbed him by the ear and tugged him off the chair. Stamping his feet the boy followed her.

"You two sit here and chat while your father and I clean up," Chichi said.

"Mom, please... that's not what..." Gohan growled in frustration.

"Not here, it's too..." Videl flushed.

"Nonsense!" Chichi snapped at both of them. "You're going to sit here until you get things straight young man and you too! I won't let you leave this house until you say you're getting married! Got it?"

"Chichi, please... it's not that simple!" Videl shout back. Dishes clattered as Goku gathered them up.

"Please, just humor her," Goku urged. "You two DO need to talk, and you need to set things straight."

"You did say yes, didn't you? Don't tell me you're going to go back on your promise!" Chichi glared towards Videl.

"That's not what I mean at all!" Videl shouted around the stack of dishes that Chichi pushed past her.

"Videl, calm down," Gohan shushed her. "We can talk here."

"Of course you can," Goku slugged Videl on the back, almost knocking her out of her chair. "Just give it a chance. For both your sakes."

"All right, you win," Videl sighed.

"Good," Chichi nodded in satisfaction. Goku breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Goten to follow him. Protesting the younger brother suddenly was swept up onto his father's shoulder and carried into the other room. Chichi slammed the door shut and then they were alone together. Still a pot of tea sat between them. Both youth burned with a scarlet blush that spread over their cheeks and the tension again built up to boiling point.

"Tea?" Videl stammered. She reached for the still steaming hot mug sitting in the middle of the round table. Overturning two china cups, she carefully poured the dark liquid into each one.

"Thank you," Gohan nodded, as she pushed the cup before him. They sipped at their cups slowly, not breaking the silence. Occasionally she would glance away from his bottomless eyes trained on her, looking past her inhibitions into her soul. Immediately she remembered hearing of his training with the Kais. Just what further sides of him did she have yet to discover? Although he tried to conceal that otherworldly influence, it was still ever-present. He seemed much more focused and less awkward about many things, and yet…

Finally, Videl could no longer stand it. Gohan stared at her intently, as if waiting. She then slammed down her cup and said, "Okay, let's just quit this! You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"And you're still scared of me, aren't you? Scared that I'll blow my top and destroy the earth along with it if you make me angry enough? Is that why you said yes back there?" Gohan asked, his eyes probing hers.

"Yes... because it would be my fault... but that wasn't the reason I said no before!" Videl answered, glaring at him.

"Then why? Tell me why," Gohan said gently, his eyes losing their hardness. '

"I'm scared because you're a Saiyan... and that you'll stay young... while I grow old and grey," Videl began. "Damn it's stupid and selfish but..."

"Please, continue," Gohan urged his eyes soft with concern. "I'm not mad and I'm glad you're telling me the truth."

"I see the difference between your parents. Your father's still young and your mom's getting older. What if that's us Gohan? I know you're half human, so it might not matter as much, but as soon as I grow into an old hag you won't want me anymore!" Videl admitted. "There, I said it. Now I'm sure you think I'm just being petty..."

"Is that all?" Gohan chuckled.

"What do you mean is that all? Or are you laughing at how selfish I am?" Videl huffed.

"No Videl, I'm laughing because I'm relieved. If that's the only thing you're worried about..." Gohan sighed and smiled warmly at her.

"No that isn't the only thing Gohan. It was the big thing, but now there's another," Videl interrupted him.

Gohan's muscles twitched under his red and orange top. His brow lowered as he said, "What else is there Videl. Please tell me."

"I wasn't making up excuses when I said I wasn't cut out to be a wife. I just don't want to be washing your socks when there is still so much I want to do!" Videl continued, staring past him in embarrassment.

"Videl, you don't have to be my mom, you know. I already have one mom, and she's more than enough," Gohan smiled, reaching over to take her hand.

"But wait, I'm not done," Videl said, squeezing his hand. Gohan waited patiently, enjoying the warmth in her touch as he rubbed her fingers. She hesitated, forming the right words and then continued, "I mean that I do want to marry you, but I don't want to stop you from doing what you want or what I want. I mean I want to be your wife, but I want it to be between us as it is now."

"Videl, who says it can't?" Gohan asked, soothingly. He reached across the table to smooth her spiky hair.

"Well, society does! Once a woman gets married she settles down and supports her man!"

"That's true, but a man supports his woman. In addition, they face things together. Moreover, I won't force you to do anything more than you're willing. Look Videl, we can stay engaged and marry when we graduate. I just don't want to lose you, that's all!" Gohan insisted.

"You won't lose me Gohan. I don't want anyone else but you, but I also want my life and freedom as well, and I want you to have the same in turn," Videl said.

"Don't you see how my mom and dad are?" asked Gohan.

"What does that have to...?"

"No matter how much my mom complains about my dad never working and always coming home late, she's still cooking him dinner. They've argued and fought many times, Videl. Nevertheless, they accept each other because they love each other. There were millions of times that my mom said things she regretted, and my dad did things he later realized were selfish. However, they're still married. Doesn't that say acceptance?" Gohan asked.

Videl exhaled in a long stream. She then felt her heart pounding and a wave of relief loosening the tight band in her chest. The same that fixed her heart down and burdened it so it had once sunk. She reached over with her other hand and squeezed Gohan's large one. He then placed his atop hers so their hands were interposed in a stack of four.

"We're not them, Gohan," she stammered.

"No we aren't, but look at Bulma and Vegeta. They accept one another for who they are, don't they?" Gohan cocked his head and smiled as if looking at her from another perspective.

"True, you are right about that. But Bulma's filthy rich and Vegeta doesn't have to work," Videl answered.

"Still, they are together. There were millions of times Vegeta was cold, mean, and nasty to Bulma when Trunks was born. Hundreds of times, she screamed and yelled at him. I saw far too much when I'd visit her during those three years. They fought like cats and dogs and they still do, Videl," Gohan explained. She winced at the thought of the verbal pictures he painted.

"And even after he went Majin, she still ended up taking him back. If that isn't love, then what is?" Gohan added.

"So you're telling me that our relationship is the same?"

"Yes," Gohan chuckled. "I'm being long winded again aren't I?"

"Then if I don't cook and clean for you, you won't be angry?" Videl asked.

"I would be disappointed, because you seem to enjoy helping mom when I'm not looking," Gohan smiled knowingly. "But I would accept it. Because it's you, I love. And I want you to be happy. More accurately, to be happy with me. We don't have to be joined at the hip you know."

"Good. Because if you wanted to go fly off and train with your father instead of working a normal job that'd be fine," Videl continued, her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Or even if I had the power to blow up a planet?" Gohan raised his eyebrow.

"Even that. And if anyone can control your power, it's you, Gohan. The kais trained you for that very reason didn't they?" Videl insisted, squeezing his hands tightly.

"Yes, they did. Moreover, I'd never hurt you or anyone I loved. I might seem savage and unrelenting when I'm at my full power but it's only to protect those who I love. To show the enemy no mercy, to fight with no quarter neither given nor asked. Like my father does," he explained.

"But as much as you say you hate fighting you do enjoy it. Like I say I don't like doing things a typical woman would do, but you insist I do," Videl pointed out. Gohan said nothing to this and glanced down at the multiple boards on the floor.

"All right, you have me there, Videl," he sighed.

"We both have things about us we don't like, but accept. And we find things to like about them. And I guess I'm saying we can live with those things," Videl murmured.

"That's what marriage is, and what it should be. The good and the bad, for better or worse," Gohan nodded, his eyes meeting hers. "To have and to hold?"

"Richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" Videl added.

"Till death do us part?" Gohan wondered.

"Yes," Videl nodded. Tears swarmed in her eyes and she trembled violently. A sick feeling swam over her and she then leaned forwards.

"Videl, are you all right?" Gohan asked, leaping up. "Relax; put your head between your knees..."

"I feel like I'm going to puke!" Videl whined, as Gohan fussed.

"MOM!" Gohan shouted. "Quick!"

Chichi and Goku burst out of the kitchen in frenzy. Seeing Videl turning a shade of green she rushed over and fussed, "Good heavens are you all right?"

"I'm sick," Videl gasped.

"Quick," Gohan murmured and rushed into the kitchen. Goku held Goten back as Gohan fetched a trashcan and shoved it under Videl's mouth and nose. Chichi shouted for a cold cloth and Goku quickly rushed for it while Goten whizzed off for towels.

"Easy sweetheart, it's all right," Chichi patted her daughter in law's hand.

"I'm so embarrassed," Videl whined.

"Gohan, carry her into your bedroom and lay her down. Goku, get some of the herbs in the garden for stomach aches, and Goten, get one of my nightgowns from the dresser all right?"

"Right," they chorused.


	23. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does, and I make no money writing this fan fiction.

_Thanks to my first reviewer on the chapter. I am pulling the update of 2 chapters quickly and half done because you reminded me that I need to take my time. So I'm going to make sure that before I post anymore that it's perfected. Thank you for your advice and patience._

Early Morning

The Fruits of Chichi and Goku's Advice

* * *

What Videl next sensed was the sensation of Gohan's strong arms lifting and the motion of her body up an incline. Voices of Chichi and Goku babbled on and on about various things that she had great difficulty focusing on. Under her back, she felt a flat firm surface followed by the retreat of arms sliding out from under her. Then a series of hands, female hands removing items of clothes. Although Videl opened her eyes everything remained blurry, and her limbs heavy and nearly impossible to move.

"Chichi, I sensed Videl's ki increased. She's just tired from overdoing it but her ki seems fine to me," Goku's voice cheerfully chirped.

"Well the poor dear has been so stressed. Gohan, why don't you take your father and go spar with that … Piccolo friend of yours," Chichi's tired voice answered.

"What, you mean you want me to train with Piccolo?" came Gohan's astonished voice.

"All right it sounds like a GREAT idea!" Goku laughed. The floor vibrated after a loud heavy object slammed into what sounded like wood.

"Goku, be careful in the house! Those boots of yours are like LEAD! You could put another hole into the floor!" Chichi scolded.

"Aww Chichi I'm sorry!" Goku whined, almost sounding like Goten. Videl found she had the ability to smile a bit. Something about Goku's innocence was infectious and amusing, lifting her troubled spirits.

Slowly she tried moving her hand, and raising it to lift. However, it flopped down and all she could manage was a moan. Immediately a strong arm passed under her neck and she blinked up into multiple pairs of dark concerned eyes. Clustered around her were Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and even the small head and shoulders of Goten bobbing into view. From the sounds of small feat rhythmically hitting floorboard, she guessed he was hopping up and down to see. Then it stopped and she saw him peering with his worried face twisted in a frown.

"Is Sissy gonna be okay?"

"Videl, can you hear me?" Gohan asked.

"G… Gohan… I'm sorry," she gasped. Around her hand, she felt the squeeze and protective pressure of Gohan's grip, sending waves of what felt like warmth.

"Videl, it's all right. Everything's going to be all right now, I promise," Gohan said reverently. Goku nodded too, gently reaching down to smooth her brow.

"Get her to drink this Gohan," Chichi's voice urged. Gohan's other arm lifted her neck gently, his dark eyes filled with that protective urge that she had seen before. Now she recognized it for what it was. Love and the possessiveness of a husband worried for his wife's welfare. It didn't seem bad at all. In fact, it was downright refreshing and comforting.

Videl felt the urging of the cup on her lips. She sipped slowly, wincing at the bitter taste of one of Chichi's concoctions. An aftertaste of peppermint soothed her. Something sticky was plastered on her stomach and she dared to glance down. Covers were drawn up to her waist, while the rest of her was draped in a towel. However, her sleeves were cased in nightgown sleeves that reminded her of one of Chichi's gowns she had helped to hang on the line so often.

"Feeling better now dear?" Chichi asked. Videl blinked up into her concerned face. A cloth dabbed at her throbbing brow and she glanced down. Gone were the clothes, replaced by a simple nightgown. Her body was covered to the stomach with Gohan's comforter and she was tucked into his bed. To her left Chichi's head bobbed and she felt the touch of something on her lips.

"I feel so tired. What… what happened?" she asked.

"You passed out, fainted," Gohan gently whispered. "We've both been through a lot. I'd be surprised if you didn't react adversely."

His knuckles smoothed back her short-cropped hair and Chichi shouldered beside her son when Videl gasped, "I don't faint! There is something WRONG! I KNOW IT!"

"Don't worry Videl. Mom's medicines will put you right. You just need rest now, trust me," Gohan shushed her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to melt inside. She marshaled enough of a burst of strength to reach up, grab the back of his neck, and drag his head down. Gohan trailed kisses down until his reached her lips. For a brief but passionate time his mouth found hers and softly moved over it.

Gohan drew back, blushing when he realized that he had kissed her in full view of his parents. Chichi had a smile on her face while Goku grinned broadly from ear to ear. Then Goten asked, "But what about the…"

Quickly Goku's hands shot out and clapped a hand over his son's mouth. He laughed and said, "Goten, you know what I think would be great? Why don't we call Trunks and have him come over to spar later?"

"Dad?" Gohan blinked at him.

"Gohan, maybe you and I should go sparring while your mom and wife to be have a woman to woman talk?" Goku guessed. Chichi glanced up at him with a nod of relief.

"What's going on?" Videl suspiciously asked, her antenna raised.

"You're not well enough to leave this room right now, young lady," Chichi rested her hands on her hips with a sigh.

"What… what's wrong with me?" Videl suddenly asked.

"It's not life threatening," Chichi said. "But you're right Goku. You men folk need to let us girls have a bit of woman to woman time."

Again, Gohan's hand squeezed Videl's and he whispered, "We'll talk later. I'll be back sweetheart. Right now I've got to spar with Dad."

"All right," Videl nodded, trusting that it had to be this way. That note of seriousness was back in his voice and she saw the tension escalating. Chichi's fingers drummed impatiently as if indicating she was inches from yelling but holding back for the sake of Videl before them.

"Thank you," Chichi said brightly to her husband and sons. Goku gently tugged Goten's hand and aimed in the direction of the door. He waved and smiled winningly at Videl before he opened the door. Goten opened his mouth yet again only to have Goku lean down and whisper something in his ear. Then they exited. Gohan strode away, his eyes never leaving Videl's. Although his eyes were shortly stormy, she knew it had nothing to do with her, but everything to do with his father. A minute later, he exited.

The door slammed behind him and Chichi squeezed the cloth and let it drop to Videl's forehead. She then held up the same cup as Gohan had before, urging her to drink with a tug of her hand on Videl's neck. More of the same tea passed her lips and Videl felt the nausea and headache easing back. Chichi set the cup on the bedside table next to her. Videl felt nervous and shy remembering just what had happened in this very bed where she now lay. An odd sense of symmetry struck her and frightened her.

"I feel better, but what happened?" Videl asked. "I know it wasn't your cooking."

"Even if it was, it's not a big deal darling," Chichi said with worry.

"How long have I been...?"

"An hour or so. Videl, please, be honest with me. I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer as best as you can," Chichi suddenly said, her voice stern.

"Of course, what is it?" Videl wondered, her heart pounding.

"Is this the first time you've felt like this?" Chichi asked.

"Yes," Videl nodded. "I just..."

"And when did Gohan give you this bite, dear?" she asked.

"I... it's not what you think... it was... please..." Videl stammered.

"I'm not going to be angry. You have to be honest with me," Chichi said firmly. "I know what's happening to you."

"What is it?"

"Goku felt it when I was putting you to bed. Gohan wasn't sure, and Goten was insisting he sensed your ki go up. But I didn't think that..." Chichi said. "It's a good thing that you and my son are going to get married. And the sooner the better."

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Videl snapped, sitting up straight. Chichi's hand restrained her.

"I'll not have the mother of my grandchild acting foolish! You're in a delicate condition, and you need to rest!" Chichi snapped.

"What? What did you say?" Videl yelped.

"You're pregnant," Chichi answered.

"I can't be!" Videl yelped. "Please don't be mad... we wanted to wait but... oh Kami!"

"Videl," Chichi answered, pinning her gently to the bed. "Look, I could be angry and outraged, but I'm happy that I'm finally going to be a grandmother. That's why you and Gohan have to get married as soon as you can."

"We're not children," Videl protested angrily.

"No, you're not. And that is why you have to start acting like responsible parents and take responsibility," Chichi snapped. "You're going to have a baby Videl. And I don't know whether to be disappointed or proud of you for finally admitting the truth to yourself and Gohan."

"What truth!" Videl shouted, anger surging through her.

"That you love my Gohan," Chichi answered.

"But just because we're pregnant doesn't mean we should be married!" Videl blurted out.

"You already said yes before you knew, so why not sooner than later? Or are you changing your mind again?" Chichi asked, with a warning note in her voice.

"No, I love him, and I'm going to marry him dammit. And what kind of a girl do you think I am that I'd..." Videl spluttered.

"A responsible one," Chichi answered with a firm nod. "Who wants the best for her child, and the man she loves."

"My father's going to kill me!" she murmured. "But this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair sweetheart. However, when you make such choices, you must face the consequences. And fortunately you're not the first, nor will you be the last," Chichi said kindly, squeezing her hand.

"I thought you'd kill me if you found out that Gohan and me..."

"This is what I hoped to prevent. But I'm just very happy... at the same time," Chichi wiped her eyes on her apron. "Videl, I won't be a hypocrite. You're not... the only one... and don't you dare tell anyone else this..."

"Chichi, what are you saying?" Videl wondered, seeing the shame in Chichi's face.

"I... Goku and I... well... I suppose it's about the same since I considered us married... but I... well... more happened when he bit me here, dear," said Chichi, reaching for her neck. "I was hoping that it wasn't the same with you, but somehow I knew..."

"You and Goku also were... in bed together before you married. And it was because of that you married him so young?"

"Yes and no. Look Videl, I suppose I'm being selfish and old-fashioned pushing you to marry so soon with a baby on the way, but you did say yes. What I heard you say to Gohan in that kitchen was enough to convince me you're married in all ways but one. You need a wedding ceremony," Chichi nervously chattered.

"Then I know what I have to do," Videl nodded slowly. "Chichi, I'm scared..."

"I know, but you aren't alone, darling," Chichi answered softly. Her arms reached out and Videl hugged her tightly. Together they embraced, rocking against one another. Videl let out tears of sadness and relief at the sudden cascade of changes. Chichi patted her back and soothed her by smoothing her hair.

"It's all right dear, it's all right," Chichi shushed her. "Goku and I will help you through this. You can live here with us after you get married..."

Videl wiped away tears and blinked, lifting her head from Chichi's shoulder. "But there's no room here..."

"Well you don't HAVE to, but I'd love it if you did. You don't know what it's like to have a... child as I did. And if anything was to happen to you or to my grandchild I wouldn't forgive myself," Chichi explained.

"But I don't even have a wedding dress! And we don't even have... I mean my father has money but I can't ask him to... what's he going to say?"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about a wedding dress. In fact, I have the very thing! And don't you worry about a ceremony. I'm sure that I can plan something wonderful..." Chichi answered.

"But I don't want a big fuss," Videl trailed off.

"Gohan's gone and called your father to come over later. And there is so much to do," Chichi clapped her hands together.

"I can't tell him," she groaned.

"You won't have to. Just tell him that you and Gohan want to be married before college," Chichi answered.

"But Chichi, this is my choice. Mine and Gohan's, not yours!" Videl snapped. Chichi sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I know dear, believe me I do. I'm just trying to help," Chichi snapped back, her brown eyes gleaming angrily. "Why won't you let me?"

"BECAUSE I'm not YOU! I'm not anything LIKE you! I'm not a good mother! Not like you! And you can't leave Gohan to live his own life!" Videl cried.

"Nobody should be alone, Videl. Family doesn't stop when a child leaves home. If you and Gohan want to live in your own house I won't stop you," Chichi calmly explained, her face composed and strangely devoid of the anger Videl expected.

Tension melted away and Videl leaned back against the headboard. "Thank you. That was all I needed to hear. It's just that you are always in on Gohan's life and I didn't know if it was his decisions or yours!"

"I do have a way of butting in," Gohan's mother sighed. "But I just want the best for him. And I've always known that YOU are the best for him."

* * *

While the two women argued and commiserated inside, the men and boys were not idle. Goten and Trunks sparred miles away from home, while three other Saiyans faced off with a Namekian in their midst. Far from the Son home, they all trained in the wastelands, testing their powers to the ultimate level.

Gohan's fist flashed out and was blocked easily by Piccolo. Appreciatively the Namek grunted and fixed Gohan in a full stare. Beams sizzled from his eyes only to whiz past Gohan's head cocked to the side abruptly. Then Gohan's leg swept out and brushed his former mentor's legs from under him.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks shouted, both fists by his hips blazing with gold energy.

"Ka… me… ha... me ha!" Goten chanted at the same time, his hands cupped around a flickering blue sphere. Simultaneously the two youths turned their beams on one another. Both streams of energy met with a blinding crash, pushing in a war that would last for a few seconds to a few minutes.

"Nice! You're getting better!" Goku laughed as he glimpsed his son out of the corner of one eye.

"Think fast Kakkarot!" snapped Vegeta, his gloved hand slamming into Goku's face. Goku leaned back, and then brought his knee up into Vegeta's gut. The Saiyan Prince grunted and then snickered as Goku's knee encountered the armored breastplate he sported with pride.

"Ouch! What did Bulma make that out of?" Goku whined.

"You're sloppy third class! Or are you denying me the pleasure that is due me? Fight me seriously you idiot!" Vegeta scolded.

"All right, you asked for it!" Goku laughed, landing a few feet from him. Both hands were positioned in front of him, while Vegeta's were spanned at the level of his hips much as Trunks were.

"Right, HYAAAH!" Vegeta snarled. Gold power burst around him, flaring his black spikes golden. Similarly Goku yelled at a higher pitch, his voice biting and heralding the sharp flare of sudden wind that blasted his own hair upwards to resemble Vegeta's. Both Super Saiyans charged headlong, their toes barely brushing the blades of grass. Power sparkled and Vegeta's hand crashed into Goku's elbow with renewed force.

"This is…all we ever do…" Gohan panted.

"Shut up and pay attention. Or are you just teasing me when you said you wouldn't stop training!" Piccolo snapped. "Fight like you mean it!"

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Piccolo!" Gohan warned. Piccolo's fingertips flickered with purplish energy, standing apart from him.

Gohan's form was wreathed in blue fire, his stature and size increasing. Vegeta and Goku felt the surge in ki, both impressed while they dueled.

"Your boy isn't holding back, Kakkarot. Perhaps he's learned something after all that books can't teach him," Vegeta taunted, grabbing Goku's elbow as he blocked another punch.

Goku flipped on his side, and twisted, breaking Vegeta's grip. Then he slammed his head against Vegeta's, surprising the prince. A cracking pain shot into Vegeta's head and he knew that he wouldn't bitch about Goku's hard head again. "So?"

"And Bulma isn't the only one expecting a brat is she? I suppose that harpy mate of yours is responsible for pushing them to be joined in ridiculous earth customs?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe, and maybe not, but it isn't our say," Goku grunted, punching Vegeta in the jaw. The prince leaned back, and then brought up a ball of energy to explode in his rival's face. Goku's yelp indicated it had some effect for the Saiyan backed away holding his face.

"Did I hurt your feelings, clown?" Vegeta taunted in a mock singsong voice. "Well this will hurt far more! Gallet GUN!"

"Don't start with me, you know that's nothing," Goku teased, dodging Vegeta's beam.

Suddenly Vegeta felt a blast smashing into his back. He grunted and flipped over, stunned and angry at being caught off guard. Spinning around he raised his hands to block the second. "Who dares…" he snapped.

"Vegeta, shut up!" Gohan snarled, his hand raised. "How DARE you talk about my mother like that!"

"Oh, I didn't think you were so sensitive. I suppose I was wrong about you growing a spine?" Vegeta snickered, not able to resist the chance to prod Gohan a bit. It would be good to push him out of complacency he thought.

"Vegeta, don't do it," Goku warned.

"Shut up Kakkarot, stay out of this! The boy's bared his fangs at me, and I insist on satisfaction. Go beat on the Namek for a change!" Vegeta spat.

"Say you're sorry, Vegeta! I'm serious!" Gohan bellowed. Crossing his hands before his head he gathered his power.

"Humph, at least you're using your own moves instead of relying on your idiot fathers," Vegeta snickered wickedly. By now Goten and Trunks had stopped their sparring to watch the fireworks.

"Wow my dad's gonna kick your brother's butt," Trunks murmured.

"No way! My big brother can take your daddy! He's way more powerful now!" Goten snorted.

"Vegeta, stop it!" Piccolo shouted. "Don't provoke him!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snorted, levitating up. Twin spheres of power blazed around either gloved fist, and Goku glanced up in worry alongside piccolo.

"He's dead now," Trunks snorted at Goten.

"C'mon big brother!" Goten whined.

"MA… sen… ko…" Gohan chanted, drawing more of his ki to the focus in the center of his forehead much like Piccolo had done.

"Finalll…." Vegeta intoned, lightening crackling around him and surging in a beam between his outstretched arms. He swung them inwards, pulling his body back.

"HAH!" Gohan roared, sending his beam towards Vegeta.

"FLASH!" Vegeta too shouted, unleashing his own attack. The other four watched and shook their heads at the collision of two beams. A loud clash of ki later and the light wave blinded them all if they hadn't thrown up their hands to block the backlash. Under Vegeta's levitating body a crater puckered out from the invisible wave of his ki aura expansion.

"Dammit," Piccolo cursed.

"Gohan! Vegeta… don't!" Goku shouted.

Sweat poured down Vegeta's forehead as he increased his beam's intensity. He had to admit he was quite impressed by the level of power that Gohan shoved back with. Perhaps he could actually have a real challenge from Kakkarot's older son. His inner sense told him the level was at least the level of Gohan's when the boy had faced Cell.

"That's it, brat. Show me what you have," Vegeta shouted.

"I've had ENOUGH!" Gohan yelled over the din of their clashing beams. Snarling he disengaged the beam and then ducked to the side. Vegeta's final flash coursed off towards the nearest hills. Goku touched fingers to his forehead and then appeared just in front of the blast to cross his arms and deflect it upwards. Trunks and Goten watched with wonder as Vegeta's attack sizzled up into space.

"That was too close," Piccolo grunted.

"Wow that was awesome!" Goten laughed.

"Phew," Goku wiped away sweat. Gohan stood panting; his hands at his side but his energy seemed much calmer. His head was bowed momentarily while Vegeta touched down and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I have to admit I am impressed slightly, brat," Vegeta called.

"Say another word about my mother and I'll have to hurt you!" Gohan called back.

"Are you two finished?" Piccolo shouted. He phased in between them.

"Get out of my way Namek, this is not your concern," Vegeta snorted.

"Vegeta, stop it now!" Goku shouted. A fist slammed against Vegeta's head, sending him flying. Rolling over on the ground the prince grunted in surprise to feel the splintering pain and force in the blow. As he blinked up and rolled into a defensive crouch he saw Goku standing over him, his face serious and his body crackling with the characteristic blue lightening of his ss2 form.

"Aww did I hurt you boy's feelings?"

"Shut up Vegeta, NOW!" Goku shouted. "I mean it. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Well, what's your point? You finally ready to settle things?" Vegeta asked, blinking up at Goku with a bored look. Yet he felt the spiking of Gohan's energy and marveled.

"Don't you see how dangerous his ki is?" Goku growled, forcing his face within inches of Vegeta's. "If you push him he'll..."

"Do what?" Vegeta snorted. "Kakkarot, you are a complete imbecile. Your son has far better discipline than you can ever hope. And you continue to coddle him with your stupidity, yet wonder why he seems on the edge of blowing it?"

"Dad, that's enough," Gohan interrupted. Goku turned to see his son Gohan standing there with an intense frown on his face.

"Gohan?"

"Dad, I can fight my own battles. Vegeta's right. Do you think so little of my ability… that I can't handle my own power?" Gohan demanded.

"What's this all about?" Trunks wondered.

"Don't' you two have something better to do?" Piccolo barked at them. They pulled faces at him but Vegeta's harsh stare held a clear and silent warning.

"Leave us," Vegeta said. "Now."

"S… sure dad," Trunks nodded. "C'mon Goten let's go."

"Okay!" Goten answered, not wanting to disobey Vegeta. After all he had grown up knowing the Saiyan Prince all his life before Goku returned, and knew better than to question his judgment. Both boys blasted off till they were mere flickers on the horizon. Piccolo leaned against the nearest tree beside Vegeta and watched as Goku and Gohan stood only mere feet from one another. Vegeta grinned eagerly, thoroughly entertained by the spectacle of father and son facing off. It was about time.

Goku blinked in shock, and stepped between the Prince and his son. Waving his hands he protested, "Gohan that's not what I meant!"

"Your son asked you a question clown. I suggest you answer it, if you have any sense in that thick head of yours," Vegeta said with a slight laugh. He stood up and regarded Gohan with a look of true respect. Gohan caught the smile forming on the Prince's lips and then felt his own anger subside. Goku's look of shock was comical and sad to him at the same time.

Gohan smiled and let his power drop. Goku blinked in surprise, not sure of what to expect. His son's ki was calm and tranquil, free of the dangerous spikes of rage. Even Piccolo was forced to admit there seemed no immediate danger. Just what had happened to make them think he was about to blow? Was it a false alarm, or a mere respite?

"Dad, I can handle my own power. You don't have to baby me, you know," Gohan said quietly as he shook his head.

"Gohan, I didn't say that…"

"You told Videl that you were worried that I would blow my top if she made me upset enough, didn't you?" Gohan asked. Goku's face crumpled in worry and he opened his mouth, unable to form words.

"Well this is interesting," Vegeta murmured.

"Don't start," grumbled Piccolo.

"I've waited for this for a long time, Namekian. Just watch the show," Vegeta answered.

Rubbing the back of his head Goku hastily babbled, "Gohan, she was worried like we both were! I wasn't trying to say anything that would scare her. It's just that Piccolo and I saw you almost… I mean your ki…"

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and then shook his head sadly. When he opened them he regarded his father with frustration. Biting his lip he said, "Dad, please. You had no right to put that sort of pressure on her!"

"I never meant to hurt anyone. I was just trying to help," Goku answered. "I'm sorry Gohan."

Vegeta blinked in anticipation, feeling the ki crackling once more. Then it dropped and he saw Gohan's energy slam behind a set of fetters. Gohan's hard angry expression softened and the Prince snorted in disgust. Then his next words pricked Vegeta's interest again.

"Father, I expected more from you. You have that low an opinion of my abilities?" Gohan snapped.

"It looks like I was wrong, son," Goku relented. His power dropped along with the spikes that wilted and darkened to their normal black. Eyes the same shade forlornly regarded his son, filled with sadness.

"About damn time," Vegeta grunted. "I've been entertained enough. I'm going home."

Piccolo merely grunted as the Prince lifted off and streaked away in an indigo comet of ki. Then he too summoned his energy and levitated away, leaving Goku and Gohan alone in his wake. All the two could do was watch their fellow Z fighters depart before regarding one another awkwardly.

"Gohan, I am sorry," Goku repeated, striding to close the distance. His hand extended in the direction of Gohan, waiting to see what his son would do.

Gohan released his tension and exhaled sharply. Powerful steps brought him within two feet of his father, and he reached out to grasp the outstretched hand and shake it. He nodded, "I know Dad. It's just that it hurts me to think that you…"

"Gohan, let's just go home now. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Are you still angry with me?" Goku asked.

"Yes, and no," Gohan answered. Goku held out his arms and the two embraced tightly. Then they finally departed in the direction of the son home. Another layer of tension had evaporated, and they were one step closer to understanding. Now would come a battle of another sort, and more chances to face old questions.


	24. Finale

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does, and I make no money writing this fanfiction._

A/N: Thank you so much for your support on this fanfiction. My apologies to my readers if this seems rushed. I'm commited to a great many stories now and I wanted to give you an ending to this rather then no ending. If anyone feels compelled to pick up where this story left off and write your own sequel please feel free. One of the writers I admire, the author of Lab Monkey did this. Rather then have no ending to her story, she chose to end it. While the ending didn't satisfy some, she felt it better then to cheat her readers of a resolution. So I guess this is the philosophy I'm adopting. When my current dearth of commitments slows down then maybe I can consider something else. Yet I want you to not be cheated of an ending to a story you've faithfully watched.

Ja ne!

***

* * *

A month sped by in what seemed the blink of an eye. Events transpired that were as far reaching as the distant shores of Kame House where Krillin's family resided. On one such sunny day, the postal boat chugged close to the sandy beach and pulled to a halt. Beside the mailbox stood an old man with a heavy shell slung over his shoulders. He leaned on the wooden stick and regarded the mail carrier who hauled a large bag from his boat.

"Took you long enough!" Master Roshi complained.

"Sorry sir. I didn't realize you had so many magazines you subscribed to!" the man huffed, empting a stack of heavy magazines onto the beach. Eagerly Master Roshi grasped them up with the stack of envelopes that also poured out. From out of nowhere appeared a dark haired shot man, who helped to pick up the spilled mail. Master Roshi opened one magazine on the top of his stack, and a thin trickle of blood crept out of one nostril.

"Thank you Mr. Krillin!" The mail carrier panted.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Krillin apologized, accepting the stack of letters the mail carrier handed him gratefully.

"Have a good day!" the mail carrier said as he climbed back into his boat. Turning to the nose-bleeding master, Krillin shook his head.

"Honestly, Master Roshi! You never change!" he sighed.

"Krillin!" shouted 18 from the front porch of the pink house. "Are you going to bring the mail or not?"

"Coming sweetie!" Krillin gulped. He rocketed up the beach and stopped beside the beach chair where his wife lay sunning herself.

"Daddy!" Marron giggled, rushing towards him.

Krillin placed the stack of letters into his wife's arms. He then bent over to scoop up their daughter and swing her around playfully. 18 smiled, lifting her sunglasses as she watched her daughter and husband laughing together. She then turned her attention to leafing through the pile of envelopes resting on her bare legs. Only wearing a polka dot bikini, she had developed a rather nice tan in the tropical sun.

"Bills, bills… let's see," she muttered, and then stopped when her fingers brushed against fine paper. A smell of perfume and the gleam of a gold embossed address label caught her eye and she hastily slipped her finger into the envelope to rip it open. However, she read the label printed neatly by hand.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Krillin," she chuckled.

"What is it honey?" Krillin asked, still carrying Marron on his shoulders. He sat down on the edge of the chair and 18 tore open the envelope. Marron slid down her father's khaki pant clad legs and then ran back to her toys scattered under the shady palm trees.

"An invitation," 18 murmured, removing a card from the envelope. Roses and other flowers were stamped into its surface and the front was printed in gold lettering.

"What to?"

"Your gracious presence is requested at the impending nuptials of Mr. and Mrs. Gohan Son," she read aloud.

"Kami, are you serious?" blinked Krillin, leaning closer.

"That's what the card says, dear. Looks like we have a wedding to attend. And I have just the dress for it too," 18 commented.

"Gohan and Videl? Wow, that's… a surprise. I mean it's not a surprise but they're still so young!" Krillin laughed with shock.

"It says that it's at Satan's new hotel. And you know that he treats his guests like royalty," said 18. "We are going right?"

"Of course we are!" Krillin stammered. "It's just that… Gohan's only 18!"

"And you say that is a bad number?" 18 sniffed.

"No honey it's just… well… I thought he'd go off to college first?" Krillin blinked. "Kami, imagine little Gohan getting hitched. Seems only yesterday he was fighting alongside me on Namek!"

_

* * *

  
_While 18 and Krillin had received their invitation, other Z fighters and friends across Chikyuu all opened similar envelopes. Deep in the desert inside a hollowed mesa, a silver letter opener slid under the surface of the flap and neatly opened the seal.

Yamcha read through the address and chuckled. "Well I'll be. Gohan getting married."  
"What was that dear?" chirped a voice on the soft next to him.

"You know Son Gohan? Goku's kid? He's getting married!" Yamcha grinned, brandishing the invitation in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh how lovely! A wedding! When is it?" Marron squealed in excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Whoa, it says a month from now," Yamcha blinked rechecking the address. His girlfriend leaned close so her blue hair brushed his ear deliciously. Arm wrapped around her waist Yamcha passed her the invitation.

"I can't wait to show off that new dress you bought me for our anniversary! Please say we're going Yami dear!" Marron pleaded.  
"Well what do you think sweetheart! I wouldn't pass this up for the world!" Yamcha grinned, leaning over to kiss her. The card dropped to the table nearby as the two lovers were caught up in a kiss.

* * *

Another month passed by, finding the senders of the invitations bustling about in the various rooms of the Satan and Z warriors Victory Hotel. Newly constructed after the fall of the other, it was far more modest but still filled with the best that money could buy. On the beaches of South island, its tall spires gleamed in the sun, a sight of wonder for the many cars pulling up towards it.

Already patrons had filed in, anxiously awaiting the wedding to start. Within a large ballroom chairs were set up and the guests were ferried to their seats. Excitedly Marron tugged her boyfriend Yamcha by the hand, Puar sitting on his shoulder as always. They sat down with their hands clasped and peered around at the other guests milling about.

"Well I'll be… I didn't expect you here," Yamcha beamed up at two people filing in to sit in the row next to them.

"Hey! Yamcha! Long time no see!" Krillin said.

"Oh my goodness what a coincidence," blushed the blue haired girl with the silver gown that flowed around her ankles. Thin straps showed her shoulders and the v plunged modestly to show her other assets.

"Um uh… hi…" Krillin blinked at the blast from his past.

"I guess you two already know each other," Yamcha mumbled awkwardly.

"That's an understatement," Krillin mumbled, hesitant to sit down even though Yamcha blocked his view of the giggling Marron.

"Honey, aren't you going to sit down? People are going to stare," 18 nudged him. Yamcha's eyes widened at the sight of Krillin's wife sporting a red dress trimmed in lace. It was slit up the side, with the bodice revealing enough of her own assets without coming dangerously close to having them fall out. Instead the lace panel was V shaped; only showing a hint of her décolleté.

"Wow… nice to um…see you again 18," Yamcha murmured as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Likewise, I'm sure," she said, giving a smug look at Yamcha's date. Her eyes were wide and round as she stared enviously at the other woman.

"Um Marron this is my wife 18," Krillin said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Marron said extending a hand to 18.

"Indeed. I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite well," 18 said with a knowing smile. She sat down on Krillin's other side and both men glanced worriedly at each other.

"Oh man," Yamcha mumbled.

"You said it," Krillin chuckled. "No offense, but the look on her face is worth the awkwardness."

"Go easy on her pal, she just was dumped by her fiancée," Yamcha whispered.

"I'm not the one who's worried, but hey, no hard feelings," Krillin grinned, shaking his hand. He saw the diamond ring glistening on Marron's finger as she took Yamcha's hand in hers.

Master Roshi sat down next to Oolong and both of them drooled at the two women sitting beside Krillin and Yamcha. Marron toddled over to her mother and 18 bent down to pull her onto her lap. Soon the four of them were chatting quietly like old friends. Any tension melted away as more people filed in. Spotting them, Tien and Lunch filed into the row behind them and sat down next. Other familiar faces bustled about and took their chairs eagerly.

"Krillin, HEY!" Goku laughed as he leaned over the row of chairs. Krillin and Yamcha blinked at the sight of Goku in a black tuxedo, with all buttons accounted for and a smile on his young face.

"Goku, tell me this is really happening! Your boy's getting married?" Krillin laughed, standing up to shake his friend's hand. Laughing, Goku pulled him into a strong hug.

"Goku, this is great!" Yamcha smiled. Goku set Krillin down and pulled the Desert Bandit into a crushing embrace as well.

"I know! We're all here… and it's great! Just like old times!"

"Bah, nonsense," mumbled a voice from not far away. "Idiotic sentimental waste of my time!"

"I guess Vegeta's here too, huh," Krillin leaned and gave a knowing chuckle.

"Man oh man," Yamcha shook his head and laughed. For once he didn't envy Bulma in her choice of mate. Yet he knew that Vegeta could handle her, and she him. Bulma needed a strong man with her who could put up with her, and she with him.

"Hey Vegeta, over here!" Goku waved.

"You're joking if I'm going to be seated in the same section as you losers," Vegeta answered, standing in the aisle with his back facing them. Annoyed Bulma rushed over, frustrated and flustered as she pulled at his arm.

"Vegeta, will you calm down!" she hissed in his ear. Seeing her friends she stared around her husband and then squealed with joy.

"Bulma!" they laughed waving towards her. 18 and Marron both stood up so their men could get past and exchange hugs with the dazzling heiress in blue.

"Wow you look GREAT!" Yamcha laughed, hugging her. She kissed him on the cheek and then bent down to smooch Krillin's cheek as well.

"I'm so glad you got here! Krillin, why on EARTH didn't you come to the rehearsal!" Bulma scolded him.

"I don't know Bulma. Gohan asking me to be his best man… I mean he's all grown up… I'm sure he's got some other friend that would…"

"Don't be silly!" Goku said, slugging him on the back. "Please say you will!"

"Well I dunno… all those people and such…" he glanced at 18. "You didn't exactly let me know in time."

"Oops, sorry," Goku blushed as Bulma sighed.

"Goku, you know how much it means to Gohan! Why didn't you send those invitations out when Chichi told you?" Bulma turned to Goku and scolded loudly.

"I thought that the brat had that weakling Sharpener in mind," Vegeta interrupted, only turning around halfway to watch the spectacle of Goku getting his head pummeled by Bulma's purse.

"He'll do it," 18 interrupted, looking up at Bulma meaningfully.

"Um… well… if it's for Gohan. But Goku Buddy you really need to learn to learn how to keep in touch?" Krillin glared at Goku.

"Sorry… I really am!" Goku winced. "Oww Bulma you almost hit as hard as Chichi!"

"Show him the way, Son Goku. I hope you don't mind 18… I did intend for you to be a bridesmaid but I didn't hear back…"

"Not a problem," 18 smiled smoothly, rising from her chair. The bustling of more guests covered whatever remarks were further exchanged.

* * *

At long last Krillin was briefed on his role. He was practically dragged by an excited and mollified Goku towards a suite of rooms, and then the change began. Amazed he put on a luxurious tuxedo that seemed made just for him.

"Goku I'm serious. You hardly let us know you're alive sometimes!" Krillin scolded as he worked to try and fasten his tie.

"Actually it was a surprise for Gohan. We wanted to make it extra special," Goku whispered, with a wink.

"Son Goku are you serious?" the former monk gasped.

"I am," Goku grinned. Krillin shook his head, laughing at his friend's subterfuge. Goku was no idiot though he often played the part well. Piccolo grunted nearby, his own tuxedo appearing in a crackle of energy and fitting him flawlessly.

Sharpener straightened his own tie and moved over to where Goku and Krillin stood before the mirror. He extended his hand saying, "No hard feelings."

The former monk rubbed his hair, as if his head was still bald. He mumbled, "Um, well you're sure about this?"

"I am. You've known Son for longer than I have anyway," Sharpener smiled graciously. "Besides the look on his face when he sees you will be worth it."

Like a strutting peacock, Hercule moved around the other inhabitants of the room, shouting directions and pushing glasses of champagne into their hands. Krillin shook his head, realizing some things never changed. Spotting Krillin he exclaimed," All right! Glad to see you buddy! Hope you know your lines!"

"I think so, I mean I WAS married myself you know," Krillin spluttered indignantly.

Satan slapped him on the back, and shook his hand tightly. However, the grip was far from impressive and Krillin pretended it hurt.

"Don't you worry. My Videl won't mind at all! And your lovely wife is going to be in the bridesmaids," Satan laughed.

"I hope so, for all our sakes," Krillin weakly muttered, looking up at Goku's beaming face.

Then his eyes diverted to a nervous young man wearing a white version of their finery. The glasses were perched precariously on his nose but the spiky hair was unmistakable. Krillin excused himself and shouted, "Gohan!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Gohan blinked and rushed over. Eyes wide behind his glasses he cried, "Krillin… is that you?"

"As I live and breathe! Look at you! Getting married you lucky dog!" Krillin beamed. He wrapped his arms around his old friend, and both laughed with joy.

"How… why… I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Surprise!" Goku laughed, clapping his hands.

"Dad… you knew he was coming and you let me think that…" Gohan groaned, releasing Krillin and glaring at his happy father.

"You can't blame him," Hercule laughed deeply. "That look on your face was priceless!"

"So you will… really be my best man?" Gohan excited asked. His hands trembled while his pale skin blanched whiter. Krillin saw the nervous sweat beading on the boy's face and winced in sympathy.

"Relax Gohan," he said, leaning close. "I'm here for you buddy. It'll be over before you know it. Then the fun REALLY starts…"

"This is just so great," Gohan smiled, lifting his glasses to wipe them on his sleeve.

"What are we waiting for?" Satan boomed. "Let's get you married to my little princess!"

* * *

  
Within another hour Krillin stood at the side of his old friend and fellow Z warrior before the 'go between' that Hercule had hired. Goku stood off to one side, while Krillin stepped up next to the trembling Gohan. Periodically the young man wrung his hands and tugged at his collar with one finger.

"Relax man, it's all right," Krillin elbowed him.

Gohan nodded and swallowed hard. Hundreds of eyes focused up on him standing on the raised platform. Cameras whirred and clicked despite the glaring green Namek that stood facing them. Surely enough there would be a series of explosions shattering them if they became too obnoxious. For Gohan's sake he refrained from carrying out his desire.

Chichi in her plum colored gown looked on from the front row. Her eyes filled with tears and she blew heavily into the handkerchief she pulled from her purse. Next to her Bulma patted her on the back, and Vegeta scoffed and turned away from the sentiment the two women shared. He did gaze up appreciatively at Gohan and nodded with a grunt.

"I'm sure glad I'm not up there looking like I'm going to wet myself," Trunks said.

"Quiet Trunks, I'll hear none of that this day. That brat of Kakkarot is suffering enough as it is," Vegeta grunted. Trunks snapped his mouth shut and focused more on Goten wearing a small tuxedo, and standing next to his sobbing mother whit his hair slicked into his face.

Goten pouted, bored and cranky. At least he was spared the embarrassment of marching next to a girl throwing rose petals. Gohan had insisted he not be forced to that public of a role. After all, chichi derived great comfort from having her younger son still at her side. Trunks peered around Vegeta and waved to his friend who brightened up.

Then a collective gasp filled the hall and cloth whispered as people all stood up. Through a forest of legs Goten and Trunks climbed up on their chairs to get a better view. A row of women dressed in shrimp pink gowns all marched up one by one, only to climb the stairs and stand to one side opposite Gohan. 18 proudly followed the blonde girl Erasa, smirking as she walked past the row where Marron jealously glared at her. The tones of a small string section played an elaborate classical piece that filled the silence well. Then Goten pointed and waved at the figure in white following the line of bridesmaids.

Erasa stood opposite where Krillin flanked Gohan, and pointed eagerly. Gohan's throat twisted into a hard knot when he saw the bride striding down the aisle towards him. His mother's dress had never looked so lovely except in the wedding photos he saw in his parent's album so many years ago. The diaphanous veil drifted around her dark haired head and flowed behind her like a waterfall. All reality narrowed down to that one moment and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Then he felt her standing next to him, only looking at him through the corner of her eye. Gohan sighed deeply, strengthened by Krillin's steady presence. Erasa took the bouquet from Videl's gloved hand, and Gohan shakily spun around to face his bride. With trembling fingers he lifted the sheer veil, and saw the gleam in those blue eyes losing themselves in his. She reached up and pulled the glasses from his face with a knowing smile. Her hand squeezed his through the silk of her glove and they turned together to face the minister.

"No matter what happens Gohan, I love you," Videl whispered. Gohan leaned close to her for a moment, his lips tickling her ears with his reply.

"And I love you, Videl, and our daughter," Gohan whispered. Videl's eyes widened and she felt the oncoming blur of tears. Naturally he already knew, but had in all the excitement she never thought he'd chance noting in before everyone else, whisper or not. The tight squeeze of his hand in hers told her all she needed to know. That he would stand by her no matter what, and she was no longer alone.

With their friends and family looking on, Son Gohan and Videl Satan recited the words that they had spoken long ago in the kitchen. Sights and sounds all blurred into a steady dull roar over which the words of the minister soared. Unsteady voices softly murmured, "I do', stopping the passage of time to a crawl. Eternity passed till Gohan saw her smile, and knew that it was really he standing here, with his mom sobbing loudly and his father looking on with a proud smile.

All he could taste were her lips that he claimed when the minister proclaimed them "Mr. and Mrs. Son Gohan." Videl melted in his arms and he clasped her up to his body. His hands locked onto her, holding her as if he never wanted to let her go. Loud whoops and cheers echoed with dramatic sobs from Hercule Satan and Chichi alike from opposite sides of the room. Down those steps they were not two people but one, hand in hand. Though for the moment all Gohan wanted was to kiss her senseless in his joy. Videl wanted nothing less than to stay there forever.


End file.
